Things are changing
by LittleProngslet
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Wurmschwanz im 3. Buch nicht abgehauen wäre und Sirius frei wäre? Und wie reagieren die Lehrer, wenn es plötzlich wieder eine Gruppe Namens Rumtreiber gäbe? !Timtravel!
1. Prolog

_Prolog_

„Lauft!"

Ja, wir mussten laufen

wir brauchten ein Versteck....

Hogwarts war zu weit weg, als das wir es noch schaffen könnten, oder doch nicht?

Die Gefahr war direkt hinter uns,

der Tod saß uns im Nacken.....

Padfoot, mein neuer Freund,

er riskierte sein Leben, um uns in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Wir mussten uns beeilen, doch so schnell wie wir hätten sein müssen, konnten wir nicht sein.

Ein Knurren durchbrach die Stille und ich wusste was das bedeutet,

der Werwolf, unser Tod, er kam uns näher, bedrohlich nahe.

Hatte Padfoot versagt?

Hatte er es nicht geschafft, Moony aufzuhalten?

Wie ging es ihm?

All das waren Fragen, die ich jetzt nicht beantworten konnte...

Doch als ich über meine Schulter lugte, da sah ich es....

Unser Tod kam näher, mit riesigen Schritten...

Würden wir es schaffen zu entkommen??


	2. Die Flucht

_Die Flucht oder auch Verwirrung in der Großen Halle_

„Lauft!"

Das war das letzte, was ich noch hörte.

Schnell stützte ich Ron, verband Peter mit dem Fesselzauber zu einem „Paket" und ließ ihn vor mir her schweben, während Hermine Ron's andere Seite stützte und Prof. Snape vor sich her schweben ließ. So schnell wie es uns möglich war, rannten wir zum Schloss. Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem nichts Seidenschnabel auf, jemand musste ihn losgemacht haben, bevor der Henker ihn hatte töten können. Wir setzten Ron auf seinen Rücken und legten Snape und Pettigrew vor ihn. So rannten wir hoch zum Eingangsbereich. Denn eins war uns klar, der Werwolf verfolgte uns. Padfoot konnte ihn ja nicht ewig aufhalten.

Als wir in der Eingangshalle ankamen, blickte ich das erste mal hinter mich und da sah ich ihn, den Werwolf. Er jagte über die Ländereien, direkt auf uns zu. Hinter ihm, Padfoot, der, wie es aussah, nicht mehr richtig laufen konnte. „Hermine, schneller, Moony hat uns gleich eingeholt." Mit diesen Worten hetzten wir in die große Halle. Die verwunderten, verschreckten und neugierigen Blicke ig norierend, schlossen Hermine und ich die großen Holztüren der großen Halle. Kaum waren die Tü ren fest verschlossen, gab es schon einen lauten Knall. Der Werwolf hatte sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Tür geschmissen. In der großen Halle war es nun totenstill, nicht einmal Professor Dumb ledore wagte es zu sprechen. Somit konnten alle das bedrohliche Knurren des Werwolfes hören, doch noch ein weiteres Knurren war zu hören, das eines großen Hundes, Padfoot. Das darauffolgen de Jaulen des Werwolfes klang jedoch keineswegs wütend, es klang eher.... verzweifelt, Lupin hatte den Werwolf in sich wieder verbannt und machte sich Vorwürfe, während das des Hundes immer flehentlicher wurde.

Ich ließ mich, mit dem Rücken gegen die große Holztür gelehnt, auf dem Boden nieder. Sah wie Hermine Ron vom Rücken des Hippogreifes half, wie sie Wormtail runterriss und auf die Bank, die neben ihr stand, drückte und wie sie Professor Snape, der nun langsam wieder zu sich kam, runter half und ihn stützte. Ich sah die verdatterten Gesichter des Ministers und seiner Auroren, wie sie von der Tür runter zu mir, dann zu Ron und seinem immer noch blutendem Bein, über Hermine, die Snape stützte zu Pettigrew huschten. Dort verweilten sie, nahmen einen ungläubigen Ausdruck an. „Peter? Peter Pettigrew?" Der Minister war eindeutig geschockt, einen totgeglaubten Mann nun quicklebendig und gut verpackt vor sich zu sehen. Pettigrews Augen huschten vom Minister über Hermine, die nun dabei war Madame Pomfrey, ohne genaue Details wie es passiert sei, zu erklären, was mit Ron und Snape los ist, zu mir. Ich sah ihn mit meinem finsterten Blick an, blickte ihm di rekt in die Augen, so dass er seine Augen nicht von mir nehmen konnte. „Sag ihm die Wahrheit Wormtail oder ich lass Moony und Padfoot auf dich los!" Meine Drohung hatte ihren Sinn eindeutig nicht verfehlt. Pettigrews Augen huschten Panisch immer wieder zwischen dem Minister, der groß en Holztür und mir hin und her. Dann endlich fing er an zu erzählen.

Er erzählte das er damals als Spion für Voldemord gearbeitet hatte, das er in seinem Auftrag meine Eltern ausspioniert hatte, meine Eltern verraten hatte, das er die Muggelstraße in die Luft gejagt und dabei absichtlich mehr als 50 Muggel getötet hatte, das er sich den Finger den man von ihm gefun den hatte selbst abgeschnitten hatte und sich in seiner Animagiform aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, damit Sirius den gesamten Ärger bekommt.

Nun sahen alle in der großen Halle, Schüler, Lehrer, Auroren sowie der Minister ihn ungläubig aber auch mit angewiederten Gesichtern an.

Als Pettigrew geendet hatte, war es immer noch so still, das man das leise Kratzen an der Tür nur zu gut hören konnte. Nun sahen alle Panisch zur Tür, denn jeder wusste, das da draußen ein Werwolf war. Doch dieses leise Kratzen passte nicht zu einem Werwolf. Ich hatte schon eine Ahnung, wer da um Einlass bat, doch weil man hier nicht vorsichtig genug sein konnte, öffnete ich die Tür erst ein mal einen Spalt breit um zu nachzuschauen. Und ich hatte Recht. Vor der Tür saß ein hechelnder Padfoot, der mich mit funkelnden Augen ansah. Ich ließ ihn rein, verschloss jedoch die Tür sofort wieder, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Von all dem unbeeindruckt, beriet sich der Minister gerade mit Dumbledore und seinen Auroren. Ich hatte Pad gerade etwas zu trinken auf den Boden gestellt, als sie sich wieder uns zuwendeten. „Nun, Mr. Pettigrew", seinen Namen sprach der Minister mit klarer Abneigung und Abscheu aus, „wenn Sie uns gerade die Wahrheit erzählt haben, was Sie wohl getan haben, denn Sie sind ja hier unter uns und nicht wie vorher geglaubt tot, dann denke ich das Sie wissen was für eine Strafe nun auf sie zu kommt?! Sie werden nach Askaban gebracht, auf Lebenszeit. Und dadurch, das die nun wieder hier sind und wir die Wahrheit kennen, freue ich mich sagen zu können das Sirius Black freigesprochen ist, in allen Punkten. Wenn Sie alle mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich muss diese Neuigkeiten noch dem Tagespropheten überbringen. Mr. Shaklebolt, bitte bringen Sie Mr. Pettigrew nach Askaban, fertig eingepackt ist er ja schon. Ms. Tonks, Sie versuchen bitte weiterhin Mr. Black zu finden und Sie, Mr. Kingsley werden ins Ministerium und den Bericht schreiben, einen schönen Abend noch."

Bei der Ankündigung, das Sirius frei war, musste ich unweigerlich Pad anstrahlen, der sich auch prompt an seinem Wasser verschluckte. Nun konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten, ich fing an zu la chen und Pad sah ungläubig zum Minister, dann zu mir, dann zu Ms. Tonks und schließlich verwan delte er sich. „Ich.... ich.... ich bin.... frei?????" Diese Worte kamen so ungläubig von ihm, das nun auch Hermine anfing zu kichern. „Und ich dachte immer, Hunde hätten ein gutes gehör." kam es nur von Hermine, immer noch kichernd. Sirius Augen huschten zu ihr, dann zu mir, dann zum Mi nister, der nun vollends geschockt schien, und wieder zu mir wo sie verweilten. Er kam auf mich zu und stellte sich direkt vor mich. „Tja, ich denke dann werd ich dich doch mitnehmen

können." das sagte er mit so viel Freude in der Stimme das ich schon wieder Grinsen musste.

„Mo....Moment, was soll das heißen?" nun war es Dumbledore der etwas ratlos schien. „Na, das heißt, das ich bei den Dursleys ausziehe und bei Sirius lebe." war meine schlichte Erklärung der Tatsachen. „Aber... Aber..." der Professor war mit seinem Latein am Ende. „Kein aber Herr Profes sor, ich weiß, damit Lilys Schutz erhalten bleibt, muss er bei einem Verwandten leben, ich bin sein Pate, also mit ihm Verwandt, die Potters haben mich in ihren Stammbaum aufgenommen, als ich da mals zu James und seinen Eltern gezogen bin, also bin ich nicht nur sein Pate sondern auch noch Stammbucheingetragener Verwandter. Ich erfülle alle Bedingungen und noch dazu kann ich ihn ver teidigen, wenn's nötig sein sollte." Mit diesen Worten hatte Sirius eindeutig gewonnen.

Ich werde demnächst zu Sirius ziehen, das ist alles was jetzt noch zählt, aber Moment.... „Ähm, du Sirius? Eine Frage hätt' ich da noch. Wo ziehen wir eigentlich hin?" Aus Sirius Gewinnerlächeln wurde nun ein riesiges Fragezeichen. „Oh, ähm, also... joah... hmmm...."


	3. Umzugspläne

_Umzugspläne oder auch Männer_

_Ich werde demnächst zu Sirius ziehen, das ist alles was jetzt noch zählt, aber Moment.... „Ähm, du Sirius? Eine Frage hätt' ich da noch. Wo ziehen wir eigentlich hin?" Aus Sirius Gewinnerlächeln wurde nun ein riesiges Fra gezeichen. „Oh, ähm, also... joah... hmmm...."_

„ Also, ich hätte da 3 Angeboten. 1. wir könnten in mein altes Haus in der nähe von London ziehen, doch da solltest du ein paar Sicherheitsvorschriften beachten, 2. könnten wir an die Westküste zie hen, ich hab da ne kleine Hütte in der nähe vom Wasser, oder aber 3. wir ziehen ins Potterhaus, das Anwesen, das deiner Familie seit Generationen gehört." nun war ich derjenige der geschockt da stand. 1. es gab drei Auswahlmöglichkeiten, 2. Das mit den Sicherheitsvorschriften von Haus Nr. 1 machte mich neugierig und 3. ich besaß ein eigenes Haus? Davon hatte mit nie jemand erzählt. Nun denn.....

„Ich sag dir was Pad, wir ziehen in das mit den Sicherheitsvorschriften, nicht zuletzt weil du mich neugierig gemacht hast, das Haus an der Küste nehmen wir für die Sommerferien und das Potteran wesen für die Weihnachtsferien." Ich war selbst überrascht von meiner Idee, doch Sirius schien sie zu gefallen. „Da das dann besprochen wäre, werde ich dann mal die Papiere aufsetzen, bitte kommt doch beide in zwei Stunden in mein Büro, dort machen wir dann den Papierkram fertig." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich nun auch Dumbledore. Ich sah hinter ihm, wie Snape mit einer zornes röte auf mich zu kam. Klar, er war sauer wegen der Sache in der heulenden Hütte. Hermine hatte dies offensichtlich auch gesehen, denn sie kam schnellen Schrittes auf uns zu, hakte sich bei Sirius und mir ein und schleifte uns mit den Worten „Wir drei werden jetzt mal nach Ron sehen." aus der großen Halle.

Ich nahm schon gar nicht mehr wahr, das wir keineswegs zum Krankenflügel, sondern zum Gryf findorturm unterwegs waren. Ich werde zu Sirius ziehen. Die einzige Frage dich sich mir nun noch stellte war wann?

„Ähm, Hermine? Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen oder so aber sagtest du nicht was von wegen Ron im Krankenflügel besuchen? Für mich siehts eher danach aus als würden wir zum Gryffindorturm gehen, das ist soweit ich weiß doch aber die ganz andere Richtung, wie lange geht's du hier noch mal zur Schule? 3 Jahre? Armes Mädchen, wenn du dir dann noch nicht mal die Wege merken kannst." Scheinbar war es nun auch Sirius aufgefallen, das wir keineswegs zu Ron gingen. Wir bo gen nämlich gerade in den Gang mit der fetten Dame ein, an die er sich, wie man in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, nur zu gut erinnerte. „Ja, ich hatte was von Ron besuchen gesagt, wie hätte ich euch beide sonst aus der Halle rausbringen können, ohne das es zu auffällig wirkt. In der großen Halle herrscht jetzt bestimmt das Chaos und da wolltet ihr doch sicherlich nicht bleiben oder? Dumbledo re wird den anderen Schülern bestimmt erst einmal alles erklären und solange sollten wir die Chan ce nutzen und uns im Turm ausruhen. So hatte ich mir das zumindest vorgestellt." Auf diesen Rede schwall von Hermine war Sirius eindeutig nicht gefasst gewesen denn er brachte nur ein trockenes „Ahja." raus.

Über diesen sehr einfallsreichen Kommentar mussten Hermine und ich jedoch schmunzeln, was von Sirius natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Hey, was gibt's da zu Grinsen?" fragte dieser nun und setz te sofort seinen Hundeblick auf und schob die Unterlippe leicht vor. Wäre er jetzt ein Welpe, ich hätte ihn nicht abschieben können! Doch dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gab uns den Rest. Wir prusteten los. Sirius verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle zu dem großen, schwarzen Hund und knurrte uns einmal gefährlich an, als Zeichen, das wir Laufen sollten, solange wir noch konnten. Er jagte uns direkt Richtung Krankensaal und ich hätte schwören können, hätte er gewollt, dann hätte er uns mit Leichtigkeit eingeholen können.

So geschah es, dass wir lachend in den Krankenflügel stürzten. „Na na na, Herrschaften! Hier wird nicht gerannt, Mr. Weasley braucht dringend Ruhe! Außerdem, Mr. Black, dulde ich hier immer noch keine Tiere, auch keine Animagi. Also verwandeln sie sich bitte, ich schau mir dann gleich mal Ihre Wunden an. Und sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten keine, ich hab die Wunden vorhin genau gese hen!" tadelte Madame Pomfrey uns sofort. Als sie in ihr Büro ging um Medizin zu holen, die ver mutlich für Ron sein sollte hörten wir sie noch etwas wie „Deja-vu" und „Rumtreiber in der Voll mondnacht" murmeln. Bei dieser Frau hätte man wirklich meinen können, das sie durch und durch gut sei, doch Padfoot wusste es anscheinend besser. Denn kurz nachdem sie in ihrem Büro ver schwunden war setzte er sich, immer noch als Padfoot, auf eines der Krankenbetten.

Dort versteckte er sich nur einen kurzen Augenblick später unter der Decke, da die Schulheilerin mit 4 verschiedenen Tränken wieder in den großen Raum kam. Als die gute dann bemerkte, das er sich als HUND in eines der Betten gelegt hatte und sie nun unter der Decke, mit leuchtend gelben Augen, argwöhnisch musterte bekam sie einen Schreianfall der einer Alraune hätte Konkurrenz ma chen können. „Mr. Black! Raus! Raus aus diesem Bett! Verwandeln Sie Sich gefälligst oder bleiben Sie gleich draußen! Wie oft denn noch?!! Ich dulde KEINE Tiere hier im Krankenflügel!"

Alles schien als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Da nun auch Pad bemerkt hatte, das sie mit der Situation eindeutig überfodert war, nicht zuletzt dadurch, das Ron, Hermine und ich uns ernst haft das Lachen verbieten mussten, erbarmte er sich und verwandelte sich schnell zurück. „Sorry Poppy aber das musste mal wieder sein." er lächelte sie vielsagend an und zwinkerte ihr zu, was sie nun vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte, so das sie lediglich noch die Worte „Alle 4 Tränke." „In einer Stunde wird's besser." rausbrachte und in ihrem Büro verschwand. Nun konnte auch Sirius nicht mehr an sich halten. Alle vier lachten laut los. Doch da fiel mir wieder ein, das ich ja noch eine unbeantwortetet Frage hatte. „Sag mal, wann kann ich eigentlich zu dir ziehen?" Sirius sah mich erst verblüfft dann aber aus vor Freude strahlenden Augen an. „Nun, ich würde sagen, sobald das Schuljahr vorbei ist, bis dahin werde ich dir noch ein paar Dinge über das Haus erklären. Du musst wissen, es ist sehr eigensinnig. Hat deiner Mum damals garnicht gefallen, als dein Dad, Re mus und ich das Haus gekauft haben, als kleines „Rumtreiberhäuschen"."

Sofort machten wir uns daran über das Haus zu reden und Ideen zur Umdekorierung zu machen. Wir würden ein Haus mit unmengen an Zimmern haben (einem Speisesaal, 3 Bädern, 10 Schlafzim mern und einem riesigen Gelände um das Haus herum) haben. Spätestens ab da war Ron ebenfalls mit beim planen. Noch dazu kam eine riesige Bücherei. Bei deren Erwähnung Hermine ganz vor sichtig fragte, ob sie sich die Bücher dort mal ansehen und eventuell ausleihen dürfte. Darauf sagte Sirius nur „klar, kannst die aber auch behalten es sei denn Harry will sie haben, die meisten haben wir im laufe der Schulzeit gesammelt oder sie waren schon vorher in unserem Besitz, wirklich in teressieren tun sie mich aber nicht. Tob dich aus. Ich geh lieber in den Garten, da gibt's n Quid ditschfeld, auf dem ich mich austoben kann." „Ein Quidditschfeld?" fragten Ron und ich gleichzei tig „Geil, das wird der Hammer, Harry, ich komm dich jeden Tag besuchen!" prophezeite mir Ron. „Männer!" war alles was Hermine dazu rausbrachte.

Irgendwann, als wir beschlossen hatten die Weasleys zu fragen, ob sie dieses Jahr nicht die Som merferien bei uns, es ist immer noch ein komisches Gefühl das so zu denken, verbringen wollen, natürlich würden wir auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley fragen, meinte Sirius das es Zeit sei ins Bett zu gehen. Nicht zuletzt, weil wir ja morgen alles wegen meinem Umzug zu Sirius mit Dumbledore und dem Minister besprechen mussten und dann noch zu ende planen mussten. Ich wusste nicht wieso, doch ich hatte das komische Gefühl, das mir das Haus, trotz der Eigensinnigkeit, die Sirius mir im mer noch nicht näher erklär hatte, verdammt gut gefallen würde. Endlich konnte ich bei jemandem Leben, der mich nicht so herzlos wie die Dursleys behandeln würde. Oder tat Sirius nur so nett?


	4. Der Morgen danach

_Der Morgen danach_

_Endlich konnte ich bei jemandem Leben, der mich nicht so herzlos wie die Dursleys behandeln würde. Oder tat Sirius nur so nett?_

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dachte ich zuerst, das ich einfach nur einen wundereschönen Traum gehabt hatte. In meinem Traum war Sirius frei gekommen, hatte Dumbledore überzeugt, das ich zu ihm ziehen durfte und wir hatten sogar schon einige Pläne ausgearbeitet. Das musste einfach ein Traum gewesen sein. Die Tatsache, das ich von den Dursleys wegkommen würde, trug auch nicht sehr zu einer anderen Ansicht der Sache bei. Erst als ich in Rons leeres Bett sah wurde mir be wusst langsam, fast schneckentempomäßig bewusst, das ich wohl doch nicht geträumt hatte. Das al les, die Minuten in der Heulenden Hütte, die Flucht vor dem Werwolf in den sich Prof. Lupin ver wandelt hatte und der dramatische Auftritt, den wir in der Großen Halle geliefert hatten wirklich passiert sein musste. Spätestens aber als ich auf meine Füße schaute, weil ich gerade bemerkt hatte, das ich sie, weil ein ominöses Gewicht darauf lag, nicht bewegen konnte, wurde mir klar, das war kein Traum!

Am Fußende meines Bettes, quer über meine Beine, lag ein großer schwarzer Hund. Der Hund, den Prof. Trelawney mir immer als den Grimm vorgestellt hatte in ihren ganzen Todeswarnungen im Unterricht. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, dann konnte ich nur noch Lachen. Padfoot und mein persönlicher Grimm, wohl eher mein persönlicher Beschützer. Und doch stellten sich mir un weigerlich ein paar Fragen. Wieso war er im letzten Sommer im Ligusterweg aufgekreuzt und hatte mich angebellt? Wieso war er auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und hatte mich wie gebannt ange starrt? Und was bitte hatte er damals mit Krummbein am Waldrand getrieben? Vollkommen in Ge danken, wegen der ganzen Fragen die ich noch an ihn hatte, auch was es denn nun mit diesem ei genwilligen Haus auf sich hatte, in das wir ziehen wollten, bemerkte ich nicht, das mich plötzlich zwei leuchtend Gelbe Augen ansahen auch bemerkte ich nicht das leise Knurren vom Fußende mei nes Bettes. Scheinbar jedoch hatte Pad es nicht mehr ausgehalten das ich ihn nicht beachtete, denn plötzlich ertönte sehr, sehr lautes Hundegebell im Raum, was die anderen Jungs ebenfalls aufweck te. Da sein das Bellen und darauf folgende Knurren sehr gefährlich klangen fingen sie auch sofort an zu schreien. Nur ich verstand, das er mich aus den Gedanken reißen wollte und das Knurren sei ne Art war die mich zu einer kleinen sportlichen Aktivität herausfordern sollte.

Denn nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem ich ihn mit meinem Blick fixiert hatte, sprintete er zur halb offen stehenden Tür, und ich lief ihm hinterher. Ich lief ihm fluchend hinterher während er sich hin ter Hermine zu verstecken versuchte. Kein leichtes unterfangen für einen so großen Hund! Als ich am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war wurde ich langsamer. Ich nahm nur nebenbei wahr, das Pads ge belle wohl den gesamten Gryffindorturm geweckt hatte und nun alle zusahen wie ich, nur mit einer weiten Jogginghose bekleidet, ganz langsam Richtung Hermine ging. Hermines Blick dabei war einfach zu köstlich. Zuerst hatte sie verängstigt und gleichzeitig verwirrt auf den zu sich und dann hinter sich kauernden Hund gestarrt, als ich dann jedoch immer näher kam, sah sie mit einer Mi schung aus Angst, Wut und Vorfreude zwischen Pad und mir hin und her. „Hey kleiner, du wirst dich doch jetzt nicht hinter irgendeinem Rock verstecken oder? Erst mir die Beine platt liegen, dann alle ankläffen und jetzt das kleine Schoßhündchen spielen, so geht das aber nicht!" Diese Worte trieften schon fast vor Sarkasmus und doch zeigte sich der von mir gewünschte Effekt. Die leuch tend Gelben Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und schon im nächsten Moment hatte er einen Satz gemacht und mich damit auf den Boden gezerrt.

Die anderen mussten denken das ich verrückt geworden bin, wie ich nun lachend unter dem riesi gen, knurrenden schwarzen Hund lag und ihm übers Fell streichelte. Er hatte sich sofort entspannt, als ich anfing zu lachen, dachte er etwa, ich hätte diese Worte ernst gemeint? „Padfoot aus! Böses, böses Hündchen! Nun geh von Harry runter! Nein! Aus! Pad! Nein!" Doch nachdem Hermine ihn Hündchen genannt hatte, hätte sie nicht einmal mehr ein Hippogreif vor seiner Rache retten können.

Denn schon direkt danach war er von mir runter gegangen und auf sie zugeschlichen. Ich verfolgte das geschehen jedoch nur halb, da ich mich, durch Hermines erst gespielt wütenden und, als sie merkte das er es nun auf sie abgesehen hatte, entsetzten Blick, lachend auf dem Boden rollte. Das Gesamtbild muss wohl ebenfalls extrem lustig ausgesehen haben, denn als Prof. Dumbledore zu sammen mit dem Minister, Ms. Tonks und Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat konnten sich Ms. Tonks und Ron als sie uns sahen nicht mehr halten und prusteten sofort los, während Prof. Dumble dores Gesicht ein Lächeln zierte, als müsse er sich grade wirklich angestrengt einen Lachanfall ver kneifen und auch der Minister sah so aus, als sei er einem Lachanfall sehr nahe. Nunja, ich geb den 4 Leuten ja recht, denn wenn ich bedachte, das Hermine grade auf dem Rücken lag und wie ver rückt schrie, während Pad sie überall abschlabberte wo es ging und ich mich auf dem Boden wälzte vor lachen, dann bekam ich schon den nächsten Lachanfall.

„Nun.... Pad.... ich... ich glaub.... Hermine... ist sauber.... geh... geh runter... von ihr." war alles was ich mit mühsam aufgesetzter Ernsthaftigkeit rausbrachte. Und, oh wunder, er hörte auf mich. Her mine deren Gesichtsfarbe nun schon Rons Haaren hätte Konkurrenz machen können, rannte so schnell sie konnte in ihren Schlafsaal und murmelte was von wegen „sofort duschen" und „wider lich". 5 Minuten später hatten es dann auch Tonks, Ron und ich geschafft uns wieder zu beruhigen. Ron dadurch, das er sich umziehen wollte, jedoch nicht gewusst hatte das Sirius ein paar Farbbom ben in seinen Koffer gepackt hatte, welche explodierten, als er den Koffer öffnete, Tonks dadurch das er sich in einen Menschen verwandelte und sie in den Arm nahm und ich dadurch, das ich er fuhr, das die beiden Verwandt sind.

„So, ich denke ihr wisst, wieso wir hier sind?" fragte der Prof. als er sich ganz sicher war, das wir keinem erneuten Lachanfall erliegen würden. „Ja." war Sirius knappe Antwort. Ich hatte das Ge fühl, als würde es ihm in der Gegenwart des Ministers so gar nicht gefallen, denn ständig warf er ihm tödliche Blicke zu. Irgendwo auch verständlich. Immerhin hatte Fudge ihn damals ohne Pro zess nach Askaban geschickt. „Also, Sirius Black, hier sind Ihre Papiere, die Erstausgabe des Tages propheten, in dem die ganze Sache erklärt wurde, da ich mir sicher bin, das sie ihn heute noch nicht gelesen haben und die Papiere zur Vormundschaft von Harry Potter." erklärte der Minister mit etwas Vorsicht in der Stimme, während der Sirius die Papiere hab. Dieser überflog die meisten nur kurz, bei den Vormundschaftspapieren jedoch hielt er inne. „Das würde aber nicht bedeuten, das ich ihn adoptiere oder? Ich will das der junge seinen Namen behält, er soll halt nur bei mir Leben." warf Si rius auch, diskret wie eh und je, ein. Der Minister verneinte eine Adoption und so unterschrieben sowohl Sirius als auch ich unser Einverständnis, ohne uns die Papiere genauer anzusehen. „Scheiß drauf was da steht, Hauptsache du ziehst bei mir ein." waren Sirius Worte bevor er, mit einem strah lenden Lächeln, jede Seite der 20 seitigen Einverständniserklärung unterschrieb.

Nach dem Mittagessen wollte Sirius mir dann auch das Haus zeigen, nachdem wir noch einmal im Krankenflügel waren und Lupin gesehen hatten. Hermine und Ron hatten als Fudge, Ms. Tonks und Dumbledore weg waren zaghaft gefragt, ob sie vielleicht mitkommen könnten, was wir ihnen natürlich nur zu gern erlaubten. Doch zuerst mal sollte es nun das Mittagessen in der großen Halle sein zu dem wir gingen. Natürlich waren wir, dank unserm Auftritt gestern Abend, die Hauptattraktion. Besonders den Mädchen schien Sirius aufzufallen, was mich teilweise schockte auf der anderen Seite aber auch zum lachen brachte. Sirius, der das auch gemerkt hatte, flirtete nun zu meiner Unterhaltung sogar noch mit einigen, indem er ihnen verführerische Blicke zu warf. „Mr. Black, auch wenn ich froh bin, das Sie uns mal wieder besuchen, so lassen Sie uns doch bitte unsere armen Schülerinnen so wie sie sind, ja?" schallte da schon Dumbledores gebieterische und doch leicht amüsierte Stimme durch die große Halle. Sirius, der ertappt zusammengezuckt war als er angesprochen wurde, verwandelte sich nun wieder in den Hund, denn er hatte heute morgen ebenfalls die Animagibescheinigung ausgefüllt, und rannte zu den Professoren, wo er erst Gonnie um die Füße streifte und sich dann neben Dumbledore setzte und sich hinterm Ohr kraulen lies.

Das genoss er sichtlich und die meisten Schüler mussten sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Dumbledore hingegen schien das als natürlich zu sehen, das sich ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihm in einen Hund verwandelte und sich genüsslich von ihm kraulen ließ. Mir wurde bewusst, das er sich für meine Unaufmerksamkeit heute morgen rächen wollte, also spielte ich mit, was er jedoch nicht wusste. Ich aß genüsslich weiter, ohne ihn zu beachten, plötzlich fing ich an un kontrolliert zu zittern, bedeckte meine Augen mit den Händen und schrie „Wenn es dir bei ihm so viel besser gefällt, dann bleib doch gleich bei ihm, du untreuer Köter!" und rannte raus. Doch direkt hinter der Tür blieb ich stehen, ich wusste das er mir hinterher rennen würde. Ich kannte ihn zwar noch nicht lange, doch komischerweise schon verdammt gut. Und da kam er auch schon, sah sich suchend um, in der großen Halle war getuschel ausgebrochen. Als er mich sah, kam er mit gesenk tem Kopf und seinem besten Hundeblick auf mich zu.

Das ließ ich mir jedoch nicht bieten. Ich verwandelte ihn zurück und ließ Sirius nur eine Sekunde später an der Decke der großen Halle baumeln. „Och Padchen, es tut mir ja leid, aber ich liebe nun mal auch eine andere." „Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt, das wir so friedlich auseinander gehen,.... SHIT." Ich ließ ihn überrascht runter. „Was ist?" fragte ich ihn besorgt. „Ich schätze ihm ist gerade aufgefallen, das du noch keinen Spitznamen hast und er jetzt sein kreatives Köpfchen mal wieder sehr doll anstrengen muss." kam prompt die Antwort von Professor Lupin. „Moony, Moony, du hast mich wie immer durchschaut, doch euer Hochwohlgeboren, nun helfet mir einen würdigen Spitzna men für den hier anwesenden Jüngling der Rumtreiber zu erwählen." „Ich bin ein Rumtreiber?" fragte ich Sirius sofort. Fred und George sahen mich total verstört an, dann sahen sie zwischen Moony und Sirius hin und her und plötzlich sahen sie so aus, als stünden ihnen Adlige gegenüber. „Sie, Sie sind die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony und Padfoot?" kam es ungläubig von Fred. „Sie sind 2 der berühmten Rumtreiber? 2 Der bekanntesten Helden und Entertainer von Hogwarts?" fragte nun auch George etwas ungläubig. „Ja." sagte Sirius strahlend an mich gerichtet, dann wen dete er sich den Zwillingen zu, musterte sie einen Augenblick abschätzend bevor er dann mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht sagte:

„Ja, wieso? Wollt ihr Autogramme?" „Nein, die haben schon was viel besseres von uns gehabt Pad! Sie hatten die letzn 3 Jahre die Karte." „Oh, und wo is sie nu?" „Harry!" gaben nun Fred, George und Lupin wie aus einem Munde zurück. „Aha." war wieder einmal Sirius einfallsreiche Antwort. Hermine und ich sahen uns wissend an und fingen prompt wieder an zu lachen. Hermine stand auf und versteckte sich schnell hinter mir, damit Sirius sie nicht wieder anspringen konnte, wie noch heute morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Jetzt reichts ihr kleinen was-weiß-ich-nicht, wieso lacht ihr mich schon wieder aus?" „Wir wollen los." war alles was Hermine sagte und schon wieder „Aha!"

Wir gingen also, mit einem nun leicht beleidigt spielenden Sirius, nach draußen, vor die Tore von Hogwarts. Dort bedeutete Sirius uns dann, uns ganz stark an ihm festzuhalten. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das Sirius es genoss, wie Hermine sich an ihn krallte. Hmm ich würde ihn nachher mal fragen, bis dahin kommt diese Frage zu den anderen, die ich schon ganz verdrängt hatte. Er sagte uns noch, das wir jetzt Apparieren würden und das es beim ersten mal keineswegs angenehm sei, also wenn sich einer übergeben müsste, dann doch bitte in die von ihm entgegengesetzte Richtung. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich ein ziehen in meinem Magen und um mich herum verschwamm al les. Das nächste was ich nur Sekunden später sah, ließ meine Atmung aussetzen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Ich musste Träumen. „Na, gefällt es dir?" vernahm ich Sirius Stimme als sei sie ganz weit weg. Auf den Schreck musste ich mich erst einmal ins Gras niederlas sen, was Hermine mir sofort nachmachte. Sirius sah uns mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „So schlimm?" „Sirius, du bist verrückt! Das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Ich meine, siehs dir an! Ich meine das Haus is....."


	5. Das Haus

_Das Haus oder SIRIUS!!!!!!!!_

„_Sirius, du bist verrückt! Das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Ich meine, siehs dir an! Ich meine das Haus is..."_

„... es ist... das ist.... bist du dir sicher das wir HIER richtig sind? Ich meine... das... das Haus... es ist... ROSA!!!!!!!!" stotterte ich mir zurecht. „Ich sagte ja, es ist ein wenig eigensinnig, das liebe Häuschen." OMG! Während Sirius aussah als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt, das dieses Haus offensichtlich die Farbe nach belieben wechselt, wie ein Metamorphmagier sein Aussehen, lag Her mine schon mit Lachtränen in den Augen und nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, das Sirius seelenruhig vor einem Haus stand das sich selbst mich einem knal ligen Rosa bemalt hatte... Plötzlich, als hätte es meine Meinung zu dieser Farbe gehört, färbte es sich Pechschwarz mit leuchtenden grünen und roten Punkten. Dann ging es in ein elegantes Rot über bis es sich für Dunkelgrün entschied. Ok... Damit kann ich leben. „Das Haus scheint dich zu mögen." lachte Sirius, der meine Mimik mit dem Farbwechsel beobachtet hatte und anders als Her mine gemerkt hatte, da diese beim Farbspiel des Hauses erstarrt zu sein schien, das sich das Haus meiner Meinung neigte.

„Mit hat das Haus nie 'nen Farbwunsch erfüllt!" schmollte Sirius „Aber pass auf, ich wette, sobald du drinnen bist ändert es außen wieder die Farbe wie es mag! So ist Flower nunmal." „Flower?" schaltete sich nun Hermine auch wieder, wenn auch noch etwas verwirrt, mit ins Gespräch ein. „Ja, James meinte immer, das dieses Haus genauso eigensinnig und liebenswürdig sei, wie unsere Lilly flower." lachte Sirius. Das Haus wurde nach meiner mum benannt? Wow... Ich bin sicher Sirius kann mir noch ne Menge über die beiden erzählen. Aber nun wollte ich erstmal wissen wie es drin nen aussah. Immerhin hatte Sirius gemeint das wir bestimmt einiges erneuern müssen. Wir gingen rein und staunten alle drei.

Nicht ein einziger Staubkorn war im ganzen Haus zu sehen. Es war groß, größer als es von außen aussah. Viele Zimmer, die meisten, wie Sirius erklärte, Gästezimmer oder Abstellräume. Das Wohn zimmer war riesig, gemütlich und warm eingerichtet. Hier hätte die ganze Weasleyfamilie 5 mal reingepasst. Durch eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers gelangten wir in den Speise saal, hier stand ein Tisch an den sicherlich 50 bis 60 Leute platz haben würden. Auch hier war alles in warmen Farben gehalten. Wie ich bemerkte, war fast alles in den Gryffindor aber auch in den Ra venclaw farben gehalten. Als wir in der Küche ankamen wurde uns klar, wieso hier alles so sauber aussah.

In der Küche standen 4 Hauselfen und bereiteten gerade das Essen zu. „Cleo, Finny, Tore, Lisa." hauchte Sirius scheinbar genauso erstaunt wie wir. „Oh Master Black, willkommen zurück. Wir ha ben Sie bereits erwartet. Wünschen Sie jetzt schon zu speisen oder wollen Sie sich lieber erst erho len?" fragte die vordere Hauselfe, während sich alle vier vor Sirius verbeugten.

„Ähm.. jah... ich bin zurück... ähm, ich denke Essen werden wir, wenn ich den anderen hier den Rest des Hauses gezeigt hab. Und nun bitte hört auf euch zu verbeugen, ihr wisst das ich das nicht mag. Aber... eine frage Cleo, habt ihr das Haus all die Jahre in Schuss gehalten?" „Oh ja, Master Black..." „Cleo, fang endlich an mich mit Sirius anzureden, nicht Master und nicht Mr. Black, nur Sirius, bitte" flehte dieser nun schon fast „Das gilt auch für euch drei!" richtete er sich sofort an die anderen drei Hauselfen. „Okay, wie Sie wünschen, wir werden Ihnen dann bescheid geben, wenn das Essen fertig ist. Und im übrigen, ja, wir haben das Haus sauber gehalten, denn wir haben immer gewusst das Sie irgendwann zurück kommen würden." antwortete nun der Hauself den Sirius Finny nannte. „Aber... wieso? Ihr beiden, Cleo und Finny, arbeitet doch eigentlich gar nicht für mich...." „Nun Mr. Black... ähm Sirius, nachdem das Haus unserer eigentlichen Familie eingestürzt war und wir nicht wussten wo wir hin sollten, kamen wir hier her. Wir halfen Tore und Lisa beim erhalt die ses Hauses in der Hoffnung das Sie eines Tages zurückkehren würden und unseren Meister mitbrin gen. Und wie ich sehe, taten wir gut daran die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben. Master Potter ist eben falls hier." sagte Cleo nun wieder in einem fast schon kessen Tonfall und verbeugte sich vor mir. Ich hab Hauselfen?!!?

„Ähm.. jah, gut. Ihr könnt bleiben, wenn Sirius das erlaubt, doch nun wüsst ich gern, was der Rest des Hauses beherbergt. Sirius?" „Was? Oh, ja, sicher. Gebt uns dann bescheid, wenn das Essen fer tig ist, ja meine Lieben?" „Natürlich." sagten alle vier gleichzeitig. So gingen wir weiter. „Oh man, ich hätte nicht gedacht das meine alten Hauselfen noch hier sind und noch dazu die beiden der Pot terfamilie. Wow." „Ich hab nichtmal gewusst, das wir überhaupt Hauselfen hatten." sagte ich und Sirius fiel scheinbar mein Vorwurfsvoller Ton auf. „Weißt du Harry, ich hab nicht gewusst, das die beiden noch Leben." „Aber du gehst gut mit ihnen um, man hätte fast denken können, das sie deine Freunde sind." meinte Hermine mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung und Freude in der Stimme. „Na hör mal Hermine, natürlich sind sie meine Freunde. Ich behandle sie zumindest weitestgehend so. Ich sehe sie nicht als meine Diener an, sondern als jemanden, der mir das Essen macht, mir den Haushalt allgemein schmeißt und dem ich dafür sehr dankbar sein kann." Hermine erwiderte nichts sondern sah Sirius einfach nur glücklich an.

Plötzlich blieb Sirius stehen. Er sah wehmütig zur Tür neben der er stand und drehte sich dann zu mir um. „Also Harry, ich hab mir gedacht, das du zwei Zimmer bekommst, du darfst daraus alles machen was du willst. Ich helf dir dabei natürlich gern. Also, ich weiß nicht ob du das Zimmer hier haben willst. Es war das Zimmer deiner Eltern, sozusagen eine Art festgelegtes Gästezimmer, das sie sehr oft hier waren. Das Zimmer neben dessen Tür du stehst ist dein altes Kinderzimmer, ich dachte wir verbinden die beiden, so das du nicht extra aus dem einen Zimmer raus musst um ins an dere zu gelangen." „Das ist genial Sirius. Danke. Ich denke aber, das ich das Zimmer meiner Eltern so lassen werde, wegen der Erinnerungen, die du sicher auch nicht verlieren willst. Obwohl, bevor ich das entscheide, will ich's von innen sehen." erwiderte ich so schnell es ging und grinste ihn an. Nun schien es auch ihm besser zu gehen und Hermine...

MOMENT!! „Sirius? Wo ist Hermine hin?" „Ähm, keine Ahnung, war sie nicht eben noch hier?" „Komisch...." Wo war sie nur wieder hingegangen?? Dann kam plötzlich jemand in einen der Bil derrahmen die an der Wand hingen, jemand mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. „Tatze, alter Freund, wie geht's? Naja, is ja auch egal... Ähm, wusstest du schon das da ein Eindringling in der Biblio thek der hochwohlgeborenen Herren oder kurz der Rumtreiber ist?" sprach das Abbild meines Va ters, das in mit höchstens 18 zeigte. „Ein Eindringling?"

„Ja, so ne kleine Diebin, die hat sich einfach eins der Bücher genommen und sich in MEINEN Ses sel gesetzt, das ist nicht zu fassen oder?" regte er sich weiter auf, so wie er aussah, fand er es alles andere als lustig und dennoch musste ich lachen. „Seit wann haben Bilder anspruch auf Möbel die im Haus stehen und kann es sein das dieses Mädchen zufälligerweise auf den Namen Hermine hört?" „Ja, das tut sie und ich darf mir meine Möbel, die ich zu meinen Lebzeiten besessen haben jawohl immernoch als mein Eigen ansehen oder?" fragte er patzig und drehte sich zu mir um. Erst da merkte er, mit wem er überhaupt redete. Im nächsten Moment machte sein Kinn schon Bekannt schaft mit dem Boden oder eher mit dem Rahmen. „Rumtreiber-Missetats-Ideen-Raum, SOFORT TATZE!" und schon war er wieder weg.

„Rumtreiber-Missetats-Ideen-Raum?" fragte ich Sirius belustigt. „Er meint die Bibliothek." klärte dieser mich auf, während der den Kopf schüttelte und mich hinter sich her winkte. „Wie viele Na men habt ihr bitte für eine einfache Bibliothek?" „Nun, eines kann ich dir sagen Harry, DAS ist kei ne EINFACHE Bibliothek, es ist der geheime Sitz der Rumtreiberweisheiten." spöttelte Sirius. Okay... Während wir auf dem Weg waren erklärte Sirius mir noch ein Paar Einzelheiten über das Haus. So erfuhr ich auch, welche Räume ich nicht betreten durfte, bei den meisten auch warum.

Zum Beispiel gab es einen Raum der nur von den vier Rumtreibern betreten werden konnte. Ein al tes Tränkelabor über das meine Mum Flüche gesprochen hatte, sodass jeder der versuchte hinein zu kommen sofort verhext wurde und das Zimmer, welches er für die Hauselfen eingerichtet hatte. Dazu kamen einige Räumlichkeiten wie zum Beispiel Abstellkammern, die Sirius selbst noch nie betreten hatte, da das Haus diese aus irgendeinem Grund schützte, sowie das Bad im ersten Stock. Wieso ich dieses jedoch nicht betreten sollte erzählte er mir nicht. Ich erfuhr auch, das er das Haus von seiner Cousine Andromeda Tonks bekommen hatte. Welche eine Metamorphmagierin ist und das Haus darum so verhext hat, das es die gleichen Anwandlungen hat.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, entdeckten wir sofort Hermine, die sich gerade sichtlich wütend mit dem Abbild des 18 jährigen Sirius stritt. Vermutlich wegen ihres unerlaubten Eindringens in diese „heiligen Hallen". Während die beiden sich also stritten sprachen meine Eltern ziemlich leise mit einander und ich konnte sehen, das meine Mutter kurz vorm Verzweifeln war.

Der, damals noch glücklich aussehende Remus saß einfach nur auf der Wiese, auf die auf dem Port rait zu sehen war, die Wiese bei der Peitschenden Weide schoss es mir durch den Kopf, und sah be lustigt zu wie Hermine den Sirius auf dem Bild zurrecht wies, das er selbst ihr doch erlaubt hätte, diesen Raum zu betreten und sich hier umzusehen, was dieser wiederrum nicht wahrhaben wollte. Dann bemerkte ich Pettigrew, der sich hinter Sirius gestellt hatte um ihm immer beipflichtete, diese kleine Ratte! Ich nickte Sirius, der neben mir stand, zu, als ich bemerkte, das er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Er nahm dies als Zeichen, das ich genug gesehen hatte und Räusperte sich. Sofort schnellten 6 Köpfe zu uns, die alle einen anderen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatten. Remus sah ein fach interessiert aus, während der Abgebildete Sirius sichtlich böse zu ihm herübersah, als wolle er sagen wieso hast du sie hier reingelassen?!!? Pettigrew sah ängstlich zwischen Sirius und mir hin und her, doch mich interessierten nur zwei Gesichter. Die Gesichter meiner Eltern. Sie sahen mich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Angst und Trauer an doch auch Glück und Stolz konnte ich in ih ren Blicken erken nen.

„Hey ihr beiden. Sirius könntest du dir... ähm ich meine deinem früheren du... ähm.. Ach Herr Gott nochmal sag dem hier gefälligst das ich keine Einbrecherin oder Diebing bin und das du mir erlaubt hast die Bibliothek zu durchstöbern.""Jaja, is ja gut Minny. Sie darf diesen Raum betreten wann im mer sie will und sie darf so viele Bücher hier lesen wie sie will. Ja, sie darf sich sogar Bücher mit nehmen wenn sie eines findet, das sie gerne weiterlesen möchte, auch wenn sie nicht hier ist." „WIE HAST DU MICH GRADE GENANNT?!!!?" „..??? Achso... Minny." Sirius sah sie mit ei nem kessen Lächeln an. Hätte ich ihm vielleicht sagen sollen das jetzt der Perfekte Moment war um wegzulaufen und um Gnade zu Flehen? Hmm... Nö, er ist alt genug!„NENN. MICH. NIE. ! Hermine oder Mine aber NIEMALS „MINNY" oder sonst irgendwie in der Richtung KAPIERT BLACK?!!?" schrie sie ihn nun an. Doch als sie merkte, das sie gerade am austicken war schlug sie schnell die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sirius... tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht..." „Schon ok Hermine.... Ich steh drauf!" sagte er mit einem schelmischen Blick zu meiner Mutter. Hermine ließ vor Schreck ihr Buch fallen, welches sie bis eben schlaff in der Hand gehalten hatte, das Abbild von Remus und ich prusteten los, während sich mein Dad zwischen den Sirius auf dem Bild, welcher nun ebenfalls breit lächelnd auf sie zugetreten war, und meine Mum stellte. „Lass das lieber sein! Ich warne dich Tatze!" Plötzlich ertönte ein Lei ses Plopp und Cleo stand vor uns. „Master Potter, das Essen ist fertig, möchten sie in der Küche oder im Speisesaal essen?" „Ähm, ich denke, wir essen in der Küche oder Sirius?" „Klar, Master Potter." witzelte dieser nur rum. „Wir werden dann dort den Tisch decken." antwortete Cleo sicht lich begeistert und mit einem weiteren Plopp war sie wieder verschwunden.

„Essen!! Ich will auch!!" schrien Dad und Sirius gleichzeitig aus dem Portrait nur um dann ent täuscht zu schauen „Aber Gemälde können ja nichts essen." sagte mein Dad auf einen Fragenden Blick von mir in Trauerton. „Da würde ich dir spontan widersprechen alter, wenn du mich fragst hat die Fette Dame es tatsächlich geschafft zuzunehmen!" „Echt? Das musst du mir später nochmal ge nauer erzählen." Sirius wusste einfach, wie man meinen Dad, und sei es nur ein magisches Portrait von ihm, wieder zum Lachen brachte. „Ich bin noch mal eben im Bad." sagte ich zu Hermine und schon verließ ich den Raum.

Meine Gedanken schwirrten im Kreis. Heute war schon so vieles passiert. Aber ich war mir sicher, das die Eigenart, das dieses Haus seine Farbe ändern konnte, scheinbar innen wie außen, nicht das einzige war, was es mit diesem Haus auf sich hatte. Ich erreichte die Tür, hinter der, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte das Bad sein musste. Ich stieß die Tür auf und trat einen Schritt in den Raum. Es war groß und stilvoll eingerichtet. Ich sah mich weiter um, doch was ich dann sah ließ mich erstar ren... Nur ein einziger Hilfeschrei entfuhr meiner Kehle, bevor ich, da ich an meinem Leben hing, um eben dieses rannte. „SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	6. Ein echter Rumtreiber?

_Fragen über Fragen oder ein echter Rumtreiber_

_Ich sah mich weiter um, doch was ich dann sah ließ mich erstarren... Nur ein einziger Hilfeschrei entfuhr meiner Kehle, bevor ich, da ich an meinem Leben hing, um eben dieses rannte. „SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**Zur selben Zeit in der Rumtreiberbibliothek:**

„Hermine? Wo ist Harry hin?" „Der wollte noch kurz ins Bad..... wieso guckst du auf einmal so ko misch Sirius Black?!??" doch plötzlich hörte man den vermeintlichen Grund für Sirius Blick, der sowohl amüsiert, besorgt aber auch hinterlistig wirkte. „SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" erklang Harrys Stimme und würde kein Schallschutzzauber auf den Außenmauern liegen, dann hätte man den Schrei sicher bis nach London gehört... Wir rannten schnell zu ihm und ich merkte, das wir nicht Richtung Bad unterwegs waren sondern in den Vorgarten liefen. Was ich da zu sehen bekam ließ mich erneut vor Lachen auf den Boden sinken.

Harry rannte die ganze Zeit im Kreis, dicht gefolgt von einem Duschkopf, der ihn wohl unbedingt waschen wollte, einem Kamm der sich an Harrys Haaren zu schaffen machen wollte und einem Föhn, der wohl hinterher alles wieder trocknen sollte. „Bleib stehen Harry, es wird nicht aufhören ehe du es nicht über dich ergehen lässt." rief ihm Sirius zu, der ebenfalls vor Lachen in die Knie ge gangen war. Harry funkelte uns nur böse an, doch dann befolgte er Sirius rat und hielt einfach still. 2 Minuten später stand ein frisch gewaschener und gekämmter Harry vor uns, wobei man von der Bekanntschaft seiner Haare mit dem Kamm nicht viel bemerkte.

**Harrys Sicht:**

„Tja, ich hatte dich gewarnt!" „Gewarnt? Wovor?" „Dem Bad im ersten Stock?!??" „Aber... Oh.. Okay, hab's vergessen...?" „Aha." Oho, schon wieder diese vor Genialität strotzende Antwort. Ich setzte meinen besten Hundeblick ein doch Sirius meinte dazu bloß „Lass das mit dem Hundeblick lieber sein, das ist mein Trick... Ach übrigens, ich glaube das Essen wartet." mit diesem Kommentar verwandelte er sich in Tatze, schnüffelte einmal in der Luft und rannte laut kläffend los Richtung Küche. „War ja klar, kaum riecht er das Essen, schon sind wir ihm egal..." war alles was ich dazu noch sagen konnte, während Ron, der sich seit wir hier waren extrem ruhig verhalten hatte, und Hermine nur zustimmend nickten.

„Nein Sir! Es wird erst gegessen wenn Master Potter und die anderen beiden Herrschaften hier am Tisch sitzen! So leid es mir tut Sirius!" Haha! Sirius saß doch echt am Küchentisch und durfte nichts von dem leckeren Essen anfassen, weil wir noch nicht saßen. Tja, da hat das Vorlaufen wohl doch nichts gebracht. „Ist schon gut Finny, lasst ihn ans Essen ran, bevor er sich von einem von uns ernährt... Ihr könnt dann erst einmal Pause machen oder so. Was auch immer ihr wollt. Macht wor auf ihr Lust habt, ok?" „Der gütige Master erlaubt uns eine Pause zu machen Sir? Wir sollen ma chen was wir wollen?? Der gütige Sir ist zu gut zu uns! Wir sind nur Hauselfen, wir haben so etwas wie Pausen oder eigene Wünsche nicht verdient Sir!" antwortete Finny mir sofort mit großen Augen und einer leisen, ehrfürchtigen Stimme. „Wer zum Henker hat euch das eingeredet? Natürlich dürft ihr Pausen machen oder mal das tun, was ihr wollt." „Der junge Master spricht genauso wie seine Vorfahren! Doch das ist zu gut Sir. Wir dürfen nicht einfach machen was wir wollen." sagte Cleo darauf hin. Ich bin also wie meine Eltern und der Rest meiner Familie. Wieso akzeptieren sie es dann nicht? Aber ich wäre ja nicht Harry James Potter, Sohn eines Rumtreibers und somit selbst ein Rumtreiber, wenn ich dieses Problem nicht lösen könnte.

„Ihr wollt das nicht aus freien Stücken tun?! Ok! Dann befehle ich euch jetzt, das ihr Pausen macht und euren eigenen Interessen nachgeht wenn ich euch gerade keine andere Aufgabe habt. Und wenn ich sage keine andere Aufgabe, dann meine ich, wenn Sirius und ich euch gerade keine Aufgabe zu erledigen gegeben haben. Wenn die Sonne scheint geht ihr raus, ihr könntet einen kleinen Garten anlegen und euch immer nachdem ihr eine halbe Stunde gearbeitet habt im Schatten ausruhen. Ihr werdet nicht mehr nur Wasser trinken und das übrig gebliebene Essen essen. Ihr werdet mit uns am Tisch sitzen und Essen. Ihr werdet trinken, worauf ihr Durst habt. Ihr werdet zu uns kommen, wenn euch was fehlt, wenn euch langweilig ist oder wenn ihr einfach nicht allein sein wollt! Und vor al lem werden wir ab heute jeden Tag den wir zusammen in diesem Haus verbringen alles zu einem Spiel machen, den Abwasch, das Kochen, das Tisch decken, das Putzen und das Wäsche machen. Hab ich noch was vergessen, was ich euch befehlen muss, damit ihr nicht wie in Gefangenschaft lebt?!! Nein... glaube ich nicht. Also, ich hoffe ihr habt mich verstanden, als ich sagte, dass das ein Befehl ist?" „Ja Master Potter Sir." antworteten alle vier Hauselfen wie aus einem Mund während Sirius dumm grinste und Hermine und Ron mich mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. „Oh, ich hab doch was vergessen, nennt mich Harry." „Ja Master Harry Sir." Nun war es um Sirius geschehen, denn dieser hatte bei der Antwort der Hauselfen den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen lassen und war vor lachen vom Stuhl gerutscht. Auch Hermine grinste nun und Ron? Der war immer noch er starrt.

„Nein nein nein, nicht Master und nicht Sir nur Harry okay? NUR Harry, so wie bei Sirius, nur der Vorname. Ohne jeglichen weiteren Titel." „Sie sind schlimmer als unsere alte Herrin Mrs. Potter, ihre Mutter." schmunzelte Cleo. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie verstanden, das es keinen Grund mehr gab unterwürfig zu sein. „Danke Cleo, ich nehme das mal als eine Art Kompliment auf." „Das sollte es natürlich auch sein Harry." erwiderte Cleo sofort, doch ihr spitzbübisches Lächeln, der kesse Un terton in ihrer Stimme und das glänzen ihrer Augen verrieten sie. „Nun... jetzt.....jetzt wo das.... ge klärt ist... können.... können wir ja.... endlich essen!" brachte Sirius zwischen seinen Lachern raus. „Klar, na dann, setzt euch zu uns und esst mit uns. Das riecht wirklich lecker. Entschuldigt wenn ich frage aber was ist das eigentlich, woher habt ihr das Rezept und könnt ihr mir das beibringen?"

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell denken wie die Worte aus meinem Mund kamen. Erst sahen mich alle, inklusive Sirius, der augenblicklich still geworden war, erstaunt an, dann fingen Finny und Cleo aber an zu lächeln und Finny sagte bloß „Das ist ein griechisches Gericht namens Kleftiko. Wir haben das Rezept von ihrer Mutter, sie hat uns sehr oft neue Rezepte beigebracht und natürlich können wir ihnen das Rezept geben. Es ist immerhin ein Familienrezept." Während er das sagte wurden Hermine uns Rons Augen immer größer und ihre Kinnladen würden wohl bald Bekannt schaft mit dem Boden machen. Sirius Augen wurden ebenfalls immer größer und fingen an zu fun keln, was aber wohl eher daran lag, das er jetzt wusste, was er da gleich essen würde.

„Na dann, das musst du probieren Harry, das war die beste Idee deiner Mum, mit deinem Dad ne Reise nach Griechenland zu machen. Sie hat so leckere Rezepte mit hergebracht. Das schmeckt ein fach genial! Und man kommt sich sofort vor als sei man im Urlaub." schwärmte Sirius. Okay, dann mal hinsetzen und Essen fassen. Kaum hatte ich mich hingesetzt nahmen auch die Hauselfen ihre neuen Plätze am Küchentisch ein, zwar noch immer etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend, doch ich war mir sicher, das wäre auch nur eine Phase. Sie mussten sich halt erstmal dran gewöhnen, das wieder Menschen im Haus waren. „Achja, Sirius?" hätt' ich's doch beinahe wieder vergessen. „Was gibt's kleiner?" fragte er mich sofort mit vollem Mund. „Naja, erst einmal möchte ich das du zuende kaust und dann das zerkaute runterschluckst bevor du antwortest." sagte ich mich gespielt böser Miene und tadelndem Ton. „Ja Mami." sagte er reuevoll und doch trieften diese Worte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Und außerdem?" Oh, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das ich schon wieder eine Weile schweigend neben ihm saß. „Nun ja, da gibt's ein Paar Fragen, die ich an dich hätte und ich dachte, wo wir grade Zeit haben, stell ich sie dir einfach mal und du versuchst sie mir zu beantworten so weit es möglich ist, ok?" fragte ich den Hundeanimagus mit vorsichtiger und gleichzeitig neugieri ger Stimme. „Okay, schieß los." war alles was er sagte, bevor er sich den Mund wieder mit diesem leckeren Essen füllte. Hermine und Ron sahen ungefähr so neugierig aus, wie ich mich fühlte und sahen nun zwischen Sirius und mir hin und her.

„Also zuerst mal, wieso warst du letzten Sommer im Ligusterweg und hast mich angekläfft?" „Oh.. naja, ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht und ich wusste ja, wo Petunia wohnt. Als ich dann gesehen hab wie dieser „Luftballon"" bei diesen Worten mussten wir alle grinsen, bis auf Hermine die ein abwertendes schnauben hören lies „aus euren Garten in den Himmel stieg, dachte ich, ich warte lie ber noch etwas. Und dann sah ich dich, wie du mich deinem Koffer aus der Tür kamst und einfach gegangen bist. Ich schlich dir nach und als du dich auf den Bordstein gesetzt hast wusste ich, das du eigentlich keine Ahnung hattest, was du nun tun sollst. Ich hab also etwas Magie benutzt um dir zu zeigen, das ein Zauberer in deiner Nähe ist. Dann hab ich mich durch diesen Busch gekämpft und bin auf diesen Ast getreten. Ja Harry, das du mich auf hörst war der Plan. Ich bellte dich an, und zeigte dir meine Zähne, damit du den Zauberstab rausholst. Denn nur so konnte der Fahrende Ritter wissen wo du bist. Indem du den Zauberstab hebst. Hast du das soweit verstanden?" sagte er, als müsste ich es doch eigentlich wissen. „Also hast du mich besuchen wollen, gesehen wie ich abge hauen bin, mich verfolgt und mich dann angebellt, damit der Fahrende Ritter mich findet?" fragte ich immer noch ungläubig. „Korrekt. Aber du sprachst von mehreren Fragen, also die nächste bitte."

„Ähm, ja, okay, die nächste Frage.... achja... Wieso warst du bei dem Quidditschspiel? Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff? Und wieso hast du mich da wie gebannt angestarrt?" „Hä? Achso, das. Das ist einfach. Ich wollte wissen wie gut du bist, ich hatte schon vorher öfters gesehen, wie du zum Trai ning hin oder vom Training zurück gegangen bist und da wollt ichs halt mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen, wenn man nicht so drauf achtet, das da ein großer Hund auf der Tribüne sitzt. Das hätte dann wohl doch für mehr Trubel gesorgt als dein Sturz. Tut mir übrigends leid, das ich mich Kurz zurück verwandelt habe und damit die Dementoren angelockt hab. Wollt ich nicht. Und ich hab dich nur so „angestarrt" weil du noch besser bist als dein Vater, wenn ich das so sagen darf und das will schon ne Menge heißen!" Wow, er sagt ich bin besser als mein Vater. Und das obwohl mein Dad der beste Sucher gewesen sein soll, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. „Jemand der besser ist als ich gibt es nicht, egal in was! Und wenn doch, dann soll der mal hierher kommen." kam es sofort patzig aus ei nem der Portraits. Und da waren sie wieder. Mein 18 jähriger Vater mit meiner Mum, Moony, Tatze und Wurmschwanz. Dieser Verräter, diese miese kleine schmierige Ratte! Wie kann er es überhaupt noch wagen, sich bei uns blicken zu lassen?!! „Nun, der kleine hier ist mindesten dreimal so gut wie du damals Krone. Glaub mir mal, ich habs gesehn." „Sirius du übertreibst ich bin höchstens zweite Liga!" war alles was ich sagen konnte, bevor ich beschämt den Kopf senkte. „Nein Harry, er über treibt nicht! Sei nicht immer so bescheiden. Du bist in der ersten Klasse, direkt nach der ersten Flugstunde in die Hausmannschaft gekommen. Du bist der jüngste Spieler seit über einem Jahrhun dert! Und du hast in den letzten drei Jahren nur ein einziges mal den Schnatz nicht gefangen und das war weil du während dem Spiel von Dementoren angegriffen wurdest und 50 Meter tief gestürzt bist! Also sag nicht, das du nur Zweitklassig bist, capito?!" brauste Ron auf. Hey, das war das erste mal, das er etwas gesagt hatte, seit wir hier waren oder? Aber er hat ja recht. Irgendwo zumindest.

„Du bist Sucher? Seit der ersten Klasse? Direkt nach der ersten Flugstunde? Das ist eindeutig mein Junge!" rief mein Dad freudig aus, während meine Mutter so aussah als würde es ihr besser gefal len, wenn ich die Finger vom Besen lassen würde und erst recht vom Quidditschspielen. „Du bist seit der ersten Klasse dabei und hast nur einmal den Schnatz nicht bekommen, wegen Dementoren? Du musst uns das alles nachher noch genauer erklären Junge." sagte der abgebildete Sirius voller Vorfreude auf die Geschichten, die ich ihnen von meinen Spielen erzählen könnte. „Jaja, wird er machen. Aber jetzt mal was wichtigeres, was wollt ihr eigentlich hier? Uns beim essen zusehen?" fragte nun Hermine teils belustigt, teils verwirrt.

„Erstens junge Dame, dürfen wir uns wohl auch ohne Ihre Erlaubnis in den Bildern umherwandern wie wir wollen. Zweitens Gnädigste nein, wir wollen euch nicht beim Dinnieren beobachten, das würde sich nicht gehören. Und drittens eure königliche Hoheit Lord Krone von Potter Manor be durfte einer kleinen Ablenkung durch sein Volk, welches ja nun hier mit Hauselfen an einem Tisch zu essen gedenkt." antwortete Remus mit gütiger Pfarrerstimme. „Hättest du lieber Leinen oder Jute?" fragte ich sofort. „Du sprichst wirr, mein verirrtes Schäfchen. Öffne deine Seele dem Heili gen Geist, auf dass er deine Gedanken ordnet." „Na, deine Mönchskutte? Ich denke eine aus Leinen reicht völlig. Sind sie damit einverstanden, ehrwürdiger Vater?" Nun sahen alle im Raum und im Rahmen belustigt an. „Gott wird dir deinen Weg weisen, doch beschreiten musst du ihn selbst." „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Moony!" „Kontrolliere deine Wortwahl, mein Sohn. Du weißt doch, was böse Zungen verkünden!" Er machte sich sehr gut in seiner Rolle als Seelsorger, das mussten wir ihm lassen. Doch noch bevor ich ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte brach um uns herum schon das all gemeine Gelächter aus und auch Remus und ich mussten mit einstimmen, als wir bemerkten was wir da eben die ganze Zeit geredet hatten.

„Nun, wenn euer Hochwürden Majestät Lord Krone von Potter Manor so unbedingt Unterhaltung braucht, dann bleibt hier. Doch störet uns nicht. Der junge Lord hat Fragen an mich und ich will doch seinen Horizont erweitern." sprach Sirius nun alle im Rahmen an. Bei seinen letzten Worten musste ich sofort zu Hermine und Ron gucken nur um dort zu sehen das auch sie gerade an eine ge wisse Wahrsagelehrerin erinnert wurden. Und schon bekamen wir drei wieder einen Lachanfall. Nachdem wir uns wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten fragte Sirius sofort: „Okay, was war jetzt wieder so lustig?" „Ach nix Tätzchen, du hast uns nur grade an eine gewissen Wahrsagelehrerin er innert die ersten das ganze Jahr gesagt hat das ich in den nächsten Tagen sterben würde, zweitens immer meinte du seist der Grimm und drittens sagte sie immer, Ron und ich müssten unseren Hori zont erweitern, weil wir sonst nichts sehen könnten, was aber nicht stimmte." erklärte ich ihm. „Wie meinst du das? Sie hat dir den Tod vorausgesagt, ich soll ein Grimm sein? Und wieso stimmte das nicht was sie mit dem Horizont erweitern sagte?"

„Nunja, ich hab einmal ne Wettervorhersage in einer Kristallkugel machen sollen, und da war nur Nebel zu sehen, also sagte ich ihr das es am nächsten Tag ziemlich Neblig werden würde, sie meinte ich solle mich mehr anstrengen aber denkste... Am nächsten Tag durften wir nicht raus, weil man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte vor lauter Nebel. Da hat sie ziemlich dämlich geguckt!" lachte ich. „Oha, das ist eindeutig das Potterblut in dir!" lachte Sirius nun. „Aber jetzt zurück zu deinen Fragen oder waren es nur die zwei?" fragte er mich als sich alle wieder von ihrem Lachan fall erholt hatten. „Ähm nein, da kommt noch etwas mehr." „Okay, dann schieß los, was liegt dir noch auf dem Herzen?"

„Also, ich bin einmal Nachts aufgewacht und wollte frische Luft schnappen, also bin ich zum Fens ter gegangen. Da hab ich dich und Krummbein am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes gesehen... Was hast du mit Krummbein da gemacht?" „Das ist ja noch leichter als die beiden davor. Krummbein hat so fort gemerkt, das Rons Ratte keine echte Ratte ist und auch das ich kein echter Hund bin. Und da wir beide hinter der selben Ratte her waren, haben wir uns verbrüdert. Krummbein hat mir also so gesehen geholfen um diese falsche Ratte los zu werden." „Krummbein hat dir geholfen? Deshalb war er die ganze Zeit hinter Krätze her?" fragte Hermine ihn mit bleichen Gesicht. „Ja, ich erzählte Krummbein wieso ich ihn haben wollte und er versprach mir, mir zu helfen." „Okay, sorry Mine. Ich nehme hiermit alles was ich jemals über dein Tier gesagt hab zurück. Tut mir echt leid." kam es nun von Ron. „Ach schon ok, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wieso Krätze die einzige Ratte war, die er gejagt hat. Und auch wo er des öfteren Nachts unterwegs war."

„Noch mehr fragen?" unterbrach Sirius die beiden. „Ähm, was sollte das heute morgen?" fragte ich ihn nun mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme „Was?" fragte Sirius gespielt unwissend. „Naja, erst liegst du mir die Beine platt, obwohl Rons Bett die ganze Nacht leer war. Dann bellst du so laut, das der gan ze Turm aufwacht und springst mich auch noch an?!! Ich mein, das du Hermine ihre Morgendliche Wäsche abnehmen wolltest ist ja ok für mich, aber trotzdem..." „Das war keineswegs ok, das war einfach nur widerlich!" kam es prompt von Hermine. „Achso, ja... ich hab ja in Rons Bett geschla fen aber du hattest Nachts wohl nen schlechten Traum, aufjedenfall hast du dich ziemlich rumge wältzt im Schlaf und ich dachte das es hilft, wenn ich mich zumindest an dein Fußende leg, also hab ich mich verwandelt und als Hund auf deine Beine gelegt. Du warst auch sofort ruhig. Das mit dem Bellen hab ich gemacht weil du so in Gedanken vertieft warst und ich hatte Hunger, also wollt ich dich aus dem Bett locken indem ich dir eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd, „Jag den Hund", bot. Hat ja auch geklappt... Und Hermine hab ich nur gesäubert, weil ich dachte, das dann dieser Gedanke, man könnte mich HÜNDCHEN nennen, von ihr abgeht." rechtfertigte er sich.

„Ahja." kam diesmal dieses unglaubliche Kommentar von Hermine. „Man, Hermine, wie sollen wir uns über Sirius lustig machen, wenn du jetzt seine Worte genauso idiotisch benutzt?" fragte ich sie deshalb sofort. „Was? Oh.... Ups... Ich nehme es zurück, machen wir „Okay, dann hätten wir das ge klärt" draus ja?" „Na bitte, geht doch." Sirius, der jetzt so langsam verstand, wieso wir ständig an fingen zu lachen oder schmunzelten, sah uns nur einen Augenblick an als wolle er sagen, lauft um euer Leben. Ein paar Sekunden später wusste ich, das ich die Worte richtig aus seinen Augen gele sen hatte, denn schon stand der große Hund wieder vor mir. „Und du bist doch ein Grimm!" rief ich noch aus bevor ich lachend vor ihm wegrannte. Er lief mir sofort hinterher. Vergaß Hermine kom plett. Das war auch der Sinn der Sache, dachte ich bei mir. Ich lies ihn so nah wie möglich an mich ran kommen, ohne gefahr zu laufen, das er mich mit einem Satz auf dem Boden hätte. Er ahnte nicht, das er mir direkt in die Falle lief. Ich öffnete die Tür und rannte in den Raum, Tatze immer noch dicht hinter mir. Als wir im Raum ankamen lief ich eine Runde im Kreis und wieder aus der Tür welche ich hinter mir Abschloss. Haha! Ich hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft einen der legen dären Rumtreiber reinzulegen. Heute war eindeutig mein Glückstag, auch wenn ich vorhin von ei nem Duschkopf verfolgt wurde... Ich ging wieder runter, nicht auf die wütenden und auch teil weise flehenden Rufe meines Patens achtend. Als ich in der Küche ankam lachte ich noch immer.

„Wo ist Sirius?" fragte mich der Remus aus dem Bild sofort. „Der.... der ist.... nur.... ganz kurz..... Duschen! Im... Im Bad.... oben.... erster Stock...." war alles was ich rausbekam. Als die anderen rea lisierten was ich da eben gesagt hatte, fingen auch sie an zu lachen. Selbst die Hauselfen konnten sich nun nicht mehr halten. Sirius tauchte in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht wieder auf und ich war mir sicher, dieses Haus hatte meinen Wunsch, das Sirius einem längeren Test unterzogen wer den musste, ob er es noch würdig war in diesem Haus zu leben, verstanden hatte. 

Währenddessen im Bad im ersten Stock:

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Der hat mich ernsthaft eingeschlossen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Plötzlich tippte mich wer von hinten an. „Nicht jetzt, ich will hier wieder raus." sagte ich zu ihm, doch dann lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich war doch mit Harry allein hier rein gerannt und da der junge wieder rausgerannt war und mich eingeschlossen hat, dürfte hier doch kein anderer drin sein... Oder? Erst jetzt bemerkte ich in welchen Raum ich gelockt wurde. Oh nein! Das hat er nicht wirklich getan! Wie konnte ich mich direkt hier rein führen lassen? Dann muss das hin ter mir ja...... Ich drehte mich langsam um, ich wusste das dieses Bad der wohl eigensinnigste Raum war, den ich in diesem Haus je betreten hatte. Und tatsächlich... hinter mir schwebte der wohl mit abstand gemeinste Duschkopf der Welt. Aber eigentlich brauchte ich ja keine Angst zu haben, mir gehörte doch das Haus und ich hatte mich mit dem Duschkopf schon vertragen, oder etwa nicht? So wie es aussah war die Antwort ganz klar NEIN!! Denn schon fing der Duschkopf an mich zu wa schen, doch dabei sollte es nicht bleiben... Ich wurde schlimmer behandelt, als alle meine früheren Gäste zusammen... Das hatte ich bestimmt Harry zu verdanken. Er und das Haus, ja ich glaube das dieses Haus eine eigene Persönlichkeit hat, scheinen sich gut zu verstehen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, öffnete sich die Tür des Bades. Wurde ja auch mal Zeit, das ich hier wieder raus darf, dach te ich mir nur. Ich schlich so leise es ging zurück in die Küche, wo ich die anderen lachen hörte. Ich lehnte mich so lässig wie es nach dieser halben Stunde Folter ging an den Türrahmen und sagte mit leiser und durchdringender Stimme: „Harry James Potter, jetzt bist du fällig!"

**Harrys Sicht:**

Plötzlich hörte ich Sirius Stimme, kalt und durchdringend sagte er das ich nun fällig wäre. Ich war wie erstarrt, genauso wie die anderen. Ich schluckte leer. Ohoh, das klang so, als hätte er es echt ernst gemeint. Ich glaub ich such lieber das weite, aber wie, wenn er die Tür versperrt? „Es gibt kein entkommen mehr Harry, du wirst jetzt für das büßen, was ich wegen dir durchgemacht habe." Ich wusste nicht, ob das was er sagte auf die letzte halbe Stunde oder auf die letzten zwölf Jahre an spielen sollte, doch es war eindeutig, Sirius war sauer. Verdammt sauer. Und was macht man am besten, wenn ein Black sauer ist? Nein, nicht wegrennen. Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, erst sah er perplex auf mich runter doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Als wir uns nach einigen Sekunden wieder von einander lösten sagte ich : „Tut mir leid Sirius, ich weiß, das eben war gemein, ich hoffe ja das du das meinst und nicht die letzten zwölf Jahre, aber ich wollte doch nur wissen ob ich wirklich das Zeug zum Rumtreiber hätte. Verstehst du?" Oh ja, er Verstand, das konnte ich in seinen Augen sehen. „Ja, das verstehe ich, und ich muss sagen, wenns nach mir geht, hast du den Test bestanden, jetzt brauchen wir nurnoch einen Spitznamen für dich kleiner." Puh, das hätten wir geschafft. Er ist zumindest erstmal davon abgelenkt. So konnte er mich wenigstens nicht umbringen, Und vielleicht, wenn ich wirklich glück habe, dann vergisst er die gan ze Sache wieder. Oder tat er nur so, als hätte er jetzt nicht mehr vor mich zu töten, um mich eventu ell in Sicherheit zu wiegen? „Und... ich denke... da das ja nur ein Beweis für dich selbst sein sollte, das du ein Rumtreiber bist, einer der besten Streichespieler überhaupt, sei es dir verziehen." „Wirk lich? Ich mein, ich hab dich lange gequält oder eher quälen lassen vom Bad." „Also hast du dich doch mit dem Haus verbrüdert?" „Nein?" „Oh man, das kann ja noch heiter werden, wenn du dich mit dem Haus anfreundest und Flower sich von mir nichts sagen lässt." „Das ist halt ein schlaues Haus, es weiß, mit wem es sich verbünden darf und mit wem nicht." kam es prompt aus dem Port rait. Sirius sah sofort dorthin und auch ich warf meiner Mutter einen teils belustigten, teils danken den Blick zu. „Also, was ist denn jetzt mit Harrys Spitznamen? Kriegen wir denn auch welche?" Unterbrach ein total begeisterter und aufgeregter Ron das stumme Blickduell, welches sich Sirius und das Abbild meiner Mutter herade lieferten.

„Von mir aus, seid ihr auch Rumtreiber, was meint ihr Jungs? Sie haben echt schon ne Menge mit Harry durchgemacht." wandte sich ein etwas überforderter Sirius an seine ehemaligen Mit-Rumtrei ber. „Die Tu-nicht-gut-AG vergrößert sich." War alles was mein Dad sagte, woraufhin Remus und Peter zustimmend nickten. Der Porträtierte Sirius sah kurz abschätzend zu Ron und Hermine, dann erwartungsvoll zu seinem älteren selbst. „Und wie sollen sie heißen?" „Wow, danke, Fred und George werden so ausflippen wenn ich ihnen erzähle das ich ein Rumtreiber bin." sprudelte es so fort aus Ron raus. „Fred und George?" fragte Remus nun interessiert. „Seine älteren Brüder, sie sind Zwillinge, hatten 3 Jahre lang die Karte des Rumtreibers bevor sie sie an Harry weitergegeben ha ben. Ziemlich lustige Jungs, haben, soweit ich weiß, nur flausen im Kopf. Stellen ständig irgend welchen Mist an um die anderen Schüler zu unterhalten." erklärte Sirius ihnen. „Dann sollten wir die beiden auch mit aufnehmen, wenn sie wollen..." kam es begeistert von meinem Dad. Es war nicht zu übersehen das diese beiden Jungs ihn an sich und Sirius erinnerten.

„Ich hol sie mal her, noch jemand der mit soll?" fragte Sirius an uns gerichtet. „Ginny, ich will nicht, das sie denkt, das wir sie ausgrenzen." sagte ich zur verwunderung von Ron und Hermine. „Harry, Ginny hat doch noch nie zu uns gehört." sagte Ron sofort verblüfft. „Dann wird es Zeit, das sie es tut. Vielleicht redet sie dann ja mal ein Vernünftiges Wort mit mir..." sagte ich und Hermine fing an zu strahlen, denn ich hatte genau das richtige gesagt. Ich wusste nämlich, seit ich ein Ge spräch von Hermine und Ginny mitbekommen hatte, das Ginny von mir einfach normal behandelt werden möchte, wie jeder andere auch, und nichts anderes hatte ich nun vor, ich wollte sie behan deln, wie jeden anderen Weasley.

„Okay, ihr könnt ja so lange in die Bibliothek gehen. Ron, Hermine, wenn ihr beiden heute hier übernachten wollt, solltet ihr euch entweder mit dem Bad anfreunden, so wie Harry es vorhin getan hat. Ich werde mir während ich die drei abhole mal überlegen, wie wir euch denn nennen könnten. Achja, ich denke ich bringe Remus auch mit, dann kann er mir helfen. Zwei Moonys sind besser als einer. Also, macht keinen Mist hier. Harry du weißt, welche Zimmer ihr nicht betreten dürft, also lasst es bitte auch. Bis gleich." Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden. „Na dann, ab mit euch ins Bad..." lachte ich und schob den immernoch verblüfften Ron und die über beide Ohren grinsen de Hermine vor mir aus der Küche. An der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal um: „Wir sehen uns in 10 Minuten in der Bibliothek." sagte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an die Leute im Portrait gerichtet. Und sie verstanden, dass sie nun die Gelegenheit hatten, mir ihre Fragen zu stel len. Ich hoffe nur, Sirius schickt Pettigrew bald weg, lange bin ich nichtmehr nett zu dem. Auch wenn er nur ein Portrait ist.


	7. Eine verwirrte Ginny & Harrys Geschichte

_Eine verwirrte Ginny, Harrys Geschichte und die Rumtreiber „New Generation"_

_Und sie verstanden, dass sie nun die Gelegenheit hatten, mir ihre Fragen zu stellen. Ich hoffe nur, Sirius schickt Pettigrew bald weg, lange bin ich nichtmehr nett zu dem. Auch wenn er nur ein Portrait ist._

Ich ging schnellen Schrittes hinter Ron und Hermine her, die schon im 1. Stock standen. Ich musste schmunzeln als ich sie vor der Tür zum Bad darum streiten sah, wer zuerst hinein gehen würde. Ich ging auf sie zu und öffnete die Tür. „Hey, na, wen willst du als erstes kennenlernen?" fragte ich in den Raum rein. Der Duschkopf kam um die Ecke und Ron und Hermine sahen mich nur entgeistert an, ob sie das nun taten, weil ich mit dem Zimmer sprach oder weil ich sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht dem Bad auslieferte, weiß ich nicht genau. Der Duschkopf zeigte zu Hermine und Ron atmete erleichtert aus. Dafür bekommt er ne doppelte Ladung, sagte ich gedanklich zum Haus. Hermine ging mit einem „Wenigstens hat das Bad Manieren, heißt immerhin Lady's first." in den Raum und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Gute 5 Minuten war es still, bis die Tür wieder aufgerissen wurde und Hermine, breit grinsend, das Bad verlies. „Bitte Ronald. Und viel Spaß!" sagte sie zum verdutzten Ron, als sie diesem den Weg frei machte. Er sah mich nochmals flehend an, wohl wissend, dass ich mit dem Haus kommunizierte. Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte fing Hermine an zu kichern. „Haare kämmen und Händewaschen? Das hab ich doch dir zu verdanken gehabt, das es nicht mehr war, oder?" „Ja, das war mein Verdienst aber, bedank dich nicht bei mir, sondern beim Haus, okay? Schließlich macht das die ganze Arbeit." „Okay, danke ähm..." „Flower" „Achja, richtig, danke schön Flower. Du bist echt ein geiles Haus. Was muss Ron denn durchmachen?" fragte sie mit einem neugierigen und fast schon schadenfrohen Blick. „Nun, für Ron hab ich mir etwas gaaaanz besonderes ausgedacht, nicht wahr Flower?" antwortete ich mit hinterlistigen Gesichtsausdruck. Nach 20 Minuten ging die Tür endlich wieder auf und heraus trat ein gewaschener, neu frisierter Ron. Hermine konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen, denn sie wusste, dass das alles meine Schuld war. Ron wusste das natürlich auch und schrie deshalb sofort los „Harry! Verdammt nochmal, was sollte das? Womit hab ich das verdient? ICH! Ich mein... was... wieso?" „Jedem das seine Ron, jedem das seine. Und jetzt kommt, ich hab Sirius, Remus und Dad versprochen ihnen ein paar Geschichten aus unserer Schulzeit zu erzählen." Als die beiden mich daraufhin nur verständnislos ansahen erklärte ich ihnen noch das ich die aus dem Bild meinte und wir gingen in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen musste ich erneut einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Das Gesamtbild sah einfach nur... zum lachen aus, ja, so könnte man es nett formulieren.

Dort, auf der Abbildung der Wiese im Verbotenen Wald saßen sie. Mein Dad mit meiner Mum auf dem Schoß, welche sich mit dem Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte, Sirius, auf dessen Beinen meine Mutter ihre Beine gebettet hatte, Remus, der aufrecht und abwarten dort saß und Pettigrew, der sich faul auf den Rücken gelegt hatte. Sie sahen uns aus neugierigen Augen an. „Na dann, erzähl uns alles. Von da wo du dich noch erinnern kannst bis heute, ja Schatz?" sprudelte es aus meiner Mum heraus. Als sie bemerkte, wie sie mich eben genannt hat, warf sie Dad einen entschuldigenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu und strahlte mich an. Ich lächelte zurück, als ich mich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine auf die Couch setzte. „Natürlich, sofort, aber, denkt ihr nicht, das UNSERE beiden Rumtreiber Senioren das auch alles gerne hören würde?" „Ja, schon, aber sie sind halt nicht hier. Wer nicht kommt zur rechten Zeit, der muss hören was an Erzählung übrig bleibt." sinnierte mein Dad. „Naja, wenn wir eh noch auf die warten, dann werd ich mir erstmal die Bücher hier genauer ansehen." meinte Hermine bestimmend und sandte dabei einen amüsierten Blick Richtung Sirius, welcher leicht gereizt zurück sah. „Da hinten ist übrigens eine extra Abteilung für Quidditsch." informierte uns Remus nun, der offensichtlich bemerkt hatte, das wir Hermines Idee nicht Ansatzweise toll fanden. „Echt? Ne ganze Abteilung nur mit Quidditsch Büchern? Komm Ray, das schauen wir uns mal an!" rief Ron freudig aus. „..Ray! Und jetzt komm, ich will Quidditschbücher wälzen." ich warf noch einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu meiner Mum, doch diese war schon wieder in einer heißen Diskussion mit Remus, Sirius und meinem Dad verwickelt. Über wen die wohl so viel sprachen? Vielleicht über mich? Ach nee.. sicher nicht...

**Währenddessen in Hogwarts**

„Waaaaaaaaaass?" schrie Fred, direkt nachdem Sirius ihm, George und Ginny erzählt hatte. Wieso sie mitkommen sollten. „Rumtreiber? WIR?" Das war George, welcher sein Glück scheinbar kaum fassen konnte. Sirius war sich fast sicher das die beiden gleich hyperventilieren würden. „GEILO!" war alles, was die beiden noch zeitgleich rausbrachten, bevor sie sich mit verträumten Blicken in den Sesseln zurücklehnten. Erst jetzt fiel Sirius auf, das Ginny die gesamte Zeit still gewesen war. Zu still, für seinen Geschmack. „Ginny? Was ist los? Du musst natürlich nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst." sagte er mit sorgevollem Blick an die jüngste der rotschöpfe gerichtet. „Doch, doch, ich komme gerne mit, ich frage mich nur... warum? Warum ich? Wieso wollt ihr mich dabei haben?" sagte sie mit fast schon verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck. „Nun, Harry meinte... ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll... am besten ich zitier ihn mal, okay?" Als er ein zaghaftes Nicken von Ginny erhalten hatte redete er weiter „Ja, also, was Harry genau gesagt hat... warte mal... achja... er sagte: Ginny, ich will nicht, das sie denkt, das wir sie ausgrenzen. Es wird Zeit, das sie zu uns gehört. Vielleicht redet sie dann ja mal ein Vernünftiges Wort mit mir..." Ich denke, er will dich nichtmehr ausgrenzen, denn er weiß, das es sich scheiße anfühlt und naja. Er möchte das du mitkommst." bei ihrem derzeitigen Blick konnte ich mir das Lachen nichtmehr verkneifen.

Ginny saß dort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und scheuem Blick, der mich irgendwie an ein junges Rehkitz erinnerte. „Harry... Harry hat gesagt, er will das ich mitkomme?" fragte sie immernoch etwas ungläubig. „Ja." war alles was ich darauf erwiderte. „Wir müssen nurnoch Moony holen und ich denke ihr solltet Schlafsachen mitnehmen. Wir werden wohl vor morgen Abend nicht hierher zurück gehen. Ich hab schon alles mit Prof. Dumbledore beredet." sagte ich so ernst wie es ging. Wobei ich bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore widerwillig schmunzeln musste. Er war immernoch genauso verrückt wie damals. Als ich bemerkte das die drei Weasleys sich bis jetzt keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatten hängte ich noch ein „Es sei denn natürlich ihr wollt nicht mit." ran und sah sie dann gespielt beleidigt an. Als sie die Botschaft erkannten, die hinter meinen Worten versteckt war, sprangen sie auf und riefen im Chor „Gleich wieder da." und rannten in ihre Schlafsäle. 5 Minuten später standen die drei mit jeweils einer kleinen Tasche für ihre Sachen wieder vor mir. „Gut, wenn ihr jetzt wieder hier seid, dann können wir ja Moony holen und von hier weg. Ich hatte nämlich eigentlich nicht vor, die drei soooo lange allein zu lassen in diesem Haus. Obwohl... Harry und Flower verstehen sich ja. Aber trotzdem, man sollte eine gerade begonnene Freundschaft nicht überstrapazieren. Nicht bei diesem Haus." „Moment mal, Harry hat sich mit dem Haus angefreundet? Wie verrückt ist das denn bitte?" fragte Fred, da die anderen beiden Rotschöpfe noch zu verwirrt waren. „Oh, naja, das Haus hat seinen eigenen Willen. Macht was es will. Ändert die Farbe, schließt Türen ab, achja, und ihr müsst euch im Bad im ersten Stock mit dem Duschkopf bekannt machen, sonst kriegt ihr Probleme." verriet ich ihnen. Den Sinn dieser Worte würden sie später schon verstehen.

Endlich vor Remus Büro angekommen klopfte ich kurz und kraftvoll an, bevor ich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hineinging. Die drei Schüler hingegen schienen Respekt vor ihrem Lehrer zu haben, denn sie blieben vor der Tür stehen. Gut so. Vor diesem Lehrer sollte man auch Respekt haben, dann kann nichts schiefgehen. „Hey Moony, sag mal, hast du nicht Lust mit mir und den drei Weasleys mitzukommen? Flower wird sich bestimmt freuen. Und außerdem brauch ich deine Hilfe. Zwei Moonys sind besser als einer und wir brauchen immerhin 6 neue Spitznamen." „6 neue Spitznamen?" „Ja, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und Ginny." zählte ich auf. „Fred, George und Ginny auch?" fragte mich Remus nun ziemlich entgeistert. „Ja, das haben die auf dem Bild zusammen mit Harry beschlossen." erklärte ich ihm die Situation. „Oh, Harry hat das Porträt schon gefunden?" kam sofort die nächste Frage. Sag mal, ist heute quetsch den Black aus Tag? „Ja, Hermine hat die Bibliothek gefunden und sich dann mit meinem Abbild gestritten, James ist durch die Rahmen gehetzt und hat mir dann, als er mich gefunden hat, gesagt es sei ein Eindringling dort. Harry hat sofort gefragt ob dieser „Eindringling" eventuell auf den Namen Hermine hört und als James begriff wer da vor ihm stand, hat er uns „gebeten" sofort dort hin zu kommen. Er war ziemlich durchn Wind." erklärte ich weiter und musste kurz auflachen, als ich an James Gesicht dachte, als er Harry erkannte. Remus nahm sich seinen Umhang und wir gingen los. Die Weasleykinder liefen schweigend hinter uns her. „Und du glaubst echt, das Flower sich freuen wird mich zu sehen?" fragte Remus nun schon wieder. „Verdammt nochmal, ist heute der „Quetsch den Hund aus" Tag?" sprach ich diesmal meine frage laut aus. Ups, das war so nicht geplant. „Aber ja... ich glaube das sie dich vermisst hat. Du wirst es nicht glauben, erinnerst du dich noch an Tore, Lisa, Cleo und Finny? Ich mein, das Tore und Lisa geblieben sind war ja klar, sie sind Hauselfen die zu Flower gehören. Aber das Cleo und Finny, die Hauselfen Familie Potter, bei mir in der Küche stehen, hätte ich nicht gedacht..." „Die Potters hatten Hauselfen?" mischte sich nun ein verwunderter Fred ins Gespräch mit ein. „Ja, zwei Stück, Cleo und Finny. Lily wollte eigentlich keine Hauselfen in ihrem Haus, doch als James Eltern starben, mussten die beiden ja irgendwo hin. Und da James ihr einziger noch lebender Herr war, gingen sie zu ihm. Lily gefiel es erst garnicht, doch als sie sah, das die Hauselfen anders waren als normale Hauselfen, nämlich viel offener und frecher, gefiel es ihr doch. Nun sind sie bei mir, jedoch scheinen sie nur auf Harry gewartet zu haben. Und sie haben ihn auch schon geneckt. Also, wenn die sich nicht verstehen, dann weiß ich auch nicht." erklärte ich bereitwillig, als ich sah das auch die beiden anderen Weasleys Fragezeichen in den Augen hatten. Endlich außerhalb der Appariersperre nahm ich Fred und George an den Armen, Während Remus Ginny bat, sich so gut es ging an ihm festzuhalten.

Schon eine Sekunde später standen wir wieder vor Flower, doch diese hatte nicht, wie ich es erwartete die Farbe geändert, als Harry drinnen war, nein... Ihr schien diese Farbe sehr zu gefallen. „Parteiisches altes Haus." murrte ich und erklärte wie schon so oft an diesem Tag auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen 4 „Als wir hier ankamen war die Fassade Rosa aber dann hat sie sich Harrys Wünschen nach gefärbt, bis die beiden sich einig waren. Nämlich bei diesem Farbton hier." Remus wollte gerade mit verschmitztem Lächeln auf den Lippen etwas erwidern, als wir einen Spitzen Schrei aus dem Haus hörten, der sich verdächtig nach „SIRIUS!" anhörte und nur von Hermine kommen konnte, da er offensichtlich durch das offene Bibliotheksfenster gekommen war. „Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt, sie sollen vorsichtig sein..." sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu den anderen, bevor wir ins Haus liefen. Schnell sprintete ich zur Bibliothek nur um dort abprubt stehen zu bleiben, woraufhin die anderen, die mir gefolgt waren, in mich hineinrannten und wir alle 5 auf dem Boden landeten. Es gab einen lauten Rumms woraufhin Harry und Ron sich lachend zu uns rumdrehten. Wieso lachen die bevor sie uns sehen? Doch dann sah ich, was Hermines Schrei zu bedeuten hatte. Und wieso die beiden Jungs und auch alle auf dem Porträt außer mir selbst lachten. Vor dem Bild stand eine, im Gesicht, krebsrote Hermine die von meinem Abbild abwiegend gemustert wurde. „Was ist hier denn wieder los?"

„Oh, Sirius." lachte Harry und kam auf mich zugelaufen um sich hinter mir zu verstecken, nun verstand ich garnichts mehr. „Habt ihr was getrunken?" fragte ich nun mit immer ernster werdenden Gesicht. „Ja, Kaffee und Cola." lachte Ron. Ich sah Harry nun fragend an, da er sich wie ein kleines Kind an mir festklammerte und keine Anstalten machte mich wieder loszulassen oder zumindest wieder hinter meinem Rücken hervorzukommen. „Was ist los mit dir kleiner Welpe?" „Hermine und du, also dein Porträtiertes du, haben angefangen zu streiten, weil sie eins deiner alten Bücher herausgenommen hat und sich Randnotizen gemacht hat. Ich wollte dazwischen gehen und da haben die beiden gleichzeitig gesagt, dass sie mich kastrieren wenn ich nicht die Schnauze halte. Und seit dem schauen die beiden sich nurnoch an und reden bloß Müll miteinander wir z.B. „Übermalen?" „Nein! Liebe machen?" „SIRIUS!" „Ja? Also?" „Niemals." das war übrigens der letzte Wortwechsel bevor ihr reinkamt." „Oh man, MINNY!" „.! Ich dachte das hätte ich dir schon vorhin klar gemacht Black!" „Sie beachtet mich, was für eine Ehre... Und nun hör auf dich mit dem da zu streiten." sagte ich und musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen nicht laut loszulachen bei ihrem erschrockenen Gesicht. „Genau, hört auf ihr beiden, jetzt wo Tatze und Moony hier sind, wollen wir nämlich endlich Harrys Geschichte hören." mischte sich nun auch Lily mit ein. „Du hast noch nicht angefangen zu erzählen?" fragte ich Harry erstaunt. „Nein, er meinte, das ihr das vielleicht auch hören wollt, also haben wir eben gewartet." antwortete James für ihn, da Harry und Ron immernoch lachend auf dem Boden knieten.

Harrys Sicht:

„Okay, okay. Ich erzähl ja schon." gab ich mich geschlagen, nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Wir verteilten uns auf die 2 Sofas und Sessel, während die anderen auf dem Porträt es sich auch wieder gemütlicher machten. Und so fing ich an zu erzählen was geschah, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren. Das Dumbledore mich zu den Dursleys brachte. Das Tante Petunia mir an meinem 5. Geburtstag sagte ich solle gefälligst Kochen lernen es mir aber nicht beibringen wollte. Wie ich es mir dann selbst beigebracht hatte und wie ich immer wieder Schläge von Onkel Vernon kassierte für die unmöglichsten Dinge, wie z.B. weil der Kaffee mal etwas stärker war oder die gekauften Brötchen anders schmeckten als sonst. Wie die beiden sich dagegen gewehrt haben, das ich den Brief aus Hogwarts in die Finger bekomme. Das Hagrid dann mitten in der Nacht zu uns auf die kleine Insel kam, auf die wir „geflohen" waren. Und was ich seit dem in Hogwarts alles erlebt hatte. Natürlich kamen dabei auch die Weasleys nicht zu kurz. Als ich erzählte wie mich Fred, George und Ron in den Sommerferien vor dem 2. Schuljahr aus dem Ligusterweg geholt haben und wie Dudley schreiend weglief, weil er dachte ich würde zaubern fingen die Rumtreiber an lauthals zu lachen und ich hatte das Gefühl meine Mum würde den Dreien am liebsten um den Hals fallen und ihnen jeden Wunsch erfüllen.

Als ich von Dobby erzählte schauten Ron und Hermine mich Mitleidig und Verstehend an, schließlich hatte ich ihnen erzählt, für was der kleine Hauself alles verantwortlich gewesen war. Ich handelte mir auch ein paar Böse Blicke meiner Mum ein, wie als ich von Rons und meiner Fahrt nach Hogwarts, die wir mit dem fliegenden Auto seines Dad gemacht hatten, erzählte, oder an anderen Stellen wo es gefährlich wurde. Als wir bei dem Ereignis mit der Kammer ankamen fing Ginny an zu Weinen, woraufhin ich sie auf meinen Schoß zog und tröstend in den Arm nahm. „Ich... ich wollte... das... doch nicht... das... war alles... nur meine Schuld." sagte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. „Nein, stimmt, du wolltest das nicht. Und du hast das auch nicht getan. Es war Tom der die Kammer geöffnet hat, den Basilisken freigelassen hat und auf die Muggelgeborenen losgelassen hat. Du kannst da rein garnichts für. Er hat nur deinen Körper als Hülle benutzt. So wie er es ein Jahr zuvor mit Quirrel gemacht hat, nur das er sich bei dir versteckt hat." versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, was mir auch erstaunlich gut gelang. Sie krallte sich war immernoch schmerzend stark an mir fest, doch sie weinte nichtmehr. Ich ließ sie auf meinem Schoß sitzen bleiben, da ich das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass sie sich auch wegen ihrem neuen Sitzplatz beruhigt hatte. Gekonnt ignorierte ich auch die Jungs und Männer, die mit anzüglich mit ihren Augenbrauen wackelten und erzählte weiter. Was in der Kammer noch passiert war, wie ich Dobby freibekommen hatte und wie alle wieder aufgewacht waren. Dann kam der Sommer zwischen dem 2. und 3. Schuljahr, wie ich Tante Magda in einen Menschlichen Luftballon verwandelt habe, wobei ich mir das Kommentar, das es ja keine sooooo große Veränderung an ihrem Äußeren gewesen war nicht verkneifen konnte. Ich erzählte das ich am Spielplatz sitzen blieb, weil ich nicht wusste wohin ich gehen sollte, beschrieb ihnen, wie Sirius mit Hilfe seiner Magie die Dinge auf dem Spielplatz so unter Kontrolle hatte, das ich wusste, es konnte nicht einfach der Wind sein. Dann erzählte ich, mit einem bösen Blick in Sirius Richtung, wie er mich angekläfft hatte, das ich erfahren hatte, das der Minister seine Tante ebenfalls in die Luft gejagt hatte und was in dem Schuljahr noch alles passiert war. Natürlich erwähnte ich auch, wie Fred und George mir die Karte gaben, das die Dementoren mich nicht zu mögen scheinen und wie ich davon erfahren habe, das Sirius mein Pate ist. Ich verschwieg auch nicht, wie ich Malfoy und seine „Freunde" in Hogsmead verarscht hatte, wie Hermine ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste und wie wir Sirius wieder frei bekommen hatten. Bei der Flucht vor Moony, sah dieser traurig auf seine Schuhe, weshalb ich ihm versicherte, das es ja genauso Hermines Fehler war. Sie hätte ja drauf achten können oder uns informieren können...

Als ich geendet hatte sahen mich alle bewundern, belustigt, traurig aber auch verärgert an. Ich bat Finny uns allen etwas zu trinken zu bringen, da mein Hals beim erzählen ziemlich trocken geworden war. Ich wusste, das die anderen erst verarbeiten mussten, was sie eben alles gehört hatten also versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. „Sag mal, Tatze... hast du jetzt schon Spitznamen für uns?" „Naja, es wäre einfacher, wenn ich eure Animagigestalten kennen würde." antwortete dieser verbittert. „Dann versuchen wir sie herauszufinden. Dazu braucht man doch keine richtige Magie, sondern nur die innere oder nicht? Man muss sich nur auf sich selbst konzentrieren. Auf das Tier in einem. Und wenn man das macht, kann man sein inneres Tier sehen und das wäre ja unsere Animagigestalt, wenn ich mich nicht irre." kam es prompt von Hermine. „DU willst etwas VERBOTENES tun?" fragten Fred, George und Ron gleichzeitig, wodurch wir anderen einem erneutem Lachanfall erlagen. Also, Lachen soll ja Gesund sein oder? Dann wird von uns hier bestimmt so schnell keiner mehr Krank...

„Nein Jungs, wie Hermine schon sagte, wir brauchen keine Magie und wir müssen uns ja nicht verwandeln. Nur herausfinden was wir für Tiere wären." erklärte ich ihnen nun. „Und was ist, wenn es einer von uns nicht schafft? Außerdem ist das doch bestimmt schwer." kam es nun von einer leicht verängstigten Ginny, welche bis dato ruhig auf meinem Schoß gesessen hatte. Da die Angst vor Versagen aus ihrer Stimme viel zu leicht herauszuhören war verstärkte ich die Umarmung etwas und sah Sirius eindringlich an, in der Hoffnung er wurde verstehen. „Ach was, das herausfinden deines Seelentieres ist einfach nur die Verwandlung ist sehr schwer. Wir haben 2 Jahre gebraucht, bis wir Animagi waren und das auch nur, weil wir keine Ahnung hatten wie wir das anstellen sollten. Ihr habt hier nen ziemlich guten Lehrer dafür." sagte dieser sofort, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. Guter Junge. „Aber, sollen wir bis dahin denn komplett Namenlos rumlaufen?" mischte sich nun Fred wieder ein. „Nein, nein. Ich werde euch bis morgen Abend hier behalten und beobachten. Wir fangen auch gleich morgen mit dem Training an. Vielleicht schafft es ja sogar einer morgen schon." lachte Sirius und ich verstand sofort, das er das nicht nur sagte um Ginny aufzubauen. Plötzlich gab es 4 laute Plopps und die Hauselfen standen vor uns.

„M... Harry, Sirius, wünschen Sie und Ihre Gäste im Salon zu speisen?" fragte Finny eher an mich gerichtet als an Sirius und ich sah ihm an, das es ihn Mühe gekostet hatte mich nicht Master oder sonst wie zu nennen. Ich sah in die Runde doch alle Blicke hingen an den Hauselfen, naja, fast alle. Ginny schien meine Brust interessanter zu finden, was mich etwas verlegen machte. „Nein danke Finny, ähm... passen wir alle in die Küche?" „Das wird eng Sir, aber wenn sich die Junge Miss auch beim Essen auf ihren Schoß setzt, dann können wir auf der Terrasse Esse, es ist heute einfach herrliches Wetter." antwortete Cleo mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen während sie mit den nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen wackelte. Ich spürte förmlich wie Ginny rot wurde und auch mir wurde plötzlich etwas wärmer. „Ich denke wir essen auf der Terasse, ja, das ist eine gute Idee, wir kommen dann sofort runter." sagte ich schnell um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder von uns zu lenken. Komisch, ich hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen das Ginny auf meinem Schoß saß und ich sie noch immer fest im Arm hielt. Es war irgendwie ein so vertrautes Gefühl, als hätten wir schon immer so nah beieinander gesessen und gekuschelt. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie wohl, mit ihr in meiner Nähe. Ich hatte mich ja selbst schon gewundert, wieso es mir so leicht gefallen war über alles zu reden, besondern die Dinge im dritten Schuljahr waren mir leicht gefallen. Sogar als ich erzählt hatte, was ich immer hörte, wenn die Dementoren mir zu nahe kamen. Jetzt wusste ich wieso. Ich hatte Ginny im Arm gehalten und sie mich. Wir hatten uns gegenseitig Kraft gegeben den Schmerz zu vergessen. Aber... wieso auf einmal? Ich war doch nicht etwa... Nein... Das konnte nicht sein. Sie ist Rons Schwester! Schwester, ja genau, das war sie auch für mich geworden. Deshalb fiel es mir so leicht. Weil ich in ihr meine kleine Schwester gefunden hatte. Das musste es sein. Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als Sirius aufsprang, „Essen fassen!" schrie und loslief. Ich rief ihn zurück und schob Ginny sanft von meinem Schoß. „Was ist denn noch?" fragte Sirius schon abgehetzt. Der und Essen, das ist wie... wie... wie ich und Essen... Oh man... „Was noch ist? Wettrennen zur Terrasse. Das ist noch." sagte ich und lief schon los. Als Sirius die Aufforderung verstand war ich schon fast unten. Doch er war schlauer als ich es ihm zugetraut hatte. Ich war fast auf der Terrasse angekommen, als mich etwas großes schwarzes überholte. War ja klar... Als ich am Tisch ankam hatte Sirius sich schon gesetzt. Angeber! „Das war nicht Fair!" schmollte ich und setzte mich demonstrativ gaaaanz weit weg von ihm. Nunja, so weit es an diesem Tisch ging. „Ach komm schon, schmoll doch nicht gleich, kleiner Welpe." sagte er sanft und kam auf mich zu. Bingo! Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, doch als er gerade die Arme hob um mich zu umarmen flitzte ich darunter durch und setzte mich dort hin, wo er eben noch saß. „Hey! Kleiner Welpe, das ist nicht nett." sagte ein nun schmollender Sirius.

Plötzlich brach hinter uns alles in Gelächter aus. Ich hatte garnicht gemerkt, das die auch schon da waren. Hmm, einfach nicht beachten. „Wieso nennt ihr beiden mich eigentlich immer kleiner Welpe?" fragte ich nun Sirius und Remus. Denn mir war gerade unter größter Verwirrung aufgefallen, das sie mich so nannten. „Nun... ich bin ein Hund... und du bist mein Patensohn, also bist du ein junger Hund und die nennt man Welpe und Remus nennt dich vermutlich aus dem gleichen Grund so." antwortete Sirius und man konnte die Genugtuung hören als er sagte ich sei sein Patensohn. Er war ganz offensichtlich stolz. Ich stand auf und umarmte ihn. Dann ging ich zu Remus und umarmte auch diesen um meinen Dank kund zu tun. Als ich mich wieder zum Tisch umdrehte sah ich in Sirius Augen die Versuchung, sich wieder auf seinen Platz zu setzen, was sein Respekt mir gegenüber ihm verbot. „Na los, setz dich schon wieder da hin. Ich setzt mich einfach neben dich." Als er diese Worte aus meinem Mund hörte schien er sie erst nicht glauben zu wollen doch schon im nächsten Moment saß er wieder auf SEINEM Stuhl, als hätte er Angst ich würde meine Meinung noch ändern. Eine Sekunde später stand auch schon das Essen auf dem Tisch und die Hauselfen stellten sich neben den Tisch, darauf wartend, dass sich alle setzten. Als endlich jeder seinen Platz gefunden hatte und sich aufgetan hatte fiel mir etwas ein. „Ähm, Cleo, Finny? Habt ihr eigentlich noch mehr Rezepte von meiner Mum gelernt?" „Oh ja, jede Mrs. Ihrer Familie hat uns bisher etwas beigebracht und ihre Mutter hat uns am meisten neues beigebracht. Ausländische Gerichte. Dieses hier auch. Sie hat uns eine Menge selbst zusammengestellter Kochbücher gegeben, wenn Sie wünschen, dann kann ich sie ihnen gerne zeigen." „Ja, das wäre lieb, wenn ich sie mir in den Ferien mal ansehen und auch in der Küche ein wenig ausprobieren könnte." „Natürlich, wir werden Ihnen helfen, die Gerichte richtig zuzubereiten." „Danke Finny." Als das geklärt war stand Sirius auf und bat um Ruhe. Der will doch jetzt keine Rede halten oder? Oh doch, will er. „Also, zuerst möchte ich mich bei Harry, Ron und Hermine für ihre Hilfe bedanken, ohne euch würde ich noch immer gesucht werden. Zweitens danke ich den Hauselfen, das ihr hier alles so ordentlich gehalten habt. Und ich freue mich, die neuen Rumtreiber hier zum ersten mal begrüßen zu dürfen und hoffe das es nicht das letzte mal ist. Ich möchte euch auch Einladen, inklusive Familien natürlich. Ich will, sobald ihr Sommerferien habt, mit einer kleinen Party die Mittags beginnt und endet wenn der letzte in Bett geht, meine wiedergewonnene Freiheit feiern und das Harry nun endlich von diesen bescheuerten Muggeln wegkommt. Also, ich hoffe ihr kommt alle und du hilfst mit beim Vorbereiten Harry. Und nun, lasst euch das Dessert schmecken."

Eine Party? Mit all meinen Freunden? Ähm... Moment... „Sirius? Dürfen da auch die andern kommen, also meine anderen Freunde aus Hogwarts und auch Muggel?" „Natürlich, du kannst jeden mit herbringen den du hier haben willst, sag mir nur bitte wie viele es werden, ich werd nämlich auch noch n paar mehr Leute einladen als Moony." „Okay." Eine Party mit all meinen Freunden... Und er hat uns die neuen Rumtreiber genannt... Aber es ist ja auch wahr... wir sind schließlich die NEUEN RUMTREIBER. „Wann wollen wir die anderen eigentlich mit Flower bekannt machen? Hermine und Ron hatten schon die Ehre." fragte ich nun belustigt, was mir von Hermine einen ebenfalls belustigten und von Ron einen mehr als tödlichen Blick einbrachte. „Oh man, wenn ich das so sehe, warst du der Gentlemen aber nicht der gute Freund hm? Ich dachte mir, wir machen das nach dem Essen. Ist sie denn gerade gut drauf?" fragte Sirius und die anderen tauschten wissende Blicke, wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius ihnen von meiner Freundschaft mich dem Haus erzählt. Ich mochte sie echt. Sie ist einfach toll. Ups...ich glaub das war ein Fehler...


	8. Der Ausflug oder das gefährliche Knarren

_Der Ausflug oder ein gefährliches Knarren_

„_Oh man, wenn ich das so sehe, warst du der Gentlemen aber nicht der gute Freund hm? Ich dachte mir, wir machen das nach dem Essen. Ist sie denn gerade gut drauf?" fragte Sirius und die anderen tauschten wissende Blicke, wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius ihnen von meiner Freundschaft mich dem Haus erzählt. Ich mochte sie echt. Sie ist einfach toll. Ups...ich glaub das war ein Fehler... _

„Wieso ist Flower denn jetzt rot geworden?" „Vielleicht hab ich ihr ungewollt etwas zu sehr geschmeichelt und sie ist deshalb rot angelaufen." sagte ich mit reuevoller Miene. Nun fingen alle an zu lachen. Alle bis auf Ginny. Die schwieg sich mal wieder aus. Das würde noch ein hartes Stück werden sie zu integrieren. „Sie sagt sie ist so gelaunt wie ich... Immerhin fühlt sie das selbe was auch ich empfinde und das ist... HEY! Flower ich glaub du irrst dich, das kann nicht sein... warum ausgerechnet SIE? Oh man, darüber reden wir später okay? Bitte. Ich hab dich auch lieb." „Du redest echt mit dem Haus?" fragte Ginny mich nun sichtlich erstaunt. „Das hat vorher nie einer geschafft, wir konnten denken was wir wollten, doch sie hat nie mit uns geredet..." warf ein scheinbar gekränkter Remus ein. „Tja, wir reden hier von einem Haus, das nach meiner Mum benannt ist und ihre Charaktereigenschaften hat. Natürlich redet sie mit mir. Sie weiß doch, das ich lieb bin." antwortete ich mit unschuldigem Blick, bekam jedoch das selbstgefällige glitzern nicht aus meinen Augen. „Wir waren mit deiner Mum befreundet... wir waren immer nett zu ihr... Und Moony war ihr liebster Lernpartner." entrüstete sich nun Sirius. Ich zeigte ihm, das er still sein sollte und hörte Flower aufmerksam zu. Ich musste lachen, bei ihrer Begründung, wieso sie nur mit mir sprach. „Sie sagt, sie mag euch auch, aber ihr habt sie vernachlässigt. Mit dir Sirius kam sie nie ganz klar, genauso wie ihr Menschliches Gegenstück und du Remus, du hättest in den letzten Jahren ruhig mal vorbeischauen können." versuchte ich Flowers Wut so freundlich wie möglich zu verpacken.

„Ja, da hat sie wohl recht... tut mir leid Flower, ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich dich nie besucht habe." wandte sich Remus nun mit traurigem Blick Richtung Haus. „Und ich war doch immer lieb, ohne mich hätten wir Flower garnicht!" „Siehst du, du denkst immer nur daran, was du für sie tust, aber denkst du auch mal daran, was sie für dich tut?" fragte ich ihn, ohne auf Flowers Worte zu hören. Denn ich wusste, das sie genau das sagen wollte. Woher ich das wusste war mir selbst ein Rätsel. „Nein." gab der gefragte nun kleinlaut zurück. „Wir haben nie daran gedacht, es tut uns leid Flower." sprach nun Remus wieder an das Haus gewandt. „Wird sie uns jemals verzeihen?" fragte Sirius mich dann. Ich sah ihn kurz skeptisch an, dann Remus, bevor ich mich dann meinem Teller zuwandte. Ich hörte Flower aufmerksam zu und musste schon wieder lachen. „Sie sagt, wenn ihr euch etwas benehmt, könnt ihr ihre Freunde sein." sagte ich nun schmunzelnd. Dieses Haus war echt der Hammer. Ich hätte nie gedacht sowas cooles und geniales jemals zu finden. Es war ein Traum. Mein Traum! Ja, ich hatte mich in dieses Haus verliebt. Es war einfach perfekt. Und... schon wieder knallrot angelaufen... Ich sah beschämt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, während die anderen zwischen dem roten Haus und mir hin und her guckten und anfingen zu grölen. Mal wieder war Ginny die einzige die nicht lachte.

Was hatte sie bloß? Wollte sie nicht hier sein? Aber... ich meine... sie hätte ja auch in Hogwarts bleiben können. „Hey Leute, es ist schon spät. Ich würde sagen, diejenigen unter uns, die später hier angekommen sind freunden sich nun noch mit dem Bad im 1. Stock an und dann verteil ich die Zimmer, wies mir passt... Sorry Flower, wie's uns passt natürlich." versuchte ich einen Plan zu erstellen. Es waren alle einverstanden als standen wir auf. „Ach, und euch noch einmal vielen Dank, für das leckere Essen. Meint ihr, wenn morgen früh wieder so herrliches Wetter ist, könnten wir hier draußen Frühstücken?" mit diesen Worten dreht ich mich noch einmal zu den Hauselfen um. „Natürlich, wir werden morgen früh alles hier draußen decken, eine bestimmte Uhrzeit zu der Sie aufstehen wollen?" fragte mich Lisa. Mir fiel auf, das es das erste mal war das sie mich persönlich ansprach. „Ich denke um 9 Uhr sollten wir alle ausgeschlafen haben." antwortete ich ihr. „Wir gehen sonst durch die Zimmer und wecken alle." sagte Finny mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen im Gesicht und sah dabei abwechselnd zu Sirius, Cleo und mir. Na das wird bestimmt lustig. Das selbe schien auch Sirius zu denken, denn er wackelte bedeutend mit den Augenbrauen. „Okay, gute Nacht ihr 4." „Gute Nacht." sagten alle gleichzeitig zu uns und auch die anderen wünschten den vieren noch eine gute Nacht.

Wir machten uns also auf in den 1. Stock. „Harry ist, obwohl ich ihn gewarnt habe schon nach ein paar Minuten in dieses Bad getreten... Er hatte vergessen, in welchem Stock er war. Und damit euch heute Nacht nicht das selbe passiert wie Harry vorhin, werdet ihr da nun reingehen." sagte er zu den Zwillingen und Ginny. Dann sprach er mit Remus weiter. „Du wirst übrigens nicht glauben, was er mit mir gemacht hat... Er hat... keine Ahnung wieso... seine Rumtreiber-Aufnahmeprüfung an mir durchgeführt. Er hat mich dazu gebracht ihm nachzulaufen ohne darauf zu achten wohin. Und im nächsten moment hatte er mich hier drin eingeschlossen und ich kam ne halbe Stunde nichtmehr raus. Ich wurde dadrin geradezu gefoltert sag ich dir. Und dann komm ich wieder raus und er lacht sich unten in der Küche immernoch einen ab und als ich ihn frage was das soll, da umarmt er mich einfach und meinte mit engelsgesicht, das er doch nur wissen wollte ob er als Rumtreiber geeignet sei. Wenn er kein echter Rumtreiber ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht." berichtete er ihm und ich merkte wie ich unter den Blicken aller leicht rot wurde. „Das glaub ich nicht, er hat dich... DICH... reingelegt?" lachte Remus nun während mein Kopf einer Tomate ähnelte.

Schnell wechselte ich das Thema, denn auch Sirius sah beschämt aus. Scheinbar hatte es noch nie jemand geschafft, ihn reinzulegen. „So, Flower... wer soll zuerst? Remus, Fred, George oder Ginny?" ließ ich dem Bad wieder die Entscheidung. Ich wusste ja eh, was mit jedem Einzelnen passieren würde. Das Bad nahm zuerst Fred, welcher nach 10 Minuten erstarrt und total schockiert wieder herauskam, dann ging George welcher ebenfalls unfähig war zu sprechen als er wieder rauskam. Ich merkte mit größter Verzückung, wie alle um mich rum nervös wurden. Naja, es tat mir ja leid für Ginny ihr solche Angst machen zu müssen. Aber sonst wäre es ja nicht spaßig. Ich bat das Bad als nächstest Remus zu nehmen und sah zu ihm herüber. Er hatte, wenn ich seine Blicke richtig deutete, längst gemerkt, welches Spiel ich hier spielte. Er nickte um mir zu zeigen, das er mitmachen würde und so bat ich gedanklich darum ihn heil zu lassen. 6 Minuten später war auch er wieder draußen und nun war Ginny dran. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit kreidebleich geworden und ich hatte schon echtes Mitleid mit ihr. Sie ging hinein und die Tür schloss sich ein letztes mal. Ich sah wie schwer es Remus fiel, nicht laut loszulachen, doch er drehte sich dezent weg. Wir warteten exakt eine Minute, bis Ginny lachend wieder heraustrat. Nun konnten auch Remus und ich uns nichtmehr zurückhalten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los? Remus hat ja schon komisch geschaut, aber du kriegst dich ja garnicht mehr ein vor lachen. Was genau musstest du denn machen?" fragte eine total verwirrte Hermine. „Ich... ich musste..." kam es von Ginny bevor sie sich zu Remus und mir auf den Boden gesellte, wo wir uns vor lachen die Bäuche haltend rumrollten. „Würde uns jetzt bitte wer aufklären, was jetzt wieder so lustig ist?" fuhr Sirius auf, der scheinbar gerade gemerkt hatte, dass hier etwas lief, was sicher nicht gut für ihn war. „Prof. Lupin? Was hat das Bad mit ihnen gemacht?" fragte nun auch Ron, da auch er bemerkte das Remus wohl ebenfalls nur vorgespielt hatte, dass das Bad ihn gequält hatte. „Mit mir? Ganz ehrlich? Ich wurde gezwungen mir das Gesicht zu waschen!" antwortete der gefragte nun mit vollkommen ernster Stimme und Miene, die Ginny und mich wieder zum Lachen brachte. „Und was hat da bitte so lange gedauert?" „Naja, sie wollte mich noch nicht wieder rauslassen. Zeit schinden oder so." „Zeit schinden?" riefen die vier nun wie aus einem Munde, was auch Remus wieder mit in Ginny's und meinen Lachanfall einstimmen ließ.

„Ginny? Was musstest du machen, jetzt sag schon..." quengelten die Zwilinge als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ich musste..." sie machte eine gekonnte Kunstpause in welcher sie geräuschvoll aus und einatmete „mir die..." alle außer mir hingen nun wie gebannt an ihren Lippen, während sie noch einmal tief Luft holte, als würde sie gleich das schrecklichste Erzählen, was ihr je passiert war „Hände waschen." kam es nun endlich aus ihr raus. Sie schien erleichtert, es los geworden zu sein und ich musste wieder breit grinsen. Dieses Grinsen wurde mir jedoch vom Gesicht gewischt, als sich vier äußerst verärgerte Menschen gefährlich vor mir aufbauten. „Freiheit für Werwölfe, Frauen und den besten Rumtreiber der Welt!" schrie ich durchs Haus, ehe ich aufsprang und wegrannte. Zuerst sahen mir alle verwirrt hinterher, bis sie begriffen, was ich gesagt hatte und das ich weglief. Während sich Remus, Hermine und Ginny wieder vor lachen auf dem Boden kugelte, rannten mir Fred, George und Ron hinterher. Okay, die werd ich hier schnell los. Aber moment!

Wo ist Sirius denn hin? Dann sah ich ihn. Er war in seiner Animagigestalt an mir vorbeigerannt und hatte sich nun bedrohlich vor mir aufgebaut. Er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte als würde er mich im nächsten Moment anfallen. „Tatze, da ist McGonnie" rief ich und er drehte sich abprubt um, nur um zu sehen, das ich ihn wieder einmal reingelegt hatte. Ich rannte an ihm vorbei, doch wohin nun? Ich wusste es nicht. „Cleo!" rief ich noch während ich rannte. „Ja?" sie stand nur wenige Meter vor mir und sah mich fragend, jedoch auch leicht schmunzelnd an. Mir war klar, sie hatte alles mitbekommen. „Bring mich hier weg." sagte ich als ich auf sie zurannte. „Okay." war alles was sie sagte bevor sie meine Hand nahm und mit mir disapparierte. Als ich das nächste mal meine Augen öffnete staunte ich nicht schlecht. Wir waren auf einer Klippe, direkt unter uns der Meschengefüllte Strand. Die Sonne schien auf uns herab und ich sah schon von hier oben, dass das Wasser strahlend Blau war. „Cleo? Wo sind wir?" fragte ich sie etwas verunsichert. Als ich merkte, das es keineswegs in der Nähe von Flower war. „Weg." war ihre schlichte Antwort. „Weg... hmm." mit diesen Worten ließ ich mich im Gras nieder und ließ die Sonne auf mein Gesicht strahlen. „Ja, Sie sagten ich solle sie dort weg bringen, also tat ich es. Ich dachte dieser Ort würde Ihnen gefallen. Gleich dort drüben", sie zeigte auf eine Ecke im Schatten der Klippe, wo ein paar Kirschbäume standen, „haben Ihre Eltern geheiratet, ja, sie haben hier oben geheiratet. Es war der Lieblingsplatz ihres Vaters, schon als er noch ein Kind war. Ich musste oft hierher um ihn zum Essen zu holen oder auf ihn aufzupassen. Später, als er die werte Miss Lily mitbrachte, da ging er oft mit ihr hierher und von da an war es ihr gemeinsamer Ruheort. Darum entschlossen sie sich auch genau hier zu heiraten. Es war ein schönes Fest. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie es wünschen, dann kann ich Ihnen noch einige Bilder zeigen, die von Mr. Potter gemacht wurden, als er noch ein Kind war. Oder welche von den „Rumtreibern" wie sie sich nennen." erzählte sie mir, mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich war baff. Hier in der nähe sollte Potter Manor sein? Mein Dad war hier aufgewachsen? Ich konnte verstehen, das es sein Lieblingsplatz war. Trotzt der vielen Menschen dort unten am Strand, hörte man hier oben nur das rauschen der Wellen und vereinzelte Rufe. Dort drüben, unter den Kirschbäumen, hatten sie geheiratet. Hier war ihr Ruheort. Und es sollte auch meiner werden. Ich genoss es hier und vergaß die Zeit. Sie war egal. Ich fühlte mich hier meinen Eltern näher, als jemals zuvor. Außer vielleicht in der Rumtreiberbibliothek. Ja, dort war ich ihnen noch näher, denn dort konnte ich mit ihnen reden. Wäre es eigentlich möglich, das Gemälde mit an diesen unglaublichen Ort zu nehmen? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Abbildungen Empfindungen zeigen konnten, doch eigentlich schon, wenn ich an die Fette Dame dachte, dann wusste ich es. Sie konnten es. Wäre es also nicht ein tolles Geschenk, für meine Eltern? Ich würde mal mit Sirius darüber reden, wenn ich zurück wäre. Während ich so in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte ich weder, wie Cleo mich ansah, noch das es schon dunkel wurde. Irgendwann fing Cleo an zu Kichern. Ich sah sie an und bemerkte, das sie mich musterte.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte ich sie, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich war einfach froh, schon nach wenigen Stunden so eine gute Beziehung zu ihr zu haben, hoffentlich würde ich mich auch bald mit Finny so gut verstehen, doch er schien mir eher etwas verkorkst. „Ach, es ist nur... Sie sehen ihrem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich. Wenn ich Sie hier so mit geschlossenen Augen die Sonne genießen sehe und wie sie ganz offensichtlich über etwas nachdenken, dann fühle ich mich wie damals, als ich mit Ihrem Vater hier saß. Sie sind ihm sehr ähnlich. Ich denke darum kann ich auch so mit Ihnen hier sitzen. Finny könnte das nicht, er war damals schon nicht so gut mit Ihren Eltern „befreundet" wie ich. Das liegt daran, das er erst später zu der Familie Potter kam. Es braucht Zeit, ich bin selbst nur so leicht umstimmbar und etwas unerzogen, da ich es bei Ihren Großeltern, Ihrem Vater und Sirius nie anders gelernt habe." sagte sie und lächelte mich glückselig an. Ich lächelte zurück. „Finny krieg ich auch noch dazu, mich als Freund zu sehen." sagte ich dann ernst und sah wieder nach vorne. Erst da bemerkte ich, das es schon dunkel war. Nur der Mond spendete noch Licht. „Cleo? Ich glaube wir sollten wieder gehen. Es scheint schon spät zu sein." sagte ich etwas verwirrt. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie es dunkel geworden war, dabei konnte man so etwas doch garnicht nicht bemerken. Noch dazu machte ich mir Sorgen, wie Sirius wohl reagieren würde. Ich war, wenn ich meiner Uhr trauen konnte ganze 4 Stunden weg gewesen. Es war nun schon halb 12 Nachts. Er ist bestimm sauer dachte ich mir im stillen. Innerlich seufzend erinnerte ich mich an die Strafen die ich bei den Dursleys bekommen hatte, wenn ich nach 8 Uhr noch draußen gewesen war. Cleo sah mich mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen an, was mich noch mehr verwirrte. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin lächelte sie nur und sagte mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme „Ich hab mich gefragt, wann sie es bemerken." Schon im nächsten Moment hatte sie mich gepackt und wir standen in der Bibliothek. Cleo sah mich noch einmal an, schüttelte dann amüsiert den Kopf und sagte „Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht Cleo." flüsterte ich.

Dies erwies sich jedoch als nicht nötig. Kaum war Cleo weg hörte ich hinter mir ein Rascheln, als wenn ein Buch zugemacht wird. Als ich mich zur Sitzgruppe gedreht hatte erkannte ich sofort das Remus noch da saß, vor ihm auf dem Tisch 3 große Bücher. „Guten Abend Harry." sagte er und klang schon etwas müde. „Guten Abend Professor." „Ach Harry, wir sind hier nicht in Hogwarts, du kannst mich Remus oder Moony nennen. Aber hatten wir das nicht schon einmal? Naja... wie dem auch sei. Wenn ich du wäre würde ich runter ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Sirius ist krank vor Sorge." sagte er mit einem anschuldigenden jedoch auch amüsierten Unterton. Sirius machte sich Sorgen? Oh man... Das hast du ja wieder ganz toll hinbekommen Harry... „Das wollte ich nicht." sagte ich und blickte dabei meine Schuhe an. Ich merkte ein Stechen in meinen Augen und eine einzelne Träne rannte über mein Gesicht. „Harry? Was ist los? Wieso weinst du?" kam die ruhige Frage von Moony. Ich wusste, das spätestens nach diesem Satz auch die 5 Leute auf dem Portrait zuhörten. „Ich... es ist nur... es hat nie jemanden gestört, wenn ich lange weg war. Es gab zwar die Regel, das ich um 8 Uhr wieder im Haus sein sollte, doch das galt nur, weil sie Dudley auch nicht länger rauslassen wollten und er nicht denken sollte ich dürfte mehr als er. Ich wusste ja nicht... ich hatte keine Ahnung, das er... sich Sorgen macht. Ich hab nicht daran gedacht, das ihr hier vielleicht sitzt und wartet. Ich habe ja nichtmal gemerkt, das es dunkel geworden ist..." sagte ich und versuchte dabei so wenig wie Möglich zu schniefen oder stottern. Schon im nächsten Moment fand ich mich in einer Umarmung mit Moony wieder. Es war als wolle er mir halt geben. Mir sagen, das es alles gut sei. Das mir niemand böse wäre. Und doch konnte ich es nicht glauben. „Schon okay Harry. Beruhig dich. Wir gehen jetzt runter und sagen den anderen das du wieder da bist und das du die Zeit vergessen hast." bei diesen Worten löste er die Umarmung und legte Väterlich einen Arm um meine Schulter bevor er mich leicht nach unten bugsierte. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen traf mich der Schlag.

Da saßen doch echt alle anderen und warteten auf mich. Schon allein die Vorstellung, das sie hier seit Stunden saßen, auf mich warteten, sich vermutlich auch noch Sorgen um mich machten stimmte mich wirklich Glücklich. In diesem Moment wusste ich, das die Leute, die hier saßen, die besten Freunde sind die man haben kann. „Chrm chrm." machte Remus und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf uns. In der ersten Sekunde sahen sie traurig und voller Sorge zu uns, bis sie bemerkten, das ich neben Remus stand. „Harry... Gott... Junge, wo warst du?" schrie Sirius schon fast, bevor er mich in eine Halsbrecherische Umarmung zog, die nurnoch von Mrs. Weasley getoppt werden konnte. „Erstens: Ja, das ist mein Name... Zweitens: Du brauchst mich nicht Gott nennen und Drittens: Cleo hat das mit dem „Bring mich hier weg." etwas anders verstanden, es war aber schön. Sie hat mir den Lieblinsgplatz meiner Eltern gezeigt, dort wo sie geheiratete haben. Sie hat mir auch einiges über Dad erzählt, wie z.B. das sie ihn als er noch klein war immer von dem Ort wegholen musste, weil er sonst nicht nach Hause gekommen wäre und wieso sie so offen ist und Finny nicht. Und als ich dann da saß, da hab ich die Zeit vergessen, tut mir echt leid" erzählte ich, beim letzten Satz sah ich entschuldigend in die Runde, nur um in Glückliche teilweise auch erleichterte Gesichter zu sehen. Gleichzeitig bemerkte ich das meine Augen anfingen zu strahlen und ich das Lächeln, welches sich auf meine Lippen gelegt hatte, nicht mehr weg bekam, ja, dort konnte man wirklich meinen, das sie Zeit stillstand. „Ah... Okay, dann sei es dir vergeben." grinste Sirius mich an. Ich glaube es nicht. So einfach hat er mir verziehen das ich um kurz vor Mitternacht wieder nach Hause komme? „Gute Nacht Harry." höre ich Remus sagen, und kurz darauf werde ich von Hermine umarmt die mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht wünscht. Ron, Fred und George schlagen bei mir ein und sagen dann von der Tür aus im Chor „Bis morgen Früh." Na toll jetzt steh ich hier mit Sirius und Ginny allein, das war doch abgemacht... Ginny will ebenfalls gehen, als ich sie aufhalte, in eine kurze Umarmung ziehe und ihr eine gute Nacht wünsche.

Ich merkte schon bei dieser kleinen Umarmung, wie sie sich kurz darin verlor, beim Klang meiner Stimme jedoch wieder zusammenriss um dann mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Raum zu flüchten. „Na, die hat's aber erwischt." lachte Sirius, woraufhin ich ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Er sollte jetzt bloß nicht noch so anfangen wie ihre Brüder. Es war auch so schwer genug sie zu integrieren. „Du bist mir echt nicht böse, weil ich erst so spät wieder hier aufgetaucht bin?" fragte ich Sirius nach einem Moment des Schweigens und sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Er ging zum Sofa, welches von dem leichten Flackern des Kaminfeuers erleuchtet wurde. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und sah ihn weiter gespannt an. „Weißt du Harry, in den ersten 10 Minuten, dachte ich du versteckst dich. Als ich dann jedoch auch Cleo nicht finden konnte machte ich mir bald Sorgen. Wo ward ihr hin? Wieso? Wann kommt ihr zurück? All diese Fragen geisterten in meinem Kopf umher. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich dachte tatsächlich, als du ca. zwei Stunden weg warst, das du nicht zurück kommst. Remus hat mich aufgemuntert, nachdem wir hier überall nachgeguckt hatten wo du sein könntest und ich dich als Tatze gesucht hab, jedoch deine Spur im 2. Stock verlor, wo ihr disappariert seid. Er meinte, Cleo sei ja bei dir. Die wäre schon nichts passiert. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, wie mir zu Ohren kam, das du bist wie dein Vater und dachte, dass Cleo dir bestimmt nur etwas zeigt, was sie mit deinem Vater verbindet. Und das du es dann sicher erst einmal genießen willst. Also war ich mir fast sicher, wenn du bemerkst wie spät es ist, dann kommst du schon zurück." erklärte er mit ein wenig traurigem jedoch zum Ende hin belustigtem Unterton. „Sie hat dir also die Klippe in der Nähe von Potter Manor gezeigt hm?" kam es dann verträumt von Sirius. Ich nickte und erzählte ihm, was sie mir erzählt hatte, worüber ich nachgedacht hatte und was mir dort am meisten gefiel. Sirius hörte mir still zu, unterbrach mich nur ab und zu um mir etwas zu erzählen, etwas zu ergänzen oder seine eigene Meinung zu einem Thema zu sagen und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Als ich geendet hatte sah er mich nachdenklich an. „Was hast du?" fragte ich deshalb. Denn einen nachdenklichen Sirius Black sah man, wie ich in den letzten Stunden gelernt hatte, nicht oft.

„Naja, ich überleg nur gerade... wie wir das mit Ginny und dir hinbekommen." rückte er mit der Sprache raus. „Wieso mit Ginny UND mir? Ich mein, das wir ein Problem mit Ginny haben ist mir auch schon aufgefallen aber was hast das mit mir zu tun?" fragte ich ihn, mal wieder verwirrt. „Ach komm schon Harry, ich hab heute ganz klar gesehen, das die kleine in dich verknallt ist und ich möchte wissen ob du auch in sie verliebt bist. Du benimmst dich ihr gegenüber anders als Hermine, jedoch positiv anders. Du versuchst dich zu benehmen wie einer ihrer Brüder, doch du tust mehr als Brüder tun würden, also?" nun war ich baff... erst meine eigenen Gedanken, dann Flowers Meinung dazu und jetzt sagte Sirius mir auch noch, das er genau das gleiche dachte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein oder? NEIN! Das durfte nicht sein. Sie ist immerhin die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, doch selbst wenn ich etwas wie Liebe für sie empfinden würde, sie ist die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes. Das wäre also total inakzeptabel." berichtete ich Sirius meine Gedankengänge. Sirius sah mich skeptisch an, blickte dann an mir vorbei und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Beim Merlins ungewaschener Unterhose... Es ist gleich schon halb 3. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst. Wir reden morgen noch über dich und Ginny. Ich werd' auch noch mit Ron und so reden. Unverbindlich keine Bange. Mich interessiert es nur, ob sie das beste für ihre Schwester wollen oder nur die zweite Wahl." sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Okayyy." gähnte ich. Ich war froh, Sirius Fragen zu entkommen, doch irgendwie war ich ihm dankbar dafür, das er sich so darum kümmerte. Dankbar, das er einfach da war. „Komm schon, gehen wir hoch." Mit diesen Worten riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich folgte ihm. Als wir im ersten Stock am Bad vorbeikamen hielt ich ihn fest. Er drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu mir um und ich hielt mir schnell einen Fingen vor die Lippen um ihm zu bedeuten ruhig zu sein. Dann tat ich so, als würde ich angestrengt jemandem zuhören, nickte und sah wieder zu Sirius. „Flower möchte das du nochmal ins Bad gehst." teilte ich ihm mit ernster Stimme mit. Sofort riss er erschrocken die Augen auf. „Wa...was... wie...wieso denn?" stotterte er. Ich fing an zu grinsen, ging an ihm vorbei und drehte mich erst um, als ich schon gute zwei Meter von ihm entfernt war. „Weil ich dich reingelegt hab." sagte ich dann trocken und rannte erneut los. Also wenn ich in diesem Haus nicht gesund blieb, bei dem maß an Lachen und Sport... Ich hetzte hoch zu meinem Zimmer und riss die Tür auf nur um sie sofort wieder zu zu schlagen und mich daran runter rutschen zu lassen. Plötzlich knarrte es am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Oh oh... das sieht nicht gut aus...

„HILFEEEEEEEE!" Dieses kleine Wort war alles was ich noch herausbekam, bevor sich dieses etwas, welches das laute Knarren verursacht hatte drohend auf mich zu bewegte und ich konnte nur hoffen, das irgendjemand mich gehört hatte. Ich hörte Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Flur, doch es war zu Spät. Das Monster, welches mein Leben wollte, hatte bereits zum Sprung angesetzt. Ein letztes leises „Helft mir doch." kam aus meinem Mund, bevor mein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte und ich in die kalten, finsteren Augen sah. Ich schloss meine Augen um es nicht mehr zu sehen, doch konnte ich den stechenden, ekligen Geruch, der von meinem „gegenüber" ausging nicht verdrängen.

OMFG!

Was hat Harry sich denn da wieder angelacht? Hat irgendwer ne Idee, was dieses Monster sein könnte?

Na hoffentlich überlebt er's, wäre ja schon blöd wenn nicht hm?

Was meint ihr? (Ich verspreche euch, der Review-Button ist nicht verhext...)


	9. Seelentiere

Seelentiere oder „Tatze, der Minister steht vor der Tür!"

Ein letztes leises „Helft mir doch." kam aus meinem Mund, bevor mein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte und ich in die kalten, finsteren Augen sah. Ich schloss meine Augen um es nicht mehr zu sehen, doch konnte ich den stechenden, ekligen Geruch, der von meinem „gegenüber" ausging nicht verdrängen.

Ich schrie um Gnade und flehte um Vergebung. Ich nah nur nebenbei wahr, wie die anderen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben ins Zimmer stürmten, geschockt stehen blieben und dann anfingen zu lachen. HALLO? Wie können die jetzt noch lachen? „Ja, lacht nur und helft mir bloß nicht!" schrie ich sie verärgert an. „Ich... ich wusste ja... das man in diesem Haus auf alles... alles...vorbereitet sein muss... Aber... aber...DAS!" brachte Remus gerade noch so raus. Okay, ich geb's zu, der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, muss echt lustig sein. Ich, auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Boden, mich windend unter dem großen schwarzen Hund, dem Grimm, welcher mich anknurrte und abschleckte. „Hilfehe!" quengelte ich nun leicht genervt, da dieses Monster immernoch über mir stand und anfing sich die Zähne zu blecken. „Nö!" lachten alle gleichzeitig. „Okay... TATZE RUNTER!" Das verstand er, wie sollte es auch anders sein, FALSCH! Kaum hatte ich nämlich die letzten beiden Worte ausgesprochen, als er sich auch schon auf mich legte. Ganz toll. Super gemacht Potter! beschimpfte ich mich selbst. Jetzt lachten die anderen noch mehr. Und nachdem er mir mit einem fast schon kessen glitzern in den Augen noch einmal über das Gesicht lecke... ja, sie lagen schon lachend auf dem Boden! Diese... diese... Boah... Unmenschen! Plötzlich war es, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht und nurnoch ein einziges Lachen, welches mit dem Gesang eines Engels zu vergleichen war, drang an meine Ohren. Sofort machten sich meine Augen auf die Suche nach dem Verursacher dieses Glockenklanges.

Das Monster? Sicher nicht, der kann nur Bellen. Remus? Allein die Vorstellung ist absurd. Fred? Eher nicht, oder? Neh! George? Ebenfalls nicht. Ron? Üärgh! Ihhgitt! Pfui! und NEIN! Hermine? Auch nicht. Zwar nah dran aber... nein. Oder? Hmm... nö. Dann bleibt ja eigentlich nurnoch... Stopp! Nein! Das kann nicht sein... Niemals. Neh... Oder? Oh Gott. Doch.. aber seit wann? Wieso ist mir früher nie aufgefallen wie schön es klingt, wenn sie lacht? Achja, weil sie nie in meiner Gegenwart gelacht hat. Aber es klingt so schön. Sie sieht so süß aus... STOPP! Nein, nein, NEIN! Sie sieht NICHT süß aus! Es klingt NICHT wie Engelsgesang! AUS! „Aus, aus AUS!" Ups... das hab doch nicht... doch, ich hab's laut gesagt. Ohne meinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Gott sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie rot wird. Oh man, geht das wieder los? Was soll das Körper? Ich bin eindeutig übermüdet! Ja, das wird's sein, genau. Das und nichts anderes. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn mein Körper nen anderen Grund hätte so über sie zu denken. Aber, denke ich überhaupt?Ich glaube nicht. Aber wenn ich etwas glaube, dann denke ich doch auch oder? OMFG! Kopfschmerzen. Ich glaube da kommt gleich Rauch raus, wenn ich noch einen weiteren Gedanken fasse. Ich wurde von der Zerstörung meines Gehirns (oder dem was ich im Kopf hatte, ob es ein Gehirn ist, ist nicht wirklich nachzuweisen) abgelenkt, als plötzlich das gesamte Gewicht, welches auf mir lag, von meinem Brustkorb verschwand und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Vorstellung von Ginny als Engel loszuwerden. Ich sah mich nicht um, sondern starrte die Decke an, denn ich wusste genau, das die anderen mich ansahen. Ich konnte das wissende Grinsen von Hermine, Sirius und Remus sowie die belustigten, fragenden und verwirrten Blicke der 4 Weasleys förmlich auf mir spüren. Nach ein paar Sekunden oder auch Minuten merkte ich, wie meine Augen immer weiter zugingen. „Es ist spät, wir sind alle müde und dieser Grimm hier" bei dieser Bezeichnung wuschelte ich Tatze, der bedrohlich knurrte während seine Augen belustigt und kampffreudig aufleuchteten, durchs Fell „ist auch nicht mehr darauf aus, mich tot zu schlabbern. Also sollten wir jetzt alles ins Bett gehen. Sirius, du weißt, Cleo hat „versprochen" uns um Punkt neun Uhr zu wecken, das heißt, du hast noch etwa 5-6 Stunden Schönheitsschlaf, je nachdem wie schnell du einschläfst, obwohl du den ja eh nicht benötigst." „Oh, wie nett. Dann findest du also auch, das ich schön bin?" frage Sirius, welcher sich während meiner kleinen Ansprache wieder zurückverwandelt und als Mensch neben mich gesetzt hatte, sofort mit zuckersüßer Stimme nach, während er mich aus großen unschuldigen Augen ansah und mit den Wimpern klimperte.

„Nunja, Schönheit ist ein dehnbarer Begriff und nicht jeder definiert ihn gleich aber ehrlich? Nein, du brauchst keinen Schönheitsschlaf, denn dieser ist die pure Verschwendung bei dir... da hilft nichtmal der beste Schönheitstrank der Welt noch helfen. Und jetzt: Gute Nahacht" flötete ich ihm ebenfalls mit zuckersüßer Stimme nach und versuchte seinen Blick zu imitieren, was die anderen dazu veranlasste schon wieder loszulachen, jedoch unter dem finsteren Blick Sirius' schnell abzuhauen und sich lachend in ihre Zimmer zu trollen. Mit den Worten „Darüber reden wir später noch." verschwand dann auch der, nun leicht beleidigt wirkende, Herr des Hauses. Als ich endlich allein im Zimmer war, zog ich mich schnell um und stieg ins Bett. Ich dachte noch ein wenig darüber nach, welches Gefühlschaos in den letzten Stunden in mir tobte und ich musste mir eingestehen, das dieser Tag zu den besten meines Lebens zählte. Von dem Moment an, als Tatze mich im Schlafsaal angebellt hatte, wie ich ihn gejagt hatte, als wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum „gestritten" hatten und der Minister reinkam, das Mittagessen, als wir dann hier ankamen, wie wir Hermine in der Rumtreiberbibliothek gefunden hatten, okay... die Sache mit dem Bad war etwas unnormal, aber das war dieses Haus insgesamt. Ja, dieses Haus war verrückt, so wie Sirius. Bei dem vergleich musste ich leicht schmunzeln. Dann dachte ich daran, wie wir die Hauselfen in der Küche gefunden hatten, wie ich Sirius reingelegt hatte, an den Moment, an dem die anderen drei Weasleys und Remus hier auftauchten. Und daran, wie ich mit Hilfe von Remus und Ginny alle anderen reingelegt hatte, Cleo mich dann zu dieser wunderschönen Klippe gebracht hat. Das alle noch auf waren, als ich nach Hause kam. Nach Hause. Wie schön das doch klang. Bis jetzt war Hogwarts mein einziges wahres Zuhause gewesen. Doch dies hier kam Hogwarts fast gleich, wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise, war es doch nun schon mein Heim. Ich dachte auch daran, wie Ginny sich benommen hatte, wie schön ihr lachen klang und wir unglaublich hübsch sie heute aussah. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein, nur um dann in meiner Traumwelt mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Ich träumte gerade davon, wie Ginny unter den Kirschbäumen auf der Klippe, welche wunderschön blühten, stand. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, welches sich wunderbar an ihren Körper schmiegte. Sie lachte wieder ihr wunderbares Lachen und ihre Augen strahlten. Ich merkte schnell, dass das wohl ihre Hochzeit sein sollte. Doch warum heiratete sie dort, wo schon meine Eltern getraut wurden? Kaum hatte ich mich dies gefragt wurde es mir auch schon beantwortet. Doch, das was ich dort sah, konnte nicht sein. Dort stand ich, zusammen mit Ginnys Brüdern, Sirius, Prof. Lupin und...

Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Träumen gerissen, als mir jemand mit einem lauten „Aufstehen Harry! Es ist schon 09:15 Uhr!" einen Eimer, der mit Eiswasser gefüllt war, über dem Kopf ausleerte. Ich erschrak dabei so heftig, das ich aus dem Bett fiel. Das nächste was ich hörte war ein leises, piepsig klingendes Lachen. Ich wusste sofort wer es war. Cleo! Diese... Aaarrggh. Das kriegt sie zurück! „Guten Morgen Cleo, na, hast du Sirius schon wach bekommen?" fragte ich sie, als ich mich, nun doch grinsend, aufsetzte. „Nein Harry, Cleo dachte, sie wollten vielleicht dabei sein." flötete sie mir mit einem gekonnt unschuldigen Augenaufschlag entgegen. Ich musste laut auflachen. Schnell zog ich mir ein altes T-shirt über. Kann mir schließlich niemand verbieten, wenn ich in meinem neuen Heim, bloß mit Boxershort und T-shirt herumlaufe. Noch dazu so früh am Morgen. Wir gingen also in Sirius Zimmer, in welchem mir erstmal bewusst wurde, das es in den Gryffindorfarben ausgestattet war. An den Wänden hingen überall Poster auf denen sich halbnackte Frauen rekelten, Drachen herumflogen oder aber Zaubererbands, doch auch ein paar Muggelbands, abgebildet waren. Direkt rechts neben der Tür stand ein Sideboard. Doch es war nicht das einzige in diesem Raum, die gesamte Rechte Seite war damit ausgestattet, bis auf den kleinen Platz unter dem Fenster. Dort stand ein antik wirkender und doch schöner, schwarzer Schreibtisch. Beim genaueren Betrachten der Sideboards fiel mir auf, das dort alles mit Fotos vollgestellt war. Ich erkannte meinen Dad und Prof. Lupin, sowie meine Mutter und Sirius, welcher meist mit mir unbekannten weiblichen Personen abgebildet war. Doch bei einigen Bildern wurde etwas herausgeschnitten und ich konnte mir schon denken, was es war. Pettigrew! Auf der linken Seite standen eigentlich nur der kleine Nachttisch und Sirius Bett, in welchem er Seelenruhig schlummerte. Er schnarchte ein wenig, doch bei ihm klang es eher wie knurren. Ich sah zu Cleo, welche es sich bereits zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, überall um das Bett herum kleine Wannen mit Eiswasser zu befüllen.

Als sie bemerkte, das ich mit dem umschauen fertig war, bedeutete sie mir, ich solle die Gardinen öffnen. Dies tat ich auch gern. Draußen schien immerhin schon die Sonne. Ich konnte unten auf der Terrasse schon Ginny und Hermine ausmachen. Sie saßen bereits am Tisch und schienen über irgendetwas zu diskutieren. Ich drehte mich schnell wieder um, als ich das laute Schreien Sirius' hörte. Auch drehte ich mich aber um, weil er wohl so laut geschrieen hatte, das selbst die Mädchen es unten gehört hatten, denn sie unterbrachen ihre Diskussion und sahen zu uns hoch. Was ich jedoch sah, als ich mich umdrehte ließ mich lachen auf dem Boden zusammensacken.

Cleo lag lachend auf dem Bett, zeigte immer wieder auf Sirius, der aussah als wäre er beinahe einem Herzinfakt erlegen, zeigte auf die Wanne, in welcher er mit tropfenden Haaren saß, und schlug auf das Kissen ein. Kurz gesagt: Das Bild, welches sich mit bot war eins für die Ewigkeit. Wo, bei Merlin, ist Collin mit seiner Kamera, wenn man ihn mal braucht? Der Anblick wurde sogar noch besser, als Sirius Cleo und mich empört anguckte, anfing zu schmollen und Cleo ihm ein keckes Lächeln zuwarf während sie sagte „Du wolltest geweckt werden. Also... guten Morgen!". Der geweckte grummelte irgendetwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und stand auf, nur um zu sehen, dass seine Klamotten trieften. Er sandte noch einen bösen Blick in meine Richtung, versicherte mir über Augenkontakt, ich weiß nicht wieso doch wir brauchten uns nur ansehen um zu wissen, was der andere gerade dachte, das ich heute acht geben sollte. Dann stürzte er sich plötzlich auf Cleo oder versuchte es zumindest. Die freche Hauselfe jedoch schien so etwas bereits erwartet zu haben. So kam es, dass sie einen Moment später lachend neben mir auf dem Boden saß, während Sirius, durch den Schwung den er durch den schnell Ansprung hatte, über das Bett rollte und auf der anderen Seite wieder rausfiel... Direkt in die zweite Wanne, welche Cleo dort hingestellt hatte. Cleo und ich lachten nur noch mehr und sie erklärte mir, so gut es beim Lachen ging, das die erste Wanne, in die sie Sirius gerollt hatte, mit warmen Wasser und die zweite mit Eiswasser gefüllt war. Als Sirius dann noch einen Eiswürfel aus der Wanne raushob, in welcher er gerade saß, bekam ich mich nichtmehr ein. Er merkte das natürlich und wollte mich mit dem Eiswürfel abwerfen, jedoch warf er durch das Fenster. Schnell sah ich raus, nur um zu sehen, das alle schon draußen saßen und wie der Eiswürfel in der Tasse Kaffee, welche bereits an Sirius platzt stand, landete. Die anderen, die das platschen bemerkt hatten sahen nun erst verwundert zur Tasse und dann hoch zu mir. Ich hielt den Zeigefinger vor meine Lippen um ihnen zu deuten, Sirius nicht zu sagen. Da spürte ich auch schon eine plötzliche Kälte im Nacken.

Sirius Sicht:

Harry versteifte sich sofort, als ich den Eiswürfel auch nur in die Nähe seines Nackens brachte. Eigentlich tat er mir ja leid. Immerhin wusste ich, das Cleo ihn nur zu seiner Unterhaltung mit hierher genommen hatte. Ja, solche Aufweckaktionen trugen ihre Signatur. Und sie hatte ganz offensichtlich schon einen Narren an dem Jungen gefressen. Okaay, ich war ja selbst nicht besser. Ich hatte Harry schon letzten Sommer ins Herz geschlossen. Nicht das ich ihn, bevor ich nach Askaban musste, nicht mochte, nein! Ich war damals schon vernarrt in dieses kleine Baby gewesen. So oft es ging war ich in Godrics Hollow um den kleinen, meinen Mitrumtreiber und besten Freund sowie seine freche Frau, die es als einzige Frau jemals geschafft hatte mir Kontra zu geben, zu sehen. Doch jetzt weg mit den Gedanken. Ich sah durch das Fenster, das alle zu uns hochsahen. Wunderbar! Also Planänderung. Ich stellte mich ganz dicht hinter Harry, legte meine Arme um ihn und bettete meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Wenn das jetzt nicht falsch zu verstehen ist. Im nächsten Moment dachte ich allerdings, das ich gleich tot umfalle, durch den Blick den das Weasleykücken mir zuwarf. „Da unten ist wohl wer so ziemlich eifersüchtig hm? Kann ich verstehen, bei so einem Körper wie deinem." flüsterte ich Harry ins Ohr, wodurch er mächtig rot wurde. Genau darauf hatte ich gewartet. Schnell lies ich den Eiswürfel über seinen Hals fahren um ihn wieder etwas abzukühlen. Das er jedoch meine Hand ergreift, mir den Eiswürfel mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln aus der Hand nimmt und sich dann langsam in meinen Armen umdreht hätte ich nicht gedacht. Und was er dann tat, überstieg alles. Mit den flinken Händen eines geborenen Suchers zog er schnell ein wenig am Bund meiner Hose und auf meiner Boxer und ließ dann den Eiswürfel zwischen meinen Körper und den Stoff fallen! Dieser kleine... boah! Doch bei dem Engelsgesicht, gepaart mit den Waldgrünen Augen konnte ich nicht länger als eine Sekunde sauer bleiben. Auch nicht als er sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, das ich gerade versuchte, dieses lästige Stück Eis aus meiner Boxer zu bekommen. Soviel zum Thema: Mein Sohn wird kein Rumtreiber, hmm Lils? Mit der Erkenntnis, dass dieses Stück Eis schnellstens von diesem Ort entfernt werden muss, ging ich ins Bad und ließ einen sehr belustigten Jungen zurück.

Harry's Sicht:

Ich lachte so sehr, dass ich nichteinmal mitbekam, wie ein zutiefst beleidigter Sirius im Bad verschwand. Erst als Cleo mich am Arm griff und ich im nächsten Moment auf meinem Stuhl am Frühstückstisch saß, schaffte ich es mich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Einatmen-Ausatmen-Einatmen-Lachflash! „Oh man... das... Das war... Cleo! Ich liebe dich! Wie... wie hab ichs je... je geschafft... ohne dich?" Als ich mich nach diesen Worten umsah, blickte ich direkt in die belustigten aber auch verwirrten Gesichter der anderen. Bloß von Cleo war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. „Harry, du solltest besser auf deine Wortwahl achten. Cleo ist sofort knallrot abgehaun und Flower ist pechschwarz geworden." rügte mich sofort mein VgddK Professor. „Was war denn eigentlich da oben los und was war das gerade eben am Fenster?" kam es auch sofort von Hermine. Ich hatte mich zwar aufs Grinsen beschränkt, doch als ich wieder an Sirius Gesicht dachte, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich fing wieder lauthals an zu lachen, so stark das ich beinahe mit dem Stuhl hinten übergekippt wäre. Dieses mal beschränkte ich mich darauf meinen Kopf auf meine Arme zu legen, welche ich auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, und weiterhin alle Lachflashs über mich ergehen zu lassen. „Erst hat Cleo wieder ihre Feuer-Eis-Waffe ausgespielt, dann hab ich mich bei Harry für die Hilfe bedankt und er hat mir noch nen Eiswürfel in meine Boxer geschmissen! Und der kleine Welpe fand das so toll, dass ich das gleiche morgen auch bei ihm mache." schmollte da ein beleidigter Hund von der Tür aus. Nun wurde auch Remus von Lachanfällen heimgesucht. Plötzlich standen vier Hauselfen vor mir, alle mit Schützend ausgebreiteten Armen und sagten leise, doch drohend „Das würden wir nicht empfehlen Sir!"Dadurch lachten nun alle. „Ist ja gut, ich tu dem kleinen Welpen schon nichts." versicherte Sirius ihnen schnell. Etwas zu schnell für meinen Geschmack. Und doch konnte er sich einen bösen Blick zu mir und Cleo nicht sparen, während er sich hinsetzte.

„Darf man fragen, was eine Feuer-Eis-Waffe ist?" fragte Ginny leise und vorsichtig. Ich warf Sirius einen Blick à la ''wenn-du-das-jetzt-vermasselst'' zu, worauf hin er unheilvoll zu lächeln begann. „Natürlich darfst du das Fragen Ginny. Harry, wieso teilst du dein neu gewonnenes Wissen nicht mit ihr?" richtete er sich an mich, mit einem höchst amüsierten Blick. (Szene in OotP, als Sirius Harry in der Küche über den Orden aufklärt und Harry sagt das er kämpfen will). Nun war es an mir ihm einen ''Ich-hasse-dich-Blick'' zuzuwerfen, den ich eigentlich für Slytherins und Snape gepachtet hatte. Dennoch sprach ich mit zuckersüßer Mädchenstimme „Natürlich Siri, mach ich doch gerne. Trink du man deinen Kaffee..." Und während ich erklärte, was denn nun oben alles passiert ist, musste ich mir immer wieder das Lachen verkneifen. Als ich geendet hatte, lachten wirklich alle und ich musste mir erneut das Lachen verbieten, als Sirius zum trinken ansetzte. Die anderen, besonders der Prof. mussten ebenfalls mit sich kämpfen. Nachdem Sirius allerdings die Tasse auf Ex leerte und den nicht geschmolzenen Eiswürfel in seine flache Hand spuckte konnten wir uns alle nichtmehr halten. Inzwischen war der Hundeanimagus aufgesprungen und pirschte, wie eine Raubkatze, auf Cleo und mich zu. „So so, das findet ihr lustig hm? Und ihr seid euch sicher, das ihr hier weiterhin wohnen wollt? Denk an gestern Abend Welpe. Ich kann euch auch rauswerfen!" flüsterte er mit bedrohlichem Blick. „Ja, wir wollen hier bleiben, nicht Cleo? Hier gibt's immer was zu lachen. Was das mit gestern Abend betrifft, das wird sich NIE wiederholen,kapiert? Und das mit dem rausschmeißen..." flüsterte ich genauso leise und bedrohlich zurück. Beim letzten Satz war ich aufgestanden und hatte mich lässig an die Hauswand gelehnt. „...Flower? Sirius oder ich? Entscheide dich durch anzeigen der Augenfarbe." sagte ich spitzbübisch lächelnd zur Hauswand. Langsam kam ich mir nichtmehr so bescheuert vor, wenn ich mit dem Haus redete, Flower war immerhin gestern schon zu einer meiner besten Freundinnen geworden, welche von mir sehr respektiert wurde. Immerhin war sie die „Rumtreiberhöhle". Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Flower sich komplett Waldgrün färbte und nur der kleine Schuppen, der an das Haud angrenzte sich schwarz-grau wurde.

„Tja Tatze, die Hauselfen und ich nehmen das Haus und du kriegst den Schuppen, hm? Kannst natürlich immer mal rüberkommen, wenn du dich einsam fühlst." Ja, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich seit gestern die Lacher auf meiner Seite. Muss an der Umgebung und der Gesellschaft liegen. Besonders Ginny fiel mir heute auf, denn sie war viel offener als sonst. Bestimmt hatte Hermine heute morgen darüber diskutiert, was sie gestern beobachtet hatte. Nach dem wir gefrühstückt hatten, Sirius war nach 5 Brötchen und 8 Tassen Kaffee auch endlich fertig. gingen wir alle in das große Wohnzimmer. Remus hatte bereits alles so gezaubert, das es fast so aussah wie Trelawney's Klassenzimmer. Nur das hier alles eben war und ohne Tische und so. „Fehlt nurnoch der erstickende Qualm!" kam es gleichzeitig gequält von Fred, George, Ron, Hermine und mir. Nur Gin stand einfach da und sah uns irritiert an, genauso wie Sirius. Remus musste ganz offensichtlich wieder ein Lachen verkneifen. „Wahrsagen bei Trelawney." schallte es fünf-Stimmig in Sirius Richtung und auch Ginny schien zu verstehen. Mein Pate legte mir als er meinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah einen schützend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Jeder nimmt sich jetzt eines der Kissen und geht dann mit geschlossenen Augen im Raum rum. Ihr werdet nach einem Platz in diesem Raum suchen, an dem ihr euch vollkommen wohl fühlt. Horcht in euch hinein. Moony und ich passen auf, das ihr nicht zusammenkracht." erklärte Sirius in beruhigender Stimmlage. Dennoch wurde ich das gefühl nicht los, das er mich nicht umsonst so festhielt und führte. Ich fühlte mich zwar sicher, denn ich vertraute ihm, als ich die Augen geschlossen hielt und mich von Sirius führen lies, dennoch schrie die Stimme in meinem Kopf ''Vorsicht''. Ich konnte bloß erahnen, das die anderen alleine gingen. Wollte er vielleicht doch bloß das ich mich nicht verletzte? Plötzlich stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. Sirius schubste mich nach vorne und ich landete auf der Person, mit welcher ich zusammengestoßen war., wobei sich unsere Lippen leicht berührten. Doch schon diese kleine Berührung ließ eine Million Schnatze in meinem Bauch frei.

Als ich die vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen sah, sprang ich sofort auf. „Sorry Ginny." „Kein Problem, nichts passiert." kam die etwas zu schnelle Antwort der jüngsten Weasley. Nachdem ich mich mit einem schnellen Blick versichert hatte, das ihr wirklich nichts passiert war, drehte ich mich bedrohlich langsam zu meinem Paten um. Das nahm dieser jedoch bloß mit einem gelangweilten Gähnen zur Kenntnis. Als ich mich dann wütend vor ihm aufbaute gähnte er nochmal und sagte beim gähnen „Rache ist sexy!" Das war zu viel! Ich ließ meine bedrohliche Haltung fallen und sah ihn traurig an. Wechselte jedoch, als ich mir sicher war, das er meinen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt hatte, auf eine kühle, Abstand verlangende Haltung. Dann flüsterte ich leise „Ich hasse dich Black!" und verließ den Raum mit erhobenem Haupt. Langsam schritt ich durch die Tür, jedoch nicht ohne Prof. Lupin noch einen ''Er-hat's-verdient-Blick'' zuzuwerfen. Als die Tür hinter mir zuging überlegte ich kurz, was ich jetzt machen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde mir jedoch abgenommen als Finny vor mir auftauchte. „Finny dachte, weil Cleo gerade die Betten macht, bringt Finny ihnen bei, wir man das heutige Mittagessen richtig kocht. Mit allen Verbesserungen, die die werte Mrs. Potter uns gelehrt hat. Das heißt, wenn du zeigt hast?" flüsterte der schüchterne Hauself mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme. Okay... Erst Ginny, jetzt Finny... Oh man! Aber ich bin ein Potter! Ich bin ein Gryffindor! Ich bin ein Löwe! Ich schaff das!

Während ich mit Finny in der Küche war, erklärte er mir alles, was er über Animagi wusste und zeigte mir ein Buch, welches mein Vater früher in den Ferien gelesen hatte, um sich schnell verwandeln zu können. Dort gab es auch einen Zauber mit dem man feststellen konnte, welche Animagiform man hatte. Ebenso wie einen Zauber, mit dem man feststellen konnte, wie viele Animagiformen man besitzt. „Duhu? Finny? Ich dachte immer man kann nur eine Form besitzen?" sagte ich leicht verzweifelt. „Oh nein Harry. Mächtige Zauberer können mehrere haben. Ihr Großvater hatte drei." sagte Finny sofort in Lehrermanier, welche mich zum schmunzeln brachte. „So, das essen muss nurnoch köcheln, dann ist es in 20 Minuten fertig." sagte er eher zu sich selbst. „Gut, ich sag den anderen bescheid. Danke für die Kochstunde." sagte ich, als ich mich aufrichtete und eine kurze Verbeugung andeutete. Die Augen des kleinen Hauselfs wurden Tellergroß und ich verließ lieber schnell den Raum.

„Sirius! TATZE!" schrie ich, als ich in den Raum reinkam und den total in sich gekehrten Mann auf dem Sofa sah, während alle anderen um ihn rum saßen. Er hob leicht den Kopf als ich auf ihn zuging. Oh oh! Die Augen sind ja knallrot. Der hat doch nicht... Schnell ging ich zu ihm hin. „Ach Tatze. Ich hab dich doch lieb. Aber wenn du sowas wie vorhin machst dann... argh!" sagte ich und schloss ihn in meine Arme. „Wirklich? Du hasst mich nicht?" „Doch... ein wenig. Wieso macht ihr das hier, wenn in der Bibliothek ein Buch steht, mit Zaubern durch die wir erfahren wie viele und welche Seelentiere wir haben?" fragte ich mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Oh, an das Buch haben wir garnichmehr gedacht. Aber, dann können wir das ja noch machen. Übrigens riechst du nach Fleisch, ist das Essen fertig?" kam sofort die Antwort und Frage vom Hundeanimagus. „Das Essen ist in 20 Minuten fertig. Naja, jetzt eher 15. Aber zuerst will ich diese beiden Zauber an mir ausprobieren." „Okay, setzt euch alle hin, ich mach das." sagte Lupin und stand auf. „Erst die Anzahl, dann die Art." erklärte er uns. Zuerst war Fred dran, welcher ein Seelentier hatte. George hatte ebenfalls eins. Ginny hatte 2, was uns alle verwunderte. Hermine und Ron hatten jeweils eins und dann kam Remus zu mir. „Jetzt bin ich gespannt. James hatte zwar nur den Hirsch aber Lils hatte 4 Seelentiere." flüsterte Sirius. Nun, das half mir nicht besonders dabei, mich zu entspannen. Ich schloss die Augen, um die erwartungsvollen Blicke nicht sehen zu müssen. Plötzlich hörte ich sie alle aufkeuchen. Ich öffnete das rechte Auge ein wenig und riss dann beide auf. 7! 7 Seelentiere! Wow. Als sich alle von ihrem ersten Schock erholt haben frage ich etwas kleinlaut „7 Seelentiere sind doch gut oder? Oder ist 7 schlecht?" Verunsichert blicke ich Sirius an, der sofort aufspringt und mich anguckt als sei ich verrückt. „Harry... 7 ist die höchste magische Zahl! Besser geht's nicht. Nicht einmal Merlin hatte so ein Ergebnis!" OHA. Das war ein Machtwort. Nun war es an mir erschrocken aufzukeuchen. „Könnten wir vielleicht erstmal nur ein Seelentier anschauen?" fragte ich nun noch leiser als vorher. „Klar, ich schaue wieder in der gleichen Reihenfolge, Fred, du also zuerst. Entspann dich." geht Remus sofort drauf ein, ich wusste er merkt, das ich keine Aufmerksamkeit will.

Sirius nahm sich ein Klemmbrett zur Hand und stand gespannt da. Auf die fragenden Blicke antwortete er Schulterzuckend „Ich schreib mir das Seelentier und die Auffälligkeiten auf, damit ich besser den Namen entscheiden kann." Das klingt einleuchtend. Remus baute sich wieder vor Fred auf, welcher mit entspannt geschlossenen Augen auf der Lehne der Couch saß. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte „Te se trahir âme animal" sagte er den französischen Spruch. Wir alle sahen gespannt zu als sich vor Fred ein weißer Nebel zu einem Tiert formte. Auch er schien nun nichtmehr so gelassen zu sein. Als sich der Nebel lichtete sahen wir alle einen kleinen Luchs. Sirius notierte es sich schnell und Remus schien sehr zufrieden. Er nahm den Zauber wieder von Fred, welcher nun selbstgefällig Lächelte. Dann war George dran. Bis auf Sirius und Remus waren wir alle etwas verwirrt, als wir erneut einen Luchs sahen. (rechts Fred, links George: /presse/images/weissenfels/images/wf_luchse_klein_ ) „Ihr scheint ein wirklich enges Seelenband zu haben, sogar eure Seelentiere sind Geschwister." kam es von einem leicht lächelnden Sirius. Dann war Ginny dran. Auch sie bat darum, erstmal nur eines der zwei Tiere zu sehen. Als Remus den Zauber sprach, zuckten wir alle etwas zusammen. Denn diesesmal blieb der Nebel nicht an seinem Platz vor Ginny, nein. Er jagte durch das Zimmer, bis er sich auf Ginny's Schulter zu eine Anmutigen Adlerdame festigte. ( ...jpg ).

„Ein Königsadlerweibchen, wow. Ich bin gespannt, was deine zweite Form ist." kam es anerkennend von Remus. Ginny lächelte nur leicht und strich der Adlerdame einmal über den Kopf, bevor sie sich wieder auflöste. Dann war Ron dran. Nun war ich wirklich gespannt. Und ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Vor Ron materialisierte sich ein Fuchs. Welch Ironie. ( .de/imperia/md/images/aktuelles/pressemitteilungen/04_2008/fuchs_ ) Nachdem bei Hermine festgestellt wurde, das sie wohl eine germanische Wildkatze als Seelentier hat ( :. ) war ich dran. Und ich war aufgeregt, oh ja. Welches Seelentier sich mir wohl gleich zeigt? Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich aufs Atmen. Als ich erneut ein aufkeuchen und dann einen Freudenschrei hörte. „Tja Pad, sieht aus, als wäre der Name Welpe begründet. Du hast nen neuen Spielkameraden." lachte Remus. Nach diesen Worten öffnete ich die Augen und sah direkt vor mir einen kleinen Wolf ( . ). Sirius grinste bloß und kam zu mir rüber um sich den Wolf genauer anzusehen. Eines an diesem Tier missfiel mir jedoch. Die Narbe. Die Blitznarbe war auch auf seiner Stirn zu sehen, wenn auch gut vom Fell verdeckt. Als der Wolf ebenfalls verschwunden war kam ein leicht beleidigter Finny in den Raum. „Haben Sie alle keinen Hunger, oder warum sitzen wir Elfen allein da draußen rum?" meckerte er sofort los. „Oh, tut mir leid Finny, wir haben beim ausprobieren der Zauber die Zeit vergessen. Wir kommen sofort." sagte ich mit einem Grinsen in Richtung Ginny welches soviel sagen sollte wie ''selbst Finny meckert schon mit mir, also bleib einfach cool. Ich beiße nicht'' Wir setzten uns alle draußen hin und aßen. Währenddessen waren wir alle damit beschäftigt, Sirius von idiotischen Spitznamen abzubringen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Sofort sprang ich auf und ging mit einem Blick à la ''Wer jetzt stört ist tot'' zur Tür. Ich öffnete die Tür und wich erschrocken zurück. Da standen Prof. Dumbledore und der Minister. Oh man, gut, das wir, das mit dem Animagitraining hinter uns haben. „Guten Tag Mr. Potter, ich hoffe wir stören nicht?" fragte ein belustigter Dumbledore. Als er den Teller sah, ja, ich hab meinen komplett beladenen Teller mitgenommen, fing er an zu kichern. „Nein, nein, Sir. Sie stören doch nie. Auch etwas?" fragte ich und hielt meinen Teller mit den Fleischspießen hin. „Ach, DU nennst IHN Sir, aber WIR dürfen das NICHT bei DIR!" kreischte eine aufgebrachte Cleo. „Hm, das sieht sehr nach Lily's Kochkunst aus. Aber wir wollen uns nicht aufdrängen." schmunzelte er nun und überging Cleo, welche sich hinter mir aufgebaut hatte. „Könnten wir kurz mit Mr. Black sprechen? Wir wollen uns nicht zu lange aufdrängen." „Ach, was. Einen Moment." Ich bedeutete den beiden Männern vor mir sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und drehte mich um. Etwas verwirrt folgten sie meiner Stummen Aufforderung „SIRIUS! DER MINISTER STEHT VOR DER TÜR!" schrieen Cleo und ich so laut wir konnten. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte sah ich das der Schulleiter von Hogwarts mühe hatte nicht loszulachen und der Minister immernoch ein wenig angeschlagen da stand.

Sofort kam Sirius auf uns zu, ebenfalls mit einem vollbeladenen Teller in der Hand. „Oh hallo Herr Minister, Professor Dumbledore. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte er. „Wir wollten uns nur kurz mit dir unterhalten Sirius. Mal nach dem rechten sehen und so." antwortet Prof. Dumbledore schnell und sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter, als er Sirius und mich, jeweils mit einem vollbeladenen Teller vor sich stehen sah. Ich sah zu Sirius, auf seinen Teller und dann auf meinen. Die Teller sahen, bis auf das das Essen etwas anders lag komplett gleich angerichtet aus. „Ähm, ja... gehen wir doch in den Garten. Hatten sie schon Mittag?" fragte Sirius, welcher die Ähnlichkeit unserer Teller ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, nun etwas peinlich berührt. „Nein, aber selbst wenn, wenn das Essen so gut schmeckt wie vor 14 Jahren, dann nehme ich die Einladung gerne an." kam es nun freundlich vom Minister. „Meine Mum hat für sie gekocht?" fragte ich auf dem Rückweg. „Oh ja, ab und zu wurde ich eingeladen." gab er kleinlaut zurück. „Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Ich hoffe Finny's und mein Essen schmeckt so gut wie das meiner Mutter." Wieder im Garten angekommen setzten wir uns und schwiegen erst einmal. Ab und zu wurde rumgealbert, wie in einer Großfamilie. Pötzlich fing Sirius an wie irre zu lachen und wir alle drehten uns zu ihm um. „Ähm Tatze? Was ist los?" fragte ich als ich vorsichtig auf ihn zu ging. „Willst du Bolt oder Rayo heißen?" stellte er die Gegenfrage. „Geht beides?" fragte ich mit einem schmunzeln. „Klar!" Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und las mir die Namen durch. Bloß bei Hermine fehlte noch ein Name. Sirius stand auf und stieg auf seinen Stuhl und ich setzte mich bevor er begann zu sprechen. „Also, Herr Minister, Professor Dumbledore, genießen Sie diesen Augenblick. Es kommt nur selten vor das Außenstehende bei der Bekanntgabe der Rumtreibernamen dabei sein dürfen. Und an euch, liebe Mitrumtreiber, ihr werdet, nachdem ich die Namen verlesen habe einen kurzen Schmerz an der rechten Schulter verspüren, dort wird das Wappen der Rumtreiber erscheinen und euch als solche kennzeichnen. Bereit?" sprach er feierlich. Als von allen bis auf einen verwirrt schauenden Minister, einem kichernden Schulleiter und einem gespannten Moony alle genickt hatten, sprach er weiter. „Gut, die Namen sind wie folgt, also, sie können noch geändert werden, wäre aber idiotisch meine gut erdachten Namen zu ändern. Fred: Pitch. George: Sulfur. Ginny: Crowny oder Stormhawk, kurz Stormy. Ron: Foxtail. Hermine: es tut mir leid, mir ist noch nichts eingefallen, spätestens morgen hast du aber deinen Namen. Und zu guter Letzt Harry: Bolt oder Rayo! Willkommen im Bund der Rumtreiber. Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" nun hoben wir alle unsere Gläser und schworen alle, bis auf Fudge und Dumbledore, im Chor „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"

Nachdem wir einen Schluck getrunken hatten spürte ich den angekündigten Schmerz Ich sah zu meiner Schulter und erkannte durch einiges verrenken das Zeichen der Rumtreiber. Ich kanns nicht glauben, ich bin wirklich ein Rumtreiber! Dumbledore stand auf und ging mit den Worten „Ich werde Minerva wohl auf eine neue Generation Rumtreiber vorbereiten müssen." durchs Haus, zur Appariergrenze. Der Minister blieb jedoch Sitzen. Verunsichert sah er zu Sirius, welcher ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte. „Och nu kommen sie schon Fudge, was gibt's denn?" stichelte er nach 3 minütigem Mustern. „Nun, es gäbe da noch etwas, das ich ihnen erzählen sollte. Bitte versuchen sie ruhig zu bleiben..."

Was hat der Minister denn zu sagen? Hmmm... gute frage!

Und, wie gefallen euch die Animagiformen? Die andere von Ginny sowie die 6 anderen von Harry werden in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln offenbart. Doch zuerst brauch ich eure Hilfe. Verbesserungsvorschläge für einen Namen? Eine Idee wie man Hermine nennen könnte?

Bitte Reviewt mir. Egal ob Lob, Kritik oder Ideen für die nächsten Kapitel... ich nehme alles gerne an.


	10. Noch mehr Seelentiere und ein Unfall

**Erbe, noch mehr Seelentiere und ein Unfall mit Folgen**

Und wieder ein neues Chap für euch.

Ich hatte beim Schreiben einige Denkblockaden, deswegen entschuldige ich mich jetzt schoneinmal.

Das Chap ist nicht ganz so gut wie die letzten, doch ich hoffe das es zufriedenstellend genug ist, dass ich dafür mal ein paar mehr reviews bekomme. Ich würde mich freuen.

Und jetzt:

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.

Erbe, noch mehr Seelentiere und ein Unfall

„Och nu kommen sie schon Fudge, was gibt's denn?" stichelte er nach 3 minütigem Mustern. „Nun, es gäbe da noch etwas, das ich ihnen erzählen sollte. Bitte versuchen sie ruhig zu bleiben..."

„Okay, raus mit der Sprache, ich beiß schon nicht." „Also... ich weiß, das Sie familiäre Unstimmigkeiten hatten. Aber ich müsste nun mit Ihnen klären, was aus dem Besitz ihrer Familie passieren soll. Sprich: Black Manor, Black Castle und die Residence de Black. Dazu kommen noch die Verließe, die in den letzten Jahren ausschließlich von den Kobolden von Gringotts betreten wurden und der Hauself ihrer Eltern, Kreacher." Der Minister ratterte das alles in so einem Tempo runter, das ich persönlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihm zu folgen. Noch dazu verwirrte es mich, das Sirius' Miene mit jedem Wort finsterer geworden war. „Warum kommen Sie damit zu mir? Ich habe mit 16 Jahren diese Familie verlassen und wurde von den Potters adoptiert! Ich habe mit diesem schwarzmagischen Pack nichts zu tun." fauchte Sirius sofort drauf los. „Hey, Tatze, beruhig dich, der Minister wollte doch bloß wissen ob du das Erbe antrittst. Ich an deiner Stelle würde es. Auch wenn du den Kontakt zu deiner Familie abgebrochen hast. Du nimmst das Erbe an, wir schauen uns alles an und was wir nicht haben wollen verkaufen oder verbrennen wir. Was sagst du dazu?" fuhr ich dazwischen, bevor er den jetzt schon verängstigt schauenden Minister noch mehr zusammenbrüllt. „Aber Harry, ich kenn das alles! Ich bin schließlich als Black aufgewachsen." maulte mein Pate sofort wie ein 5jähriger Junge, der kein neues Spielzeug bekommt. „Du kennst alles, ja... ich aber nicht! Und es geht um unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Gott wie sich das anhört... Findest du nicht Schatz?" gab ich zurück und musste über meine eigene Wortwahl schmunzeln. Das klang ernsthaft als seien wir ein Paar oder so... „Na gut, aber nur wenn du aufhörst mich Schatz zu nennen und so zu reden als seien wir verlobt oder so." kam es versöhnlich zurück „Okay, ." Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen ihm dabei keck in die Augen zu schauen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „WIE BITTE?" Ein Bild für die Götter! Ein sprachloser, entsetzter Sirius „Tatze" Orion Black! Das nutzen wir doch gleich mal aus. Also setzte ich mich erstmal auf seinen Schoß und wiederholte dann ganz langsam den neuen Kosenamen „...Du." Dann gab ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand langsam wieder auf. „.!" wurde ich sofort von hinten angeknurrt. „Wieso? Ich hab nicht schatz gesagt und auch nicht gefragt was wir auf die Hochzeitseinladungen schreiben wollen, also beschwer dich nicht Hund." Das Knurren, welches darauf erklang ließ mich schnell zu Cleo laufen. „Jaja, versteck dich nur hinter denen, die werden auch nicht immer da sein, Wolf!" „Cleo? Finny? Bringt ihn bitte in seine Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung." war alles was ich darauf erwiderte.

Als Sirius daraufhin auf die beiden wild grinsenden Hauselfen neben sich runter sah und im nächsten Moment lautes gefluche vom Schuppen her kam, musste ich mir ein Lachen wirklich verkneifen. „Wir haben ihn mit einer Stahlkette an der Hundehütte festgebunden und die Tür magisch verriegelt, für den Fall, das er die Kette doch gesprengt bekommt. Können wir sonst noch etwas tun?" kam es eine Minute später von einem lächelnden Finny, da Cleo mit einem Lachanfall auf dem Boden lag. Als kurz darauf auch noch ein lautes Bellen erklang, war es um uns alle geschehen. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte drehte ich mich zum Minister um „Muss da noch was unterschrieben werden? Sonst würde ich ihnen empfehlen zu gehen, bevor er ihnen doch noch einen Grund für einen Haftbefehl gibt." „Nein, nichts zu unterschreiben. Er müsste nur bis nächsten Freitag in Gringotts gewesen sein um sein Erbe anzutreten. Einen guten Tag dann noch." „Ihnen auch noch einen wunderschönen Tag, Tore, würdest du so freundlich sein und den Minister zur Appariergrenze begleiten? Vielen Dank." Als der Minister außer Hörweite war, bückte ich mich zu Finny, zu dem ich seit dem gemeinsamen Kochen eine bessere Beziehung habe, und bat ihn darum, Sirius wieder her zu holen. Den anderen am Tisch sagte ich, das ich meine weiteren Anigmagiformen wissen möchte und dann auch gleich trainieren möchte. So machten wir uns wieder auf ins Wohnzimmer. Kaum hatten wir uns auf die Kissen gesetzt kam ein äußerst übel gelaunter Sirius herein gestürmt. „Siri! Och wie hab ich dich vermisst. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich hab dich lieb Siri. Bist du mir jetzt doll böse?" brach es sofort aus mir raus, während ich aufsprang, zu ihm lief und mich ihm um den Hals warf. Erst sah er so aus, als wolle er mich gleich wegschubsen, doch je länger ich ihn mit meinem Blick à la 'Unschuldiger-kleiner-Welpe' ansah, je weicher wurde er. Bis er mich schließlich umarmte und sagte, das er mir nicht böse ist, da ich ihn ja wieder rausgelassen habe. Außerdem habe ich nie gesagt sie sollten ihn anketten oder einsperren. Nur das sie ihn wegbringen sollten. Ich erzählte ihm noch schnell, was der Minister noch gesagt hatte und setzte mich wieder hin. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie die Porträtierten Rumtreiber und meine Mum in das Bild eines alten Raumes huschten und dann aufmerksam zusahen. „Der kleine ist gut James. 7 Seelentiere und das Erste ist ein Wolf!" berichtete Remus sofort, woraufhin meine Eltern ziemlich stolz dreinschaute und der gemalte Sirius sich freute, das er ja nun endlich einen Spielkameraden habe.

„Oh man, ich kann mich ehrlich nicht Konzentrieren. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns Black Manor ansehen, heute Nachmittag? Wie lange haben wir nochmal keinen Unterricht? Noch zwei Tage oder? Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag. Also lass uns Black Manor ansehen. Biiitttteeee" bettelte ich, nachdem ich eine Stunde lang versucht hatte mich auf eines meiner Seelentiere zu konzentrieren. Ginny's zweites war ein schneeweißer Panther ( .net/Black_Panther_on_mud_ der nur eben mit weißem Fell). Bei mir kamen zu dem Wolf noch ein Falke ( . ), ein Löwe ( .com/image/kovu/Amaterasu_?o=198 ), eine Katze ( .org/wikipedia/commons/5/5b/Kira_schwarze_ ), ein Drache ( . ) (bei welchem alle kurz aufgekeucht hatten), ein Greif ( ) (bei dem Hermine zusammengebrochen war und ein Phönix ( .de/mangakade/bilder/dejavu/111941/phoenix_aus_der_asche_ ) (was selbst Sirius den Rest gegeben hatte). Normalerweise kann man sich nicht in ein magisches Wesen verwandeln, als Animagi, so erklärte Remus es mir. Ich versuchte es erst einmal mit dem Falken, doch es klappte nicht. Als die anderen zustimmten, da sie ebenfalls durch die ausbleibenden Erfolge gereizt waren, zogen wir uns alle schnell um und versammelten uns dann wieder im Salon. „Wo genau ist dieses Black Manor eigentlich?" fragte Fred vorsichtig. Fred und vorsichtig? Naja, sind schließlich seine großen Vorbilder hier. „Grimmauld Place no. 12 in London. Müsste aber reichen, wenn ihr nur Black Manor, Salon, sagt." erklärte uns Sirius mit leicht angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck. STOP! „Sagen? Wir reisen doch nicht mit Flohpulver oder? Können wir nicht wieder Apparieren? Oder wir nehmen den Fahrenden Ritter. Du hast mir doch gezeigt wie das geht." versuchte ich verzweifelt, sie vom Flohen abzuhalten. „Ah, ein Fall für die Sonderbehandlung. War ja klar, irgendetwas musstest du ja von Lily und James gleichermaßen haben." schmunzelte Sirius und bot mir seinen Arm an, welchen ich dankend festhielt. „Noch jemand, der das Flohen nicht abkann?" fragte er in die Runde, woraufhin Ginny sich zögerlich von den anderen trennte und auf uns zu kam. Sirius nahm sie lächelnd in den Arm und schaute noch einmal zu Moony hoch. „Du schaffst das hier alleine?" „Klar, wir sehen uns dann gleich im Salon." Mit einem Nicken waren wir verschwunden und schon zwei Sekunden später standen wir in einem riesigen Raum. Kurze Zeit später trafen auch die anderen ein. Als alle da waren kam auf einmal ein kleiner Hauself in den Raum gerannt. „Oh Master Black ist hier. Und er hat Böutsverräter und ein Schlammblut dabei. Was will Master Black hier beim alten Kreacher?" sprach er mit gefährlichem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Was ich hier will, geht dich nichts an Kreacher. Hast du nicht noch ein paar Bilder zu entstauben?" fragte Sirius genauso kühl zurück. Nachdem der Hauself den Raum verlassen hatte, stöhnte Sirius gequält auf. „Und ich hab so gehofft das diese alte Teufelsbrut endlich verreckt ist. Aber was solls. Muss ich eben mit ihm klarkommen." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns. „Na los, Entdeckungstour. Ich will zuerst die Bibliothek sehen." versuchte ich ihn aus seinen scheinbar trüben Gedanken zu reißen. Mit dem Ergebnis, das ich von 4 Leuten angesehen wurde als sei ich verrückt, ich denke ich muss nicht erwähnen das es 4 Männer waren, von 2 Leuten glückselig und von einer Person nur fröhlich angelächelt. Da ich jedoch schon in der Tür stand und erwartungsvoll in die Runde blickte, blieb den anderen eh keine Wahl. In der Bibliothek angekommen fingen Hermine's und Ginny's Augen praktisch an zu strahlen, so viele Bücher standen hier. Wir sahen uns alle mal etwas an, bis Sirius uns zu sich rief. „Hört mal Leute, hier steht so n Spruch, wenn man den benutzt, dann soll das Glück bringen im Leben. Seht ihr. Da steht Tempus magica + glückliche Gedanken = Bessere Zukunft. Kommt schon, den probieren wir mal aus." und schon war aus meinem Paten ein Kleinkind geworden. „Na ich weiß nicht Sirius. Es sieht nach einem schwarzmagischen Fluch aus. Willst du den wirklich benutzen?" fragte Remus sofort zweifelnd. „Wieso nicht? Hier steht, er sorgt für ein besseres Leben und eine bessere Zukunft. So schlimm kann der also garnicht sein. Komm schon Rem, sei kein Spielverderber." Wir gingen zurück in den Salon, wo wir uns im Kreis auf den Boden setzten. „Okay, fasst euch an den Händen und denkt daran, was euch in eurem Leben fehlt. Sagst bescheid, wenn ihr etwas gefunden habt. Lasst die Augen aber geschlossen." wies Remus uns an. Ich war der erste, der sich entschieden hatte. Es war nicht schwer, zu wissen, was mir zu einem glücklichen Leben fehlte. Als auch der letzte (Remus selbst) sagte das er bereit war, wies Sirius uns an die Worte ''Fortuna tempus magica major'' zu sprechen. Ich sprach also diese Zauberformel, gleichzeitig mit den anderen, doch plötzlich wurde alles Schwarz um mich rum und ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen.

1. September 1976

„KRONE! TATZE! Seht zu." Wieso muss jedes Jahr immer gleich anfangen? Ich bin früher als die meisten anderen im Zug und meine beiden besten Freunde James „Krone" Liam Potter und Sirius „Tatze" Orion Black kommen erst langsam angetrudelt, wenn der Zug schon anfährt. Oh man! Das geht jetzt seit 4 Jahren so. Wieso die Spitznamen? Nun, wir sind die Rumtreiber. Komischer Name, ich weiß, den hat sich Sirius ausgedacht. Passt aber schon. Zumindest für die beiden. „Hey Moony" „Hi Moony" und sofort tun sie so, als seien sie nach einem kleinen Spaziergang leicht und locker in den Zug gesprungen. Die haben echt Nerven. „Na, wieso seid ihr dieses Jahr zu spät?" fragte ich schon leicht resignierend. „Also, wie du ja durch die Briefe weißt, bin ich diesen Sommer zu den Potters gezogen und nun ja... Ich würde mal sagen, Lucy hat es mit den Verabschiedungen übertrieben und Liam wollte noch nen Kaffee." erzählte Sirius mir mit einem engelsgleichen Gesicht, als würde er einem Kleinkind eine Geschichte erzählen. Ja, es war schon fast wie eine Geschichte. Eine, die sich jedes Jahr wiederholt. „Oh man, the same procedure as every year." „Und, wie waren deine Ferien Moony?" kam der erste Ablenkungsversuch von Krone. „Sehr gut, ich hab mich mit Evans getroffen, wegen ein paar Hausaufgaben und sie hat sogar mal in guten Tönen über dich gesprochen. Also wenn du dich jetzt nicht wie ein kompletter Idiot benimmst, dann könntest du dieses Jahr noch Glück haben." Während ich meinen Freunden das erzählte war James Mienenspiel zu berechenbar. Von gelassen in wütend, dann in verblüfft und dann wieder in gelassen. Es gibt nur ein Thema mit dem man ihn in solch ein Gefühlschaos bringen kann. Und dieses Thema heißt Lily Evans. Seine große Liebe. Nur das er sich, seit er weiß, was er für sie empfindet, ihr gegenüber nur noch schlimmer benimmt. Und sie hasst ihn. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Abteiltür aufging. „Hi Rem. Potter, Black. Hi Peter. Wie geht's dir so Rem? Bist du mit dem Aufsatz für Arithmantik noch fertig geworden?" redete die rothaarige Hexe, welche eben noch Bestandteil meiner Gedanken war, drauf los. Sie bedachte James und Sirius jedoch nur mit abwertenden Blicken, bevor sie sich lasziv auf meinem Schoß niederließ. Keine gute Idee, wenn ich mir Krone's Gesichtsausdruck so ansehe. „Hi Lils, ja, den hab ich fertig, auch wenn ich noch nen halben Tag daran gesessen hab. Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre, oder bist du nur hergekommen um nach meinen Arithmantikhausaufgaben zu fragen?" stieg ich in ihr Spiel ein. „Och, weißt du... eigentlich dachte ich, wir gehen zusammen zum Treffen der Vertrauensschüler?" fragte sie mich mit ihrem besten Welpenblick, dem nicht einmal Sirius wiederstehen konnte. „Okay, gib mir 5 Minuten, ich zieh mich nur schon schnell um." und mit diesen Worten schob ich sie aus der Tür. „Moony? .das?" zischte James, kaum hatte ich die Abteiltür hinter Lily verschlossen. „Das war ein erneuter Versuch Lily's, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das sie dieses Spiel genauso gut spielen kann wie du." gab ich sachlich zurück. Zu oft hatte Lils mir schon erklärt, das sie ja gerne mit James ausgehen würde, er jedoch ständig eine neue hat und sie nicht bereit sei, sich hinter irgend wem einzureihen.

5 Stunden und eine ganze Menge Nerven aufreibender Geschehnisse später (Vertrauenschüler + vernünftige Seite der Rumtreiber gleichzeitig zu sein ist NICHT einfach) hielt der Zug endlich in Hogsmead. „Endlich wieder zuhause!" kam es gleichzeitig von Krone, Tatze und mir. Doch auch Wurmschwanz (Peter, unser „Mitläufer") schien höchst erfreut. Wir schnappten uns schnell eine Kutsche um nicht zu spät zum Festessen zu kommen. Am Ende nimmt uns irgend ein Idiot unseren Platz weg. Das war jedoch nur sehr schwer vorstellbar, da wir seit 5 Jahren immer, jeden Tag, am gleichen Platz saßen. Tja, Rumtreiberprivileg. Auf dem Weg hoch zum Schloss redeten wir nicht, lieber genossen wir unsere letzten Minuten als „Freie Jungs" bevor uns unser Ruf wieder einholt und wir uns wieder dem harten Schulalltag, dem schwierigen Entertainmentprogramm und den noch härteren Strafen für unsere Streiche stellen mussten. Als wir 10 Minuten später an unserem Platz saßen, Lily hatte sich, als kleiner Fortschritt, nicht weit von uns weg gesetzt, fiel mir schnell auf, das wir wohl noch keinen neuen Lehrer für VgddK haben. Dieses Fach war verhext. Seit der Gründung von Hogwarts brauchte man jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für dieses Fach. Vielleicht sollten sie es Slughorn mal unterrichten lassen. Oh nein... weg mit den bösen Gedanken. Nachdem Prof. Dumbledore die alljährliche Willkommensrede gehalten hatte und die Erstklässler eingeteilt wurden (es gab 3 neue Mädchen und 7 neue Jungs für Gryffindor und noch 20 andere für die anderen Häuser) erschien dann auch endlich das Festessen. Wieder einmal fragte ich mich, wie meine beiden schwarzhaarigen Freunde so viel essen konnten. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall, der von der Decke aus zu gehen schien, und einen grellen Lichtblitz, welcher gepaart mit mehrstimmigem Geschrei die Halle durchflutete. Das nächste, was man sah, waren 8 Personen, welche, scheinbar bewusstlos, am Boden lagen. Sofort war Prof. Dumbledore auf den Beinen und näherte sich den Personen mit Vorsicht. In dieser Zeit konnte man immerhin nie wissen. In der Halle war es, bis auf ein paar geflüsterte Worte mucksmäuschenstill. „Mr. Potter?" fragte der Schulleiter mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah dabei einen der Jungen an, die vorne lagen. „Ja Sir?" antwortete James sofort. Das veranlasste die Professoren die um die bewusstlosen Menschen herumstanden dazu, sich panisch umzusehen. Als sie James am Tisch entdeckten, glitten ihre Blicke immer wieder zwischen James und dem Jungen der am Boden lag hin und her. Plötzlich regte sich der Junge, woraufhin alle gespannt den Atem anhielten. Kaum hatte sich der Junge etwas aufgesetzt, wussten alle, wieso die Professoren so verwirrt schienen. Er war das komplette Abbild von James, welcher nun seinerseits beinahe, zusammen mit Sirius, von der Bank gefallen wäre.

„Prof. Dumbledore? Prof. McGonagall? Was...?" was auch immer der Junge gerade sagen wollte, es ging in einem ungläubigen Aufkeuchen unter, welches seinen Mund verließ, als er die mit Schülern gefüllte Halle sah. „Aber, Sir? Wieso ist hier alles voll? Wir habens doch erst 3 Uhr und außerdem ist heute doch Samstag, oder?" richtete der scheinbar ziemlich verwirrte Junge sich wieder an unseren Schulleiter. „Heute ist Donnerstag und es ist Abend." gab dieser nicht minder verwirrt zurück „Moment mal, Donnerstag? Welcher..." und wieder gingen seine Worte in einem Aufkeuchen unter, als sein Blick James und Sirius streifte. Dann glitten seine Augen zu mir, dann zu Lily, dann wieder zu mir bis sie auf Peter verweilten. Der immer ungläubigere Blick des Jungen verwandelte sich in puren Hass, als er Pete entdeckte. Dann sah man die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufblitzen und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl diese Augen zu kennen. „Entschuldigung, welches Datum haben wir?" fragte er betont höflich in die Runde. „Den 1. September." gab eine nun vollends verwirrte Gonni zurück. Nicht nur, das sie nun ein Abbild von einem Rumtreiber vor sich hatte, nein, da waren noch mehr unbekannte Personen. „Welches Jahr?" fragte der Junge verunsichert weiter. „1976." antwortete James nun, da die Lehrer nichtmehr in der Lage schienen zu reden. „James „Krone" Liam Potter? Rumtreiber? Sirius „Tazte" Orion Black? Remus „Moony" John Lupin? Lily „Flower" Evans?" fragte er sofort in unsere Richtung und ich hatte das Gefühl, das er Peter absichtlich überging. „Ja, das sind wir." antwortete Sirius, stolz darauf, das man scheinbar auch außerhalb von Hogwarts unteren Ruf kannte. Was mich stutzig machte war nur, das er Lily „Flower" genannt hatte. Das machte sonst nur James. Plötzlich änderte sich die verzweifelte Miene des Jungen in pure Mordlust. „SIRIUS „TATZE" ORION BLACK! .TOT." schrie er und stürzte sich, zur Verwunderung aller, auf einen der beiden erwachsenen Männer. Dieser schrie auch sofort auf. „WAH! Harry „Bolt" James Potter! Was soll der verfickte Drachenmist?" schrie er, was nun alle noch verwirrter aussehen lies. „Hat er gerade Harry „Bolt" James Potter gesagt?" fragte James mit versucht ruhiger Stimme. Wie gesagt, versucht. „Jap." war alles was mir dazu noch einfiel. Direkt nach dem Aufschrei des ersten Erwachsenen war der zweite auch auf den Beinen. „Harry, beruhig dich doch. Was ist denn überhaupt los?" fragte dieser den Jungen mit beruhigender Stimme, während er ihn von dem bereits schwer atmendem Mann runter zog. „WAS LOS IST? WAS los ist? Nun, dreh dich um MOONY! Dreh dich um, dann siehst du, was bei Merlins ungewaschener Unterwäsche los ist!" schrie der Junge, wobei er zum Rest hin immer mehr ins laute zischen überging. Der Mann, der den selben Spitznamen trug wie ich, drehte sich langsam um und war zuerst komplett gelassen. „Und Harry, wir sind doch bloß in der großen Halle. Siehst du da am Gryffindortisch sitzen zum Beispiel, James Sirius, Lily und Peter zusammen... STOPP! FUCK! Was zum... FUCK FUCK FUCK OFF!" schrie er, bevor er sich in einen schnell herbeigezauberten Stuhl sinken ließ.

Und wieder fragte ich mich, woher er unsere Namen kennt. „Also wirklich Professor. Solche Kraftausdrücke aus ihrem Mund? Ganz ruhig. Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal." sprach James Abbild mit einem wehleidigen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Sag das das nicht wahr ist, bitte Harry, sag mir, dass ich nur träume." Langsam verstand ich, doch da war ich wohl der einzige. Selbst der Schulleiter schien nicht zu verstehen. „Moony? Warum hat Bolt mich zusammenschlagen wollen? War das berechtigt? Wenn ja, dann lass ich dich Augen nämlich lieber zu." kam es leise und dennoch für alle hörbar von dem am Boden liegenden Mann. „Oh nein Tatze. Du hast uns hier reingebracht, also schau dir an, was dein toller Zauber für mehr Glück im Leben gebracht hat." kam die unterkühlte zweistimmige Antwort. Schon stand der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren ebenfalls auf den Beinen und sah sich interessiert um. „Ist doch bloß die große Halle. Mit James, Pettigrew, Lily, Snivellus, Lucy, Kimberly und... WOW!" er brach ab nur um sich total entgeistert ein zweites mal umzusehen. „Er hats bemerkt, ein Weltwunder ist geschehen. Remus, streich den Tag rot im Kalender an!" gab der sarkastische schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Senf dazu. Bevor jedoch noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, erwachten auch die anderen ihrer kleinen Truppe zum Leben. Zuerst die beiden Mädchen, welche sich interessiert umsahen, Sirius, James, Lily und mich jedoch ebenfalls ansahen, als würden sie tote sehen. Dann standen auch die drei anderen Jungs, alle drei ebenfalls, wie das jüngere Mädchen, mit feuerroten Haaren auf. Das mussten Zwillinge sein. Zwillinge, ihr kleiner Bruder und ihre noch kleinere Schwester. Auch diese drei sahen uns an als seien wir tot. Oder irgendetwas in dieser Art.

„Sirius?" wurde der schwarzhaarige Mann sofort von allen Seiten angefaucht. „Hey kommt, ihr wart auch damit einverstanden, den Zauber auszuprobieren. Wer konnte ahnen das er uns... Hey Krone, wie alt bist du?" versuchte er sich rauszureden und wand sich dann leicht verwirrt an James. Dieser antwortete genauso verwirrt, das er vor 3 Wochen seinen 16ten Geburtstag hatte. „Also, wer konnte denn wissen das wir durch den Zauber 18 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen? Immerhin hat der Zauber Glück für die Zukunft versprochen und ein besseres Leben. Dass das in der Vergangenheit anfängt, konnte ja keiner ahnen." Und da hatte ich meine Bestätigung. Das waren wirklich Zeitreisende und den Namen, bzw. dem aussehen nach zu Urteilen waren das da vorne Sirius, ein junger Potter und ich, zusammen mit einigen anderen Jugendlichen. „Ich will sie ja nicht stören aber könnte mir das bitte irgendwer erklären?" mischte sich nun Prof. Dumbledore wieder ein. „Sirius, erklär!" kam die 7-stimmige Aufforderung. „Ja, also. Guten Abend erstmal. Vielleicht haben sie es schon bemerkt, vielleicht auch nicht, aber mein Name ist Sirius Black, der altersschwache Mann hier neben mir ist Remus Lupin, er unterrichtet in der Zeit in der wir normalerweise Leben gerade VgddK, falls Ihnen dieses wissen etwas bringt. Aufjedenfall... also... wir waren auf einem Erkundungstrip, als ich dieses Buch gesehen habe, in dem ein Zauber stand, der angeblich Glück für das jetzige Leben und die Zukunft bringen sollte. Wir beschlossen, das dieser Zauber nicht all zu viel Schaden anrichten könne. Falsch gedacht. Nun und jetzt sind wir scheinbar 18 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist, wenn James 16 ist. Denn wir kommen eigentlich aus dem Jahr 1994. Also wie gesagt, ich bin Sirius „Tatze" Black, das neben mir ist Remus „Moony" Lupin zu seiner anderen Seite stehen, sehr schwer zu erkennen, Harry „Bolt/Rayo" Potter, Hermine „Aglaia/Alva" Granger, Ginny „Crowny/Stormhawk/Stormy", Ron „Foxtail", Fred „Pitch" und George „Sulfur" Weasley. Sie gehen alle nach Gryffindor. Fred und George in die 5. bald 6. eigentlich, Harry Ron und Hermine in die 3., eigentlich bald in die 4. und Ginny eigentlich bald in die 3." ratterte der Zukunftssirius runter. „Also, lassen sie es mich zusammenfassen: Sie beide sind Sirius Black und Remus Lupin, zusammen mit dem jünsten Potterspross und seinen Freunden, den Spitznamen zu urteilen nach ebenfalls Rumtreiber. Sie haben durch einen Zauber eine Zeitreise 18 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gemacht und nun sind sie hier. Und Sie, Mr. Lupin, unterrichten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" „Jap, das haben sie super zusammengefasst Professor. Wir sind seit eigentlich nun 3 Stunden denke ich Rumtreiber und sind nun hier, weil wir einen Glückszauber über uns legen wollten. Doch scheinbar meint der Zauber, das wir nur hier in der Vergangenheit Glück finden können." antwortete der junge Potter nun. „Und sie gehen alle nach Gryffindor?" fragte Gonni immernoch leicht verweifelt woraufhin sie ein 5-stimmiges „Ja Professor." zurückbekamen.

„Wenn du ich bist, wieso siehst du dann so aus?" fragte Tatze sofort abwertend. „Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen, bevor du es weißt." gab der erwachsene Tatze zurück. „Wenn du mein Sohn bist, wer ist dann deine Mutter?" versuchte nun auch Krone sein Glück etwas über seine Zukunft zu erfahren. Doch sein „Sohn" lachte nur und wackelte bedeutend mit den Augenbrauen. „Ja, das wüsstest du gerne hmm? Ich sags dir, wenn du nicht selbst drauf kommst. Immerhin will ich irgendwann auch gezeugt werden." gab er nun mit so viel ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme wieder, das alle anderen lachen mussten. „Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich? Bleiben wir hier oder was?" wand sich nun einer der Zwillinge ein. „Ich denke, bis wir einen Weg haben, sie zurück zu bringen, werden sie hier bleiben und ihren Unterricht erneut mitmachen." „Och nöööö. Ich will nicht allein in die 2. gehen. Nicht schon wieder" gab die kleine Rothaarige ihren Senf dazu. „Ich bin sicher, du darfst auch mit Hermine, Ron und mir in die 3. gehen. Oder Professor? Sie ist wirklich gut." kam es aufmunternd von dem jungen namens Harry, wobei er im letzten Teil einen 'wehe-wenn-nicht-Blick' zum Schulleiter schickte. Die beiden müssen in seiner Zeit ein ganz schön enges Band der Vertrautheit haben. „Natürlich, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie morgen vor dem Frühstück in mein Büro kommen würden, damit ich ihr wissen testen kann. Von allen."gab der Schulleiter mit einem leichten schmunzeln zurück. „Gut, dürften wir dann jetzt gehen? Ich mag es nicht unbedingt, angeglotzt zu werden wie ein Tier in einer Zoohandlung." kam es dann schon etwas leiser von dem Mädchen Namens Ginny, welche zum Schluss hin ihre Stimme hob. Doch immernoch waren alle zu erstarrt, um etwas zu bemerken. „Oh, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mir noch die ganze Geschichte erzählen könnten. Allerdings ist es für die anderen Schüler langsam Zeit, sich ins Bett zu begeben, oder irre ich mich da?" gab der alte Zauberer zurück, wobei seine Feststellung eher wie ein Befehl klang. Dies veranlasste alle aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und tuschelnd in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Im Gryffindorturm war es kaum zu ertragen. Immer wieder wurden Sirius, James und ich mit ungläubigen Blicken bedacht. Nicht, das uns die Aufmerksamkeit aller neu war, nur auf diese Art und Weise war sie ein wenig... jah... beunruhigend und nervig. Eine knappe Stunde und viele ungläubige Blicke später öffnete sich das Portrait und die Zeitreisenden kamen in den Turm. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und jeder sah Richtung Portrait. Man bemerkte sofort, das besonders Harry diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht gefiel, denn er drehte sich abprubt zu den Zwillingen, welche daraufhin nur ernst nickten. „Ist es wirklich wahr, das ihr ne Zeitreise gemacht habt?" kam es zweifelnd von Lily, welche in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke saß und scheinbar versucht hatte ein Buch zu lesen.

Beim Klang ihrer Stimme zuckten sowohl Sirius als auch mein älteres selbst zusammen und Harry wurde kreidebleich. „Ja, das stimmt. Und um uns noch einmal vorzustellen: Sirius und Remus kennt ihr ja sicher. Sie werden nun hier VgddK unterrichten, wie Remus es in unserer Zeit schon getan hat. Die Zwillinge da sind meine älteren Brüder Fred und George, auch bekannt als „Pitch & Sulfur", allerdings dürfen sie nur von Rumtreibern so genannt werden. Der andere rothaarige Junge ist mein ebenfalls älterer Bruder Ron, für die Rumtreiber als „Foxtail" bekannt. Das Mädchen ist Hermine Granger, oder auch „Aglaia oder Alva". Der letzte Junge hier, das erkennt sicher keiner von euch, ist ein Potter. Harry Potter, auch bekannt als „Bolt oder Rayo". Und ich bin Ginevra, aber bitte nennt mich Ginny Weasley, auch bekannt als „Crowny oder Stormhawk" in der Kurzfassung als „Stormy". Sirius hat uns heute morgen zu Rumtreibern ernannt." „Das will ich sehen." kam es sofort ungläubig von Peter woraufhin ihn 9 tötende Augenpaare trafen. „Oh, ich zeig dir gerne noch ne Menge mehr, Wurmschwanz." knurrte der erwachsene Sirius. „Nicht Tatze, nicht hier, nicht jetzt und auch nicht morgen. Beruhig dich, er kann nichts dafür." redete Harry sofort beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Aber, wenn ihr hier seid, wieso bin ich dann nicht hier, oder deine Mutter Harry?" fragte James die Frage, die uns alle schon seit einer Stunde beschäftigte. Wenn Sirius und ich hier sind, wieso ist dann James nicht auch mit von der Partie? Dieser Satz jedoch schien das genaue Gegenteil von dem auszulösen, was er eigentlich sollte. Eigentlich war diese Frage zur Entspannung gedacht, doch sofort wurde Peter wieder mit bösen Blicken bedacht. Nur Harrys Augen wurden leer. Dann sagte er plötzlich leise „Ich kann das nicht." und rannte auf direktem Weg wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus. Also irgendwas war da gerade komplett schief gegangen. „Tatze, geh und such ihn. Ich glaub, mit dir redet er jetzt am ehesten. Gute Nacht „New Generation"." und mit diesen Worten verschwand ein müde aussehender erwachsener Remus Lupin und ein schwarzer Hund, der Sirius Animagigestalt darstellte. Die anderen Zeitreisenden gingen nur mit grimmiger Miene an Peter vorbei, schenkten uns anderen aber ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor sie hoch zu den Schlafräumen der Jungs gingen, kurz bevor er die Treppe erreichte drehte sich der Junge namens Ron noch einmal um. „Dumbledore sagte, das wir alle mit bei euch Rumtreibern schlafen und ich hab gehört, das ihr bestimmte Bettordnungen habt, Sirius, James, Remus, kommt ihr mit und zeigt uns, wo wir schlafen dürfen?" Und wieder wurde Peter demonstrativ ausgelassen. Was war in der Zukunft bloß passiert? „Klar, wir sind schon da." kam es euphorisch und doch leicht verwundert von Sirius.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen erklärten wir ihnen erstmal wer wo schläft. Das wurde mit verwunderten Blicken seitens Ron abgetan. Auf meine Frage, was ihn denn so verwirrt sagte er nur „Nun, Harry und ich wohnen im gleichen Schlafsaal und das Bett in dem James schläft ist eigentlich seins und das von dir Sirius ist eigentlich meins. Aber naja, mit der Umstellung kommen wir schon klar." „Wir machens so, wir schieben die Betten alle zusammen, und gestalten uns den Raum vollkommen neu. Zu einem eigenen Wohnraum oder so, was haltet ihr davon?" kam es plötzlich aus Richtung Tür. „Ach, dein Traum von einem eigens eingerichteten Raum hier in Hogwarts, Ray?" gab Hermine spöttelnd ihre Antwort. Harry, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte, stieß sich leicht ab und kam zu uns rüber. „Ja Al. Die Betten werden zu einer Schlaflandschaft. Der Raum wir morgen von Tatze magisch vergrößert und er zeigt uns, wie wir uns einen Balkon erschaffen können, der Regen und Schneedicht ist und noch dazu einen Temperaturzauber auf sich hat. Also Jungs, was sagt ihr?" „Das... wow... das geht?" fragte ich ungläubig, hatte ich doch in „Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen, dass das eigentlich nicht möglich war. Also Hogwarts Räume zu verändern. „Ja, du selbst hast eigentlich in deinem 7. Schuljahr den Zauber für all das gefunden und dann habt ihr es auch angewendet. Wir verkürzen das jetzt mal und machen das gleich morgen, dann gefällt's mit hier auch besser. Ich nehm das Bett neben Ron!" erklärte er erst ruhig, wurde dann aber wieder zum aufgekratzten Jungen. Die beiden 13 jährigen rauften sich spaßeshalber um ein Bett und ich sah James und Sirius die unausgesprochenen Fragen an. Als Harry das Bett bekommen hatte, welches er haben wollte, er hat Ron einfach damit gedroht Hermine ein Geheimnis zu verraten, sah auch er die fragenden Blicke. „Okay, also... für uns ist gerade erst Nachmittag, eigentlich. Also sind wir noch wach. Wenn ihr was wissen wollt, dann setzt euch jetzt hier her zu mir und wir erklären euch alles, was wir sagen können, ohne groß die Zeit zu ändern." sagte er im Lehrerton. Den letzten Abschnitt schien er jedoch noch ernster zu meinen, als den Rest. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist.

10 Minuten später saßen alle, Krone, Tatze, sämtliche Zeitreisende (also auch die beiden erwachsenen) und sogar Lily neben mir auf der Schlaflandschaft. „Gut, wer will die erste frage stellen?" fragte der erwachsene Sirius in die Runde. „Ich würde gerne wissen, woher ihr mich kennt." fragte Lily gleich vorsichtig die Jugendlichen. „Nun, du bist ein Teil unserer, Sirius, Remus und meiner Vergangenheit." erklärte Harry sich. „Inwiefern?" fragte nun auch Sirius, da er mit Lily nun ja mal garnichts zu tun hatte. „Wir waren Freunde." erklärte der erwachsene Sirius. „Waren? Wieso waren? Haben wir uns gestritten? Und was hat das mit dem Jungen zu tun?" fragte ich nun leicht geschockt. Wieso sollte ich irgendwann nichtmehr mit Lils befreundet sein. „Das können wir euch nicht sagen." flüsterte nun ein kreidebleicher Harry, als der Zukunfts-Sirius gerade den Mund aufmachen wollte. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf Harry fixiert. Dieser wurde nur noch blasser, als er James ansah. Abprubt wand er sich ab und ging zum Fenster, welches er öffnete und tief einatmete. „Harry, du weißt, Dumbledore hat seine Erlaubnis gegeben, alles zu sagen." sagte Hermine, ehe sie und Ron sich, jeder auf eine Seite, hinter Harry stellten. Sofort konnte man sehen, das diese drei mehr Verband, als den Rest der Anwesenden. „Das goldene Trio kann alles überstehen, solange wir nur zusammen sind." sprach Harry nun ernster, als wir es bis jetzt heute Abend von ihm gehört haben. Jedoch sahen alle die jetzt sehr ernst aus. Diese Jugendlichen, besonders „das goldene Trio", wie sie sich eben selbst nannten, haben schon viel mehr durchgemacht, als wir. „Was wollte Dumbledore denn?" fragte Krone leicht verängstigt nach. So vorsichtig hab ich ihn seit dem ersten Schuljahr nichtmehr gesehen. Und auch damals eigentlich nur in der ersten Woche, als wir noch nicht mit Sirius befreundet waren. Damals haben die beiden sich wortwörtlich angefaucht. „Och, der hat uns nur gesagt, das wir hier bleiben können und das, da sowieso alle hier jetzt wissen, wer wir sind, wir einigen von uns ausgewählten Personen die Wahrheit über die Zukunft sagen dürfen. Solange wir dadurch die Sachen nur zum guten hin verändern versteht sich." erklärte einer der Zwillinge mit einem leicht belustigtem Gesicht. Lächeln die eigentlich immer? „Ja eben, solange damit alles besser wird, das würde es aber nicht, wenn wir ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Es würde unsere Zukunft nur verschlimmern." fauchte Harry gleich in unsere Richtung. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte mein zukünftiges Ich. „Also echt mal. Wenn wir ihnen jetzt die ganze Wahrheit sagen, dann werden nur noch mehr Leute sterben. Wenn nicht das eintritt, was eintreten muss, dann wird Voldemord weiter morden und es werden noch mehr unschuldige durch seine Todesser sterben." erklärte er es uns, als seien wir Kleinkinder.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, das du so mitdenkst, aber du hast Dumbledore gehört. Er ist hier noch nicht ganz so stark wie zu Zeiten seines sturzes. Dazu braucht es noch 1 ½ Jahre. Wir können also gegen ihn kämpfen. Wir können ihn besiegen und dank Regulus weiß ich ja auch wie. Mein Bruder hat sich geopfert und damit damals den Grundstein für die Ermordung dieses Irren gelegt. Und er hat mir gesagt, was wir tun müssen. Damals war es leider zu spät für mich. Ich konnte es Dumbledore nicht mehr erzählen. Aber dieses mal konnte ich es. Und wir werden es schaffen, die Zukunft zum besseren zu verändern. Du wirst nicht bei diesen beschissenen Muggeln aufwachsen müssen. Auch wenn es Schade ist, das deine Tante Magda nun garkeine Flugstunde als menschlicher Luftballon bekommt. Naja, dafür können wir eine menge anderer Dinge machen, wenn du Jung bist." redete der Zukunfts-Sirius ernst drauf los, wurde jedoch zum Ende hin immer lockerer. Jetzt stahl sich auch auf Harrys Gesicht ein Lächeln. „Ja, wir schaffen das. Wir sind nicht umsonst Rumtreiber und Hermine, Ron und ich sind auch nicht umsonst das „goldene Trio" von Hogwarts. Wir haben in den letzten drei Jahren eine menge geschafft, dann schaffen wir das hier erst recht. Zusammen können wir nicht scheitern." Okaaayyy... Ist das wirklich James Sohn? „Ach, ihr habt schon eine menge erlebt? Dann erzählt mal. Warum seid ihr eigentlich erst heute Rumtreiber geworden? Wieso bist du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, wenn du doch mein Sohn bist und wer verdammt nochmal ist deine Mutter?" redete Krone drauf los, als sich das goldene Trio wieder gesetzt hatte. Harry lehnte sich leicht gegen Padfoot (Ich werd den erwachsenen Sirius jetzt Pad(foot) nennen und den jungen Tatze), was dieser mit einem glücklichen Lächeln wahrnahm und ihm Väterlich einen Arm um die Schulter legte. „Also. Ich würde sagen, das ihr morgen einfach mit zu Dumbledore kommt. Wir werden ihm alles im Denkarium, einer Schüssel in der man Erinnerungen eines Menschens ansehen kann, zeigen. Es wäre zu viel es euch alles zu erzählen. Bei Muggeln bin ich deshalb aufgewachsen, weil du und Mum, und jetzt sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, an Halloween nach meinem ersten Geburtstag von Voldemord persönlich umgebracht wurdet. Eigentlich wollte er nur mich haben, aber ihr wolltet mich natürlich nicht einfach hergeben. Überlebt habe ich den Avada nur, weil Mum sich für mich geopfert hat. Also hat sich Uralte Magie, die Liebe, benutzt um mich zu schützen. Sie hätte fliehen können. Er hat ihr Angeboten sie in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn sie geht. Doch sie ging nicht. Das bewies, das sie mich sehr liebte und darum konnte sie mich durch ihren Tod schützen. Voldemord kann mich nicht berühren, ohne zu Asche zu verfallen. Weil er mich trotzdem angriff habe ich auch diese Narbe hier auf der Stirn. Er hat mich damit gekennzeichnet. In unserer Zeit bin ich wegen dieser Narbe berühmt. „Der-junge-der-lebt" nennen sie mich. Das kann echt nerven. Ich mein, 10 Jahre lang wusste ich nicht das ich ein Zauberer bin. Und plötzlich werde ich von jedem angesehen. Alle bewundern mich und so. Und das für etwas, bei dem ich meine Eltern verloren habe. Das ist echt nicht gerade das, was ich mir immer gewünscht hab. Und wer meine Mutter ist. Naja. Das musst du selbst erkennen. Ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Alle erkennen mich immer als euren Sohn. Zumindest alle die euch kannten." erklärte der junge Potter nun wieder ihm Lehrerton. Wobei er anfangs sehr leise sprach, den Mittelteil eher genervt wiedergab und zum Ende hin immer belustigter. Wir waren alle geschockt. James stirbt? In, wenn meine Rechnung stimmt ca. fünf Jahren? Oh man. Naja, wenigstens ein würdevoller Tod. Gestorben um jene zu beschützen die er liebt. „Er sieht genauso aus wie du James, nur die ... hat er von seiner Mutter." gab Pad jetzt noch dazu.

Ich habs gewusst. Nun war es an mir zu lächeln wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Scheinbar hat Moony es schon raus." stellte Hermine nüchtern fest. „Jap, ich denke zumindest, das ich es weiß." antwortete ich ihr. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl immer ehrlich antworten zu müssen. „Sieht genauso aus, nur die Augen... die Augen... warte!" murmelten Tatze und Krone synchron, bevor sie synchron aufkeuchten. „Evans!" schrien nun beide gleichzeitig. „Was ist mit mir?" fragte eine nun verwirrte Lily. Doch als auch sie Harry in die Augen sah, konnte man auch ihr ansehen, dass sie begriffen hatte. „Was? Nein! Bitte, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich will nicht. NEIN! NIEMALS fang ich was mit POTTER an!" redete sie verzweifelt auf Harry ein. Dieser schloss daraufhin die Augen und kuschelte sich noch enger an Padfoot. Es schien als müsse er sich die Tränen verkneifen. „Also, Lily! Ich weiß ja, das du nicht offen zugeben willst, das du auf James stehst, weil er ein Arsch ist, der mit jeder rum macht. Das macht er übrigens nur, um dich eifersüchtig zu stimmen. Aber dann lass dienen Frust an ihm aus. Harry kann nichts dafür, das sein Vater in seiner Jugend so ein Macho war. James hat sich geändert. Und du bist mit ihm ausgegangen. Ihr seid Händchen haltend aus Hogsmead wieder her gekommen. Seit dem Tag wart ihr das süßeste und beliebteste Paar von Hogwarts. Harry ist der lebendigste Beweis dafür. Nen anderen können wir dir leider nicht liefern." wies Pad sie sofort in die Schranken, während er Harry noch enger an sich drückte. Dieser hob plötzlich den Kopf und sah seine Lily abschätzend an. „Ich hab noch einen anderen Beweis. Ich hab am Ende meines ersten Schuljahres ein Fotoalbum von Hagrid bekommen, mit einer Menge Bilder von euch allen hier. Besonders viele von meinen Eltern. Also euch beiden. Ich trag es immer bei mir. So hab ich das Gefühl, das alle die zu meinem Leben gehören bei mir sind." sagte er und holte ein verkleinertes Fotoalbum aus seiner Hosentasche. „Engorgio" murmelte er, als er mit dem Zauberstab auf das kleine Buch zeigte. Dieses wurde sofort wieder in seine normale Größe gezogen. Wir setzten uns alle so, das wir mit hinein sehen konnten. Es gab wirklich viele Bilder von uns Rumtreibern aber mindestens genauso viele auf denen Lily ebenfalls drauf war. Und sie hatte sogar ebenfalls das Rumtreiber Tattoo. Dann ein paar Bilder von den neuen Rumtreibern und Freunden von ihnen. Ein Bild zeigte Harry mit Prof. Dumbledore auf der einen und Prof. McGonagall auf der anderen Seite, munter in die Kamera grinsen. Ein Bild zeigte Lily und James, die zusammen auf einer Couch saßen, während Sirius und ich davor auf dem Boden saßen und uns erst zu den beiden gedreht hatten, bevor wir uns alle in Richtung Kamera drehten. Durch diese Drehung wurde gezeigt, was wir da gerade ansahen. Ein schlafendes Baby. Dann gab es noch einige Aufnahmen von Sirius und Harry, von Harry und mir. Von uns allen noch eine menge Aufnahmen mit allen verschiedenen Posen und in allen Varianten. Als wir das Hochzeitsfoto sahen, sahen alle gerührt und glücklich aus.

„Okay, ich glaub dir. Aber dazu muss sich dein Vater wirklich noch ändern. Komm mal her. Es tut mir leid, wie ich Anfangs reagiert hab. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, das Potter sich jemals ändern könnte." entschuldigte sich Lily, während sie ihren Sohn in den Arm nahm. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung scheinbar nur zu gern. „Schon okay, ich weiß ja, das ihr beiden eigentlich erst nächstes Schuljahr zusammenkommt." beruhigte Harry sie. „So Leute, ich will kein Spielverderber sein aber es ist gleich Mitternacht. Wir sollten schlafen. Wir können ja schließlich die nächsten drei Tage noch alles klären." mischte sich Rem nun ein (Ich nenn den erwachsenen nun nurnoch Prof. Lupin oder Rem, während der junge entweder Remus oder Moony heißt. Manchmal kann aber mit Moony auch der erwachsene gemeint sein.) „Okay, schlaf man, ich bleib noch wach." gab Harry keck zurück. „Bolt! Platz!" zischte Rem nun und angesprochener fing an zu winseln. Tatze und ich und scheinbar auch Pad hatten sofort mitleid mit ihm. Wenn dieser junge eins kann, dann winseln. Das klingt ja, wie ein ganzer Korb mit ausgesetzten Welpen. Auch der Professor schien aufzutauen. „Ist ja gut Ray. Aber wir sollten wirklich schlafen, sonst sind wir morgen den ganzen Tag müde und kommen nicht aus dem Bett. Immerhin..." sagte Padfoot, verlor sich jedoch scheinbar in Gedanken. „Oh nein, Cleo, Finny und die anderen beiden. Die wissen garnicht wo wir sind."kam es geschockt von Harry. „Wissen wir wohl Harry, wir sind ja nicht dumm." gab plötzlich jemand vom Fußende des Bettes kontra. „Cleo! Finny! Tore! Lisa! Wie? Wann? Ach ist ja auch egal. Ich bin so froh." rief Harry un mit solch einer Freude und Euphorie, das alle anderen nur darüber schmunzeln konnten. „Cleo, Finny? Was macht ihr hier? Hat Mum euch geschickt um nach mir zu sehen?" fragte Krone dennoch etwas verwirrt. „Nein, Master Potter Sir. Wir sind bloß Harry durch die Zeit gefolgt. Hauselfenmagie. Wir konnten doch nicht zulassen, das Harry und Sirius hier allein bei Ihnen sind. Bei Ms. Lily vielleicht noch aber nicht bei ihnen und Master Black. Ein Sirius und ein Remus reichen in Harrys nähe." erklärte Finny sofort bereitwillig. „Jetzt reisen sogar unsere Hauselfen durch die Zeit." lachte Pad und richtete sich dann an die Hauselfen „Danke, ich weiß nicht, wieso ihr das getan habt, aber es rührt mich. Ihr könnt in Remus und meinem Appartement mit leben, sucht euch eins von den Zimmern aus und gestaltet es nach euren Wünschen, ja? Und Cleo? Morgen früh würde ich gerne etwas sanfter geweckt werden als heute morgen." „Och wieso denn? Das war doch lustig." schmollte Cleo nun, während alle anderen grinsten und nickten. Harry und die anderen mussten sich ziemlich stark das Lachen verkneifen. Mit einem „Gute Nacht, Cleo, Finny, Tore und Lisa." deutete Pad ihnen jedoch, dass sie lieber gehen sollten. Die Hauselfen kamen der Reihe nach noch einmal aufs Bett und umarmten Harry, welcher diese Umarmungen bereitwillig erwiderte und mit einem „Gute Nacht" von allen und an alle waren sie verschwunden. „Ich denke, wir zeigen euch morgen, wieso Cleo Paddy nichtmehr wecken darf." schmunzelte Ginny und duckte sich sofort vor einem Kissen, welches „Paddy" nach ihr warf.

„Wir Mädchen schlafen übrigens mit bei dir Lily. Prof. Lupin hat recht, es ist sehr spät und wir wollen morgen doch Fit sein. Oder eher heute in ein paar Stunden." richtete sich Hermine nun an Lily, welche auch sofort aufstand. „Okay, dann kommt mal mit. Gute Nacht Jungs. Gute Nacht Harry." sagte und ihren Sohn noch einmal umarmte. „Na toll, und schon wieder werde ich abgesondert genannt." meckerte dieser, hielt Lily aber sehr lange in der Umarmung, bevor er auch Hermine umarmte, bei der es schon natürlicher aussah, dass sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich die beiden einen kleinen 'gute-Nacht-Kuss' gaben. Bei Ginny hingegen sah diese Umarmung noch recht verkrampft aus. Zumindest von ihrer Seite. Auch Pad ließ es sich nicht nehmen, alle Mädchen noch einmal ordentlich durchzuknuddeln, bevor diese den Raum verließen. „Ich denke, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier bei euch. Rem, gehst du zu den Hauselfen, oder willst du auch hier bleiben?" beschloss Padfoot nun und drehte sich fragend zu unserem neuen VgddK Professor um. „Ich denke, ich gehe in Appartement. Es reicht ja, wenn einer hier bleibt. Gute Nacht zusammen." und mit diesen Worten ging auch er hinaus. „Wo willst du denn schlafen? Hier ist doch garkein Bett mehr, in dem da hinten schläft Peter. Wo ist der überhaupt?" kam es leicht verunsichert von Krone „Oh, ich hab dafür gesorgt, das er hier nicht hoch kommt, bevor wir nicht fertig sind. Und ich schlaf wie letzte das letzte mal einfach mit in Harrys Bett, am Fußende wird dieses mal hoffentlich mehr Platz sein, und ich warne dich Welpe, wenn du wieder nach mir trittst, dann leg ich mich wieder auf deine Beine rauf." Für diesen Kommentar bekam er jedoch bloß einen grimmigen Blick vom „Welpen". „Was habt ihr eigentlich gegen Wurmschwanz, er ist doch unser Freund." richtete Tatze nun eine Frage an sein älteres selbst, die uns auch schon lange beschäftigte. „Er ist ein Verräter. Ich weiß nicht ob er es jetzt schon ist, aber er hat James und Lily an Voldemord verraten. Er ist nur ein kleiner Speichellecker." kam die giftig ausgesprochene Antwort. Damit hatte nun wirklich keiner von uns gerechnet. Ausgerechnet Peter. Obwohl, wenn man mal ehrlich war. Er hatte schon im letzten Jahr sehr oft anderes zu tun. Allein. Und es ist wahr, Wurmschwanz hängt immer an denen, die das sagen haben. In den Gesichtern meiner Freunde konnte ich die selbe Erkenntnis sehen. „Wir werden uns dann wohl von ihm absondern. Wir haben im Sommer eh nicht viel von ihm gehört und heute auch noch nicht viel mit ihm geredet. Da dürfte es nicht schwer werden." redete Krone drauf los, mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns. „Gut, denn ich will so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben, wir haben ihn erst vorgestern dem Minister übergeben, nachdem er sich 12 Jahre lang versteckt hielt. Aber das werdet ihr alles morgen sehen. Ich bin auch langsam müde. Pad, geh auf Platz. Gute Nacht alle zusammen." kam es von Harry. Bei den Worten „Pad, geh auf Platz." dachten wir alle, das angesprochener ihm gleich an die gurgel gehen würde, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Er verwandelte sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund und legte sich ans Fußende des Bettes, in dem Harry schlief.

Kurz bevor er die Augen schloss, sah er noch einmal unsicher zu Harry hoch. Doch als dieser ihm versicherte, das er so liegen bleiben könne, schloss er die Augen und schien im nächsten Moment schon zu schlafen. Auch wir anderen legten uns hin. Kurz bevor mir die Augen zufielen hörte ich aus Prongs Richtung noch ein geflüstertes „Harry, werd ich echt sterben?" woraufhin Harry mit „Nein, Dad, ich werde verhindern, das es so kommt." Antwortete. Dann kam jedoch von Tatzes Seite aus noch „Harry, wir verstehen uns ziemlich gut oder?" Harry erwiderte bloß nüchtern „Du bist mein Pate." das veranlasste Sirius nachzufragen, wieso Harry denn nicht bei ihm aufgewachsen sei, was auch James wieder verwirrte. Harry tat dies alles jedoch mit einem müden „Das seht ihr vor dem Frühstück. Und jetzt gute Nacht." ab. Kurz darauf glitten wir alle in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Und, was denkt ihr? War das Chap einigermaßen okay? Wenn nicht, ich nehme gerne Verbesserungvorschläge an. Dann überarbeite ich das Chap nochmal.

Was sagt ihr zu Hermines Spitznamen?

Reviewt doch bitte... damit ich weiß, was ihr von der Story überhaupt haltet...


	11. Der nächste Morgen

Der nächste Morgen und Erinnerungen?

„Du bist mein Pate." Das veranlasste Sirius nachzufragen, wieso Harry denn nicht bei ihm aufgewachsen sei, was auch James wieder verwirrte. Harry tat dies alles jedoch mit einem müden „Das seht ihr vor dem Frühstück. Und jetzt gute Nacht." ab. Kurz darauf glitten wir alle in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Pad's Sicht:

Ich schreckte auf, als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei ertönte. So schien es auch den anderen zu ergehen, denn sowohl Moony als auch Krone, Tatze, Fox(tail), Pitch und Sulfur und sogar Wurmschwanz fuhren hoch und sahen sich geschockt um. Bis wir alle zu dem Bett sahen, auf dem ich lag. Rayo drehte sich wild umher und schrie sich dabei fast die Seele aus dem Leib. Er wimmerte und schien zu weinen. Sofort war ich am Kopfende und versuchte ihn als Padfoot zu beruhigen. Er flüsterte leise und panisch etwas von Tod und das ihn jemand nicht verlassen darf. Da wurde mir klar, das nur Krone ihn beruhigen kann. Also verwandelte ich mich zurück und sah James ernst an. „Du musst ihn beruhigen, rede auf ihn ein, lass ihn einfach wissen, das du da bist." und sofort saß James auch schon neben seinem Sohn auf der Matratze und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf, während er leise auf ihn einredete, das er doch da sei und das er ihn niemals allein lassen würde, nichtmal für 10.000 Schnatze. Und ganz unter uns, das will schon etwas heißen. Eine Minute später saß Harry Kerzengerade im Bett und sah sich panisch um. Scheinbar war er von seinem letzten Schrei selbst aufgeweckt worden. „Hey kleiner Welpe." „Alles ist gut." „Wir sind bei dir." „Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr." „Wir lassen dich nichtmehr allein." „Niemals." redeten zuerst ich, dann Ron, Fred & George, Krone, Moony und Tatze auf ihn ein. Als er sah, das wir alle um ihn rum saßen, fiel er sofort in meine Arme. War ja klar, das er sich nicht so einfach wieder beruhigt. „Hört mal Leute, was haltet ihr davon, wenn Tatze und ich was zu Essen aus der Küche holen und wir dann hier noch schnell Frühstücken, bevor wir zu Dumbledore müssen? Es ist ja schon halb 7." fragte Krone, nachdem auch er etliche Minutenlang versucht hat, seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

„Oh jaaah, Essen! Aber nur wenn ihr auch ne Menge Kaffee dazu besorgt!" freute sich Harry sofort. Wer hätte gedacht, das Krone ihn nach so vielen Minuten, unbeabsichtigt wieder aufheitern kann? Sofort verschwanden die beiden im stillen ernannten Anführer der „First Generation" der Rumtreiber um das gewünschte Essen und den gewünschten Kaffee zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit überlegten wir anderen, wie wir die drei Mädels aufwecken könnten. Harry hatte als erster eine einigermaßen vernünftige Idee. „Siri? Wieso gehst du nicht als Grimm hoch? Da erkennt dich die Treppe sicher nicht, oder?" „Na, ich weiß nicht aber ich versuchs." Auch wenn ich dabei ein mulmiges Gefühl habe, fügte ich in Gedanken noch dazu. Ich will den kleinen Welpen ja nicht enttäuschen. „Okay, ich geh Remi holen, kommt wer mit?" fragte der kleine Welpe freudig in Richtung der anderen. Ich bin ja froh, das er scheinbar nicht ganz so traurig ist, doch, was wenn er nur so fröhlich tut, um nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden? Denn wenn der Junge eins nicht ist, dann ein kleines Kind. Er ist sogar erwachsener als ich. Okay, dazu braucht es nicht viel. So in Gedanken verwandelte ich mich und schlich, bedacht langsam, die Treppe zu den Mädchen hoch. Hey, das klappt ja echt. Im Schlafsaal von Lily angekommen sah ich mich erstmal um. Achja, in Lilys Raum schlafen ja auch ihre beiden schönen Freundinnen Lindsay und Courtney. Na dann mal aufwecken. Als Mensch, oder als Hund? Ganz klar... als Hund. Also sprang ich auf Hermines Bett und bellte munter drauf los. Dafür erntete ich 5-stimmiges Aufschreien, wobei Hermine wohl am lautesten war. Kann auch sein, das es mir nur so vorkommt, weil sie mir direkt ins Ohr schrie, was einem als Hund noch lauter vorkommt.

„Guten Morgen Pad, wieso weckst du uns so früh? Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte Ginny sofort. Irgendwie hab ich ja das Gefühl, das sie, seit Harry sie regelmäßig umarmt, viel lockerer ist. „Nein, nicht wirklich zumindest. Guten Morgen übrigens, hi Lindsay, hi Court. Harry hatte nen Alptraum, nun sind wir Jungs wach. James und ich, also Tatze, sind gerade Frühstück und holen, mit gaaaaaanz viel Kaffee, wegen Harry, und Harry und ich glaube die anderen Jungs sind Rem holen." „Guten Morgen Sirius, das klingt ja fast, als wärst du dazu verdonnert worden uns zu wecken. Dürfen Lin und ich denn überhaupt mit?" fragte Courtney sofort. Ich hab ganz vergessen wie wohltuend ruhig ihre Stimme ist. „Ich glaube nicht, das die Jungs was dagegen haben, außerdem sind wir ja alle Freunde, wären wir zumindest nächstes Jahr alle geworden. Beschleunigen wir das halt ein bisschen." Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. Wie auch, wenn man an die Umstände denkt, die eigentlich nächstes Jahr unsere Freundschaft gefordert hätten. „Wie war das, Harry hatte einen Alptraum? Und jetzt geht er einfach zu Rem?" „So ist er halt. Er spielt solange heile Welt, bis es ihm wirklich besser geht." war Hermines nüchterne Antwort, woraufhin Lily noch besorgter aussah. „Ich würde sagen, ihr redet im Bad weiter und ich sorg für Platz und Ordnung in unserem Schlafsaal." schlug ich vor, um Lils vorerst zu beruhigen. Und so ging ich auch. Im Schlafsaal der Jungen angekommen, machte ich mit einem kurzen Wink meines Zauberstabs die Betten und schuf einen Balkon. Dort sorgte ich für eine gemütliche Sitzecke, zum Frühstücken. Genau das, was Harry sich gewünscht hat und den Feinschliff hab ich ja damals, oder eher gesagt nächstes Schuljahr, mit Krone und Moony gemacht. Und, wie sollte es anders sein, kaum bin ich fertig, da geht auch schon die Tür auf und die anderen sind da. Nur das Krone und Tatze nichts essbares oder trinkbares dabei haben. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin sagte James nur „Die Hauselfen wollten uns das nicht alles schleppen lassen. Cleo und die anderen drei bringen es gleich her." „Wow, scheiße sieht das geil aus hier. Danke Siri." kam es gleich darauf von einem freudestrahlenden Harry. Dem Frieden trau ich immer noch nicht. „Kein Problem, wäre früher oder später ja eh so gekommen, und das beste ist, das hier nur Leute hin können, von denen wir das wollen und auch nur diese Leute können uns hören und sehen. Für alle ist die Tür weiterhin eine Wand und so. Ich hab den Balkon für Dumbledore und Gonni zugänglich gemacht. Falls mal ein Notfall sein sollte." erwiderte ich stolz. „Gut, dann kann Peter uns ja nicht stören." kam es sofort giftig von Ginny. Ja, sie hat sich eindeutig geändert. „Oh Mädchen... Morgen." kam es etwas verpeilt von Harry. Naja, wenigstens hat er schon was an.

Harrys Sicht:

Ich hatte die Mädchen garnicht bemerkt. Hmm. Auch egal. Also ging ich erstmal rum und umarmte alle. Ginny schien sich so langsam bei den Umarmungen besser zu fühlen. Genau das was ich erreichen wollte. Meine Mum hielt mich etwas länger im Arm, was James anscheinend nicht wirklich gefiel. Als auch sie mich wieder losgelassen hatte merkte ich, dass zwei neue mit dabei waren. Vermutlich die anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie stellten sich als Lindsay Ryan und Courtney Vogelaar vor. Sie schienen innerlich noch mit sich zu ringen, ob sie mich bemitleiden oder beglückwünschen sollten, aufgrund meiner Eltern. Nunja, so scheu wie die beiden sich gerade ansehen?

„Sag mal, Boltilein?" kam es da ganz schüchtern von Sirius. „Ja Onky Pafoo?" kam es mit Engelszunge von mir zurück. Daraufhin bekam ich zweistimmiges verwirrtes und erschrockenes aufkeuchen. „Du... du... du erinnerst dich... daran?" fragte mein Lieblinsgpate nun vorsichtig und ich erlaubte mir ein leichtes Lächeln als ich antwortete. „Nein, aber Cleo ist eine echte Quasselstrippe!" „Oh." kam es nun wieder zweistimmig, diesmal allerdings etwas enttäuscht. „Aber ihr könnt mir ja später im Denkarium alles wieder vor Augen führen. Aber jetzt zu euch. Tatze! Krone! .?" polterte ich plötzlich mies gelaunt, als ich bemerkte, das sie weder Essen noch meinen heißgeliebten Kaffee dabei hatten. „Ganz ruhig Brauner. Cleo meinte sie bringen gleich alles hier her." beschwichtigte Sirius mich ein wenig. „Schön, Cleo?" rief ich sie, etwas in meinem Stolz gekränkt. Ich weiß es ist doof von mir, aber ohne Kaffee kann man mich einfach vergessen, besonders heute. Sie erschien jedoch sofort mit einem leisen Plopp neben mir und hielt mir eine Tasse meines Lieblingsgetränkes unter die Nase. „Danke süße." sagte ich sofort, um sie nicht zu verunsichern. Nur um dann zu sehen, wie sie rot anlief, etwas von, Essen und mehr Kaffee holen stammelte und verschwand. Die anderen grölten sofort los. Selbst Lil... Mum! Gott, es ist so komisch das jetzt zu denken. Ich stehe hier im Jahr 1976 mit den Rumtreibern, meiner Mum und ihren Freundinnen und meinen Freunden. Und während sie alle Lachen nippe ich leicht an meinem Kaffee. Gleich darauf schließe ich die Augen und seufze einmal tief. Gott, das tut so gut! Leider haben durch meinen Seufzer alle aufgehört zu lachen und sehen mich nun komisch an. „Kaffee am Morgen, vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen." gebe ich leicht altklug auf ihre fragenden Blicke hin zurück. Leider wacht in genau dem Moment Pettigrew mit einem lauten Gähnen auf. Ich drehe mich um und sehe zu ihm herüber und drehe mich, mit vor ekel verzogenen Gesicht wieder weg, bevor Ron an die anderen gewandt meint „Okay, entweder in dieser Zeit ist alles etwas anders oder mit dem Kaffee stimmt was nicht." Sofort prusten alle los. „Wieso Ron? Jetzt wo er wach ist, geht er ins Bad, siehst du, da geht er auch schon. Ja brav, troll dich. Und wenn er da wieder rauskommt sitzen wir auf dem Balkon und er geht in die große Halle. Also hat der Kaffee ihn letztendlich doch vertrieben. Mein Lebensretter!" kontere ich grinsend. Jetzt lachen sie schon wieder alle. Oh man. „Hab ich irgendwie, seit ich ihn bei Vollmond dem Minister ausgeliefert hab in unserer Zeit, nen Zauber auf mir liegen, das ihr alle immer lacht?" frage ich leicht gereizt. „Nein Schatz, das ist mein guter Einfluss." kommt es prompt von Siri woraufhin alle, nun auch ich, nur noch lauter lachen.

„Guter Einfluss hmm? Jetzt weiß ich was Flower damit meinte." kontere ich sofort. Leider habe ich nicht bedacht, das meine Mum eventuell schon den gleichen Spitznamen haben könnte. „Wieso, LilyFlower, was hast du ihm jetzt wieder schlechtes über mich erzählt?" kommt es darum prompt von Tatze. „Ähm, nein, nicht Li... Mu... Ach wie auch immer! Ich meinte dein zukünftiges Haus. Das ist so geil! Das redet mit mir. Aber nur mit mir." gebe ich daraufhin leicht an, bevor meine Mutter was erwidern kann. „Aha." ist Tatzes einzige Bemerkung dazu. Irgendwoher kenn ich das doch... Ach jah. Hermine und ich schauen uns nur kurz an, schauen dann zu Padfoot, dann wieder zu einander und dann zu Tatze, bevor wir haltlos anfangen zu lachen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragt meine Mum besorgt, aber weder Mine noch ich sind im Stande viel zu sagen, weshalb Mine schnell ein „Aha" rauswürgt. Jetzt schauen die anderen nur noch verwirrter, bis Prof. Lupin ein Licht auf geht und er, nachdem er ebenfalls von Tatze zu Padfoot und wieder zurück gesehen hat, ebenfalls anfängt zu lachen. „Nicht du auch noch Moony." seufzen Fred und George synchron. Nun scheint es auch Pad aufgefallen zu sein, denn er schaut uns alle drei mit seinem Todesblick an und kommt auf mich und Mine zu. „So so so... das finden wir also wieder lustig hmm?"spricht er mit einer Stimme aufgrund derer ich sofort aufhöre zu lachen und mich panisch umsehe. „Was suchst du Ray?" fragt er mich gleich darauf etwas verwirrt. „Ich such nur nach Snape, ich könnte schwören eben seine Stimme gehört zu haben." lächle ich meinem Paten entgegen. Diesem entgleisen nun die Gesichtszüge bevor er wieder geistreich ein „Aha" rauswürgt. Jetzt ist es vorbei, Mine, Rem und ich sehen uns an und kugeln uns nur ein paar Sekunden später auf dem Boden. Als wir uns wieder einigermaßen erholt haben, erklärt Hermine den anderen wieso wir so gelacht haben, woraufhin auch die anderen anfangen zu lachen oder kichern. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit zu Pad ans Balkongeländer. „Hey, du weißt, das das nicht so gemeint war, oder?" frage ich vorsichtig, denn bei einem „Massenmörder" kann man nie wissen.

„Ja, kleiner Welpe, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann das alles nur immernoch nicht glauben. Erst werde ich für unschuldig erklärt, dann ziehst du zu mir, die neuen Rumtreiber und jetzt sind wir hier. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll." sagt er und wird zum Ende hin immer leiser. „Da muss ich Pad zustimmen, wir haben diese Leute seit Jahren nichtmehr gesehen, und jetzt sind sie hier bei uns. Oder eher wir bei ihnen. Das ist gleichermaßen toll und beschissen." gibt nun auch der alte Werwolf seine Gedanken dazu. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie ihr euch fühlt, ich mein, ihr seid hier mit Freunden die ihr seit Jahren nicht gesehen habt und euch selbst... Aber ich glaube ich verstehe eure Gefühle ein kleines bisschen, denn ich stehe hier mit meinen Eltern und euch und euren Freunden und so... ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll." sage ich nun auch leise. Die beiden legen mir jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter und ich bin wirklich froh das sie bei mir sind. Ich kuschle mich ein wenig enger an meinen Paten und ziehe Rem gleich mit. So verharren wir ein paar Minuten bis sich hinter uns dezent jemand räuspert. „Ähm, ich will euch nicht stören, aber die Hauselfen haben das Essen gebracht. Und ganz viel Kaffee." „Essen!" schreit Pad, was nur von meinem lauten „Kaffee!" noch übertönt werden konnte. Sofort eilen wir beide zur Sitzgruppe, welche aus ein paar Kissen besteht, die in einem Kreis auf dem Boden liegen. Dort in der Mitte steht das, worauf wir schon so lange warten. Wir stürzen also zu den Kissen und schnappen uns beide jeweils einen Krug Kaffee, aus denen wir sofort Trinken, wozu die Tassen schmutzig machen?

„Also echt, und du bist ganz sicher mein Sohn und nicht der von Pad?" fragt meine Mutter mit einem leichten schmunzeln. „Ja, da bin ich mir verdammt sicher. Sieh mich doch an, ich seh viel besser aus, als ein Black es jemals könnte." gebe ich zurück und bekomme sofort zwei Schläge auf den Hinterkopf. „Hey! Sei mal lieber nicht so eingebildet, sonst is' nichts mit bei mir wohnen." droht mir mein Pate woraufhin ich ihn unschuldig anblicke. Immer schön den Welpenblick aufgesetzt frage ich mit weinerlicher Stimme „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr? Flower will mich, du hast doch den Schuppen nebenan, also werd ich wohl sagen dürfen was ich will. Das Haus hat mich gewählt und nicht dich, den Satz hab ich nämlich von ihr!" Und schon liegen die neuen Rumtreiber und der Professor wieder lachend auf dem Boden, während mein Vormund sich an seinem Brötchen verschluckt und mich dann aus ungläubigen Augen mustert. „Du würdest mich doch nicht rausschmeißen und in diesen Schuppen mit der Hundehütte schicken." sagt er und wir mit jedem Wort unsicherer. „Nein, das würde ich nie tun. Aber Flower vielleicht." gebe ich nun in bester Kindermanier zurück bevor ich anfange zu essen.

Lily's Sicht:

Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht glauben. Dieser so erwachsen scheinende Junge soll mein Sohn sein? Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Gerade haben sie uns erklärt, was es mit Black und dem 'Aha.' zu tun hat. Jetzt wo ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt habe, suchen meine Augen aber sofort nach meinem zukünftigem Sohn. Ach, da drüben steht er ja. Es sieht unheimlich süß aus, wie er da so zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen Rumtreibern steht und sich an sie kuschelt. Sie sagten gestern, er sei bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Hmm, hoffentlich waren die freundlich zu ihm, sonst können die was erleben. Und wenn sie Lily Evans bis jetzt nicht kannten, dann würden sie mich eben nun kennenlernen. James und die anderen Rumtreiber helfen mir bestimmt. WOW! Stopp! Seit wann James? Das ist Potter! Naja, zumindest, bis er sich endlich ändert. Da drüben steht ja der lebendigste Beweis, das er es irgendwann im nächsten Jahr spätestens tut. „Ich glaub wir sollten die drei erstmal in Ruhe lassen." sagt Hermine mit leicht besorgten Blick zu den dreien, die immer noch am Geländer miteinander schmusen. Wir setzten uns also erstmal alle hin, bis die Hauselfen das gewünschte Frühstück und Kaffee bringen, von beidem nicht gerade wenig. Cleo sieht noch einmal belustigt zu den Pad, Rem und Ray, bevor sich ihr Blick in Besorgnis wandelt. „Keine Angst Cleo, ich glaub es ist nur nicht leicht für die drei zu verarbeiten, in den letzten Tagen ist so viel passiert." sagte Ginny beruhigend zur Hauselfe. Diese nickte leicht und verschwand. Nun stand ich auf und ging rüber zum Geländer um bescheid zu geben, dass das Essen und der Kaffee da sind. Kaum hatte ich jedoch zuende gesprochen schrie Pad schon „Essen!" und Harry Kaffee!" und sofort stürmten sie los, setzten sich auf je eins der Kissen und tranken den noch heißen Kaffee direkt aus der Kanne.

„Also echt, und du bist ganz sicher mein Sohn und nicht der von Pad?" fragt ich noch einmal mit einem leichten schmunzeln nach. Es wäre zumindest nicht ganz abwegig. „Ja, da bin ich mir verdammt sicher. Sieh mich doch an, ich seh viel besser aus, als ein Black es jemals könnte." gab der kleine Welpe, wie Rem und Pad ihn nennen keck zurück. Dafür bekam er jedoch erstmal von beiden Seiten einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Er schien nicht mal bemerkt zu haben das er zwischen Tatze und Pad saß. „Hey! Sei mal lieber nicht so eingebildet, sonst is' nichts mit bei mir wohnen." droht ihm der alte Hund und ich wollte ihn schon anmeckern woher er sich das Recht nimmt so mit meinem Sohn zu reden, als ich dessen unschuldigen Blick bemerkte.. Immer schön den Welpenblick aufgesetzt frage er mit weinerlicher Stimme „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr? Flower will mich, du hast doch den Schuppen nebenan, also werd ich wohl sagen dürfen was ich will. Das Haus hat mich gewählt und nicht dich, den Satz hab ich nämlich von ihr!" Und schon lagen die neuen Rumtreiber und der Professor wieder lachend auf dem Boden, während Padfoot sich an seinem Brötchen verschluckt und meinen Sohn dann aus ungläubigen Augen musterte. „Du würdest mich doch nicht rausschmeißen und in diesen Schuppen mit der Hundehütte schicken." sagt er und wird mit jedem Wort unsicherer. „Nein, das würde ich nie tun. Aber Flower vielleicht." gebe der kleine nun in bester Kindermanier zurück bevor er anfängt zu essen, was wir gleich alle ebenfalls machen.

Harry's Sicht:

Während des Essens fiel mir immer wieder auf, das weder mein Pate noch Professor Lupin ihre Essgewohnheiten geändert haben. Noch dazu habe ich wohl die Gewohnheiten meines Vaters geerbt. Wir redeten über belangloses, wie z. B. die Lehrer oder den Unterricht. Als wir dann nach einer Stunde endlich fertig waren gingen wir schnell zu Dumbledore, wohl wissend, das wir schon eher hätten da sein sollen. Wir waren kurz vor dem Wasserspeier als mir etwas einfiel. „Sagt mal Leute, kennt eigentlich einer von euch das Passwort?" wie ich erwartet hatte kamen nur verständnislose, verwirrte und genervte Blicke zurück. „Nein." kam es dann von allen gleichzeitig. Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus. Okay... Dann mal ran. „Zitronendrops... Schokofrösche... Zitronensorbet... Würdet ihr mir vielleicht mal helfen?" „Ähm... Hundekuchen?", Siri, war ja klar „Butterbier." fragte Courtney schon fast „Feuerwhiskey." meinten Prongs und Tatze überzeugt „Stopp. Okay, so geht das nicht, Tore!" schrie ich fast. Und schon stand der treue Hauself neben mir. „Harry hat mich gerufen?" fragte er, etwas verwirrt, das ich ihn, anstatt Cleo oder Finny gerufen habe. „Kannst du hoch zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen und ihm sagen, das wir hier unten warten?" fragte ich vorsichtig nach. Immerhin musste er das ja nicht machen. Wie ich schon gedacht hatte, sah er erst zu dem alten Hundeanimagus, welcher lächelnd nickte, bevor er mit einem lächeln in meine Richtung wieder verschwand. Nur zwei Minuten später ging der Wasserspeier schon zur Seite und die Treppe drehte sich hoch. Ich stellte mich gleich auf die erste Stufe. Ich war schließlich nervös. Gleich würden meine Eltern sehen, wie ich in den letzten Jahren gelebt habe. Oben angekommen stand die Tür schon weit auf, trotzdem klopfte ich noch einmal an. Ich war schließlich nicht ohne Manieren aufgewachsen, eher das gegenteil, wie ich mir schmerzlich in Erinnerung rief. Ich ließ mich, ohne auf eine bitte zu warten, in den erstbesten Sessel fallen. Die anderen schienen meinen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt zu haben, denn Hermine und Ron stellten sich sofort hinter mich und legten mir je eine Hand auf die Schulter, während die anderen, sogar Professor Dumbledore, schweigend zu mir sahen. Fawkes trällerte vor sich hin und saß auf einmal auf meinem Knie, von wo aus er mich ermutigend ansah.

„Ich denke wir sollten es heute nicht übertreiben, vielleicht erst einmal die Kindheit? Oder Das erste Schuljahr?" kam es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit von Dumbledore. „Ich möchte sehen, wie du aufgewachsen bist." kam es sofort von meiner Mum. Mit einem gequälten Blick sah ich sie an, nickte aber geschlagen, als ich die ganzen entschlossenen Blicke sah. Ich erlaubte dem Direktor mir diese Informationen aus meinem Kopf zu nehmen, denn nur er konnte auch die Momente aus meinem Gedächtnis kopieren, an die ich mich nicht mehr wirklich erinnerte, da ich zu Jung war. Nach 3 Minuten war er damit fertig von meiner Geburt, welche er doch tatsächlich aus Sirius Gedächtnis kopiert hatte, bis zu meinen Erinnerungen, welche er bis kurz vor Dudleys 11ten Geburtstag aus meinem Kopf kopierte, in sein Denkarium zu füllen. Nun geht's los. Und ich fragte mich zum wiederholten mal, was wohl danach passiert. Wenn sie alles gesehen haben. Aber meine Geburt muss lustig gewesen sein, denn sowohl Pad als auch Rem hatten einen schweren Lachanfall, als Dad sie fragte, wieso sie meinten, das ich schon bei meiner Geburt gezeigt habe, das ich besonders bin. Und wieso sie meinten das mein Dad zwar Nervenkitzel zu lieben scheint, meine Mum ihn aber wohl verweichlicht hat.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen...

Jetzt liegt es an euch...  
sagt mir, aus welchen Lebensjahren ihr etwas lesen wollt, ich kann ja schlecht alle beschreiben oder wollt ihr zu jedem Lebensjahr ein Kapitel?

Reviewt bitte...


	12. Personenbeschreibung

Personenbeschreibung:

Courtney Vogelaar: .  
Alter: 16 Jahre  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Halbblut  
Charakter: still, meist ruhig, auch humorvoll, mutig, aufbrausend, wissbegierig, vollkommen auf der weißen Seite.

Lindsay Ryan: .com/image/sharpay%  
Alter: 16 Jahre  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: aufbrausend, mutig, manchmal leicht verrückt, sammelt oft Ideen für alles in ihrem Kopf, frohnatur, gute Kämpferin, überzeugt von Dumbledore, Maneater.

Lily: .com/wallpapers/celebs/lindsaylohan/lindsay_lohan_ (?)  
Alter: 16 Jahre  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Mugglegeborene  
Charakter: still, neugierig, lernt viel, mutig, tut so als könne sie die Rumtreiber nicht leiden, überzeugte Kämpferin der weißen Seite, hasst Voldemort.

James: .com/image/shannon%20leto/fromyesterday_ (der mit den kurzen Haaren; anderes Bild: .com/image/shannon%?o=165 stellt ihn euch mit 16 und ohne Tatoo vor ;-))  
Alter: 16  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: laut, humorvoll, immer zu streichen bereit, Kämpfer der weißen Seite, manchmal etwas selbstverliebt, stellt Quidditch vor Unterricht, loyaler Freund.

Sirius: .  
Alter: 16  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: laut, humorvoll, immer zu streichen bereit, Kämpfer der weißen Seite, manchmal etwas selbstverliebt, Womaneater, loyaler Freund

Remus: .  
Alter: 16  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: ruhig, gelassen, Ruhepol der Gruppe, neugierig, Gehirn der Marauders.

Peter: .  
Alter: 16  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Halbblut  
Charakter: verlogen, intrigant, fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, hasst Harry und die anderen.

Harry: http:/eur...  
Alter: 13  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Halbblut  
Charakter: bedacht, ruhig, humorvoll, mutig, meist zu Scherzen und Streichen bereit, hasst seinen Ruhm.

Ron: http:/us...  
Alter: 14  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: laut, mutig, stark, kann nicht gut Emotionen zeigen, schnell eifersüchtig, guter Freund (?).

Fred&George: ./harrypotter/images/d/d4/Fred&  
Alter: 16  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: humorvoll, immer bereit für Scherze und Streiche, können auch erwachsen und bedacht handeln.

Ginny: .pl/wm7012/6ccbeff1002c734646c75efb/0/ginny%20weasley  
Alter: 13  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Reinblut  
Charakter: ruhig, oft verschwiegen, öffnet sich langsam auch in Harrys nähe, loyal

Hermine: .tv/img/pool/e/d/6/9/ed69b3f6-71bc-401f-8864-571fd4443218_  
Alter: 14  
Haus: Gryffindor  
Stand: Mugglegeborene  
Charakter: ruhig, wissbegierig, loyale Freundin, mutig, klug

Remus (34): .

Sirius (34): .//sirius+black

Und? Anmerkungen? Schreibt Reviews, wie euch unsere Lieblinge gefallen, ob ich was abändern soll oder ob ich bei der Beschreibung was vergessen hab...


	13. Die erste Erinnerung

Die erste Erinnerung

Rückblick:

Nun geht's los. Und ich fragte mich zum wiederholten mal, was wohl danach passiert. Wenn sie alles gesehen haben. Aber meine Geburt muss lustig gewesen sein, denn sowohl Pad als auch Rem hatten einen schweren Lachanfall, als Dad sie fragte, wieso sie meinten, das ich schon bei meiner Geburt gezeigt habe, das ich besonders bin. Und wieso sie meinten das mein Dad zwar Nervenkitzel zu lieben scheint, meine Mum ihn aber wohl verweichlicht hat.

Rückblick Ende

Die Erinnerung Teil 1

Jetzt geht's also los, ich sehe meine eigene Geburt... das kann ja lustig werden... Kaum im Denkarium höre ich auch schon die panische Stimme meines Dad's. „Tatze, Moony, kommt schon, verdammt nochmal, Lily muss ins Mungos..." schreit er durch den Kamin und nur eine Minute später stehen Remus und Sirius da. „Ist ja gut Prongs, wo ist sie?" fragt Remus mit beruhigender Stimme, als wenn das meinen Dad etwas runter bringen würde. „Oben... bitte... das... Tatze..." stottert er total aufgelöst. „Ist ja gut James, schau, du gehst jetzt mit Remus vor und sagst bescheid, und ich beeil mich, Lily mit dem Motorrad ebenfalls hinzubringen, ja?" auf diese Aussage bekommt er nur ein hastiges Nicken. Dann plötzlich verschwimmt die Erinnerung und wir sehen wie mein Dad mit Remus und zwei Heilern im Eingangsbereich des Mungos wartet. Keine Minute später lässt Sirius meine Mum schon auf einer Trage reinfliegen. Die Heiler kümmern sich sofort um sie, während Siri und Remi versuchen meinen Dad zu beruhigen und hinterher gehen. Sie durften jedoch nicht mit ins Zimmer, nichteinmal mein Vater. Das ihm diese Nachricht den Rest gab, hätte ich nicht gedacht, doch er wurde Bewusstlos. Der James Potter neben mir wurde zart rot um die Nase als er das sah während die anderen ihm verstehende jedoch auch belustigte Blicke schickten. Die Erinnerung verschwamm und verfestigte sich in einem der Krankenzimmer wieder, wo Siri und Remi neben dem Bett saßen, in welchem mein zukünftiger Vater lag und scheinbar gerade aufwachte. „Wo bin ich? Was is los? Is ein Auftrag schief gegangen? Pad, Moony?" „Nun Prongs, du bist hier im Mungos, deine Frau liegt seit fünf Stunden in den Wehen, weil der kleine Kerl sich scheinbar überlegt hat, das er doch noch nicht rauskommen will und wie du jetzt sicher schon weißt, nein, es ist kein Auftrag schiefgegangen." klärte Siri ihn auf. „Lils... Wehen? fünf... fünf Stunden? Ich muss sofort zu ihr!" „Prongs... PRONGS! Du darfst eh nicht zu ihr rein, bleib liegen. Du bringst ihr nichts..." wollte Remus ihn ermahnen als plötzlich ein kleines Baby, nur mit einer flauschigen Decke umwickelt in Sirius Armen auftauchte und ihn anstrahlte. „Ähm... hey kleiner. Wo kommst du denn her? Bist du nicht noch ein wenig zu jung zum Apparieren?" alle drei Männer sahen perplex zu dem jungen in Tatzes Armen, da dieser die drei einfach nur anstrahlte und sich in die Decke kuschelte und einschlief. Plötzlich kam ein Heiler in den Raum gerannt. „Mr. Potter... es... wir... wir können es uns nicht erklären. Erst will ihr Sohn nicht zur Welt kommen und plötzlich ist er verschwunden." stammelte er vollkommen neben der Spur. „Wie verschwunden?" fragte Dad sofort alarmiert. „Nun, er war auf einmal weg. Wir wollten ihn gerade per Kaiserschnitt rausholen, da er auf natürlichem Weg nicht wollte davor wollten wir allerdings noch einmal überprüfen ob es ihm gut geht. Aber er war nichtmehr da. Es scheint so als sei er aus dem Bauch ihrer Frau raus appariert..." erklärte der vollkommen verzweifelte Heiler. Nun gut, ich glaube es kommt nicht so oft vor, das ein Kind bei der Geburt appariert... Aber ich war ja noch nie normal. Aber warte...

So langsam beschlich mich eine Vermutung. „Ähm, dieser kleine Fratz hier ist eben in meine Arme appariert." brachte Sirius leicht stirnrunzelnd raus. Schnell sah der Heiler sich das Baby an. „Das ist eindeutig die Decke, die wir für ihn hatten, die Blutwerte stimmen auch mit ihrem Sohn überein. Ich denke, ich darf ihnen Gratulieren Mr. Potter, ihr Sohn ist vollkommen Gesund und noch dazu sehr talentiert. In meiner ganzen Zeit als Heiler habe ich noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Kind durch apparieren zur Welt kam. Vielleicht sollten wir den kleinen jetzt aber zurück zu seiner Mutter bringen, sie ist ja bestimt schon außer sich." mit diesen Worten gingen die vier Männer aus dem Raum und die Erinnerung verschwamm erneut. Dieses mal verfestigte sich die Erinnerung gerade als die Männer in den Raum kamen, in dem meine Mutter verzweifelt im Bett lag. Kaum hatte sie meinen Vater gesichtet sagte sie leicht aufgelöst „James... Er ist weg... einfach so weg..." doch wurde sie sofort von Remus unterbrochen „Er ist nicht weg Lily, er ist direkt in Sirius Arme appariert gerade eben. Siehst du, das hier ist er. Dein kleiner Sohn, vollkommen Gesund und... naja, am schlafen, hier, halt ihn fest. Wie wollt ihr den kleinen jetzt eigentlich nennen?" erklärte und fragte er, während er mich aus Sirius Armen direkt in die Arme meiner nun verwirrten Mutter legte. „Harry, Harry James Potter." „Ein wundervoller Name, ich werde sofort eine Akte für den kleinen Mann anfertigen, unersucht habe ich ihn ja schon. Sie können gerne noch eine halbe Stunde bleiben aber dann braucht Mrs. Potter ruhe, Sie dürfen dann Morgen wiederkommen. Ich werde in ca. einer Stunde noch einmal vorbei kommen und den kleinen dann in sein eigenes Bett bringen. Meine Herren... Mrs. Potter." sagte er und verabschiedete sich von allen mit einem Nicken. Wir sahen noch wie die Männer näher ans Bett traten bevor die Erinnerung sich wieder auflöste und wir uns im Büro des Direktors wiederfanden.

„Ähm... Ich... bewusst... appar... wow." stammelte mein Dad und ließ sich sofort auf einen Sessel fallen, während Sirius mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust im Raum stand und Remus sich sichtlich amüsierte. Mum setzte sich bloß still auf ihren Platz. „Naja, wenigstens sind wir jetzt vorgewarnt und wissen wo der kleine Knirps hingehört. Und jetzt hör auf dazustehen wie ein Macho der gerade 10 Blondinen auf einmal im Bett hatte Tatze. Ja, er ist in deinen Armen gelandet und er hat dich als ersten angelächelt." sprach meine Mum trocken. „Sirius jedoch zog nur eine Schnute und meinte das er nunmal stolz darauf sei, das ich in seine Arme appariert bin, woraufhin ich mit der Ausrede konterte das mein Dad und Remus schließlich zu beschäftigt waren und ich sicher auf dem Boden gelandet wäre, so wie sie mit ihren Armen rum gefuchtelt haben. „Hey Leute, seht mal, es ist gleich schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen, lasst uns runter gehen und dann ein wenig frische Luft schnapen und gegen drei Uhr sehen wir uns wieder hier um uns Harry's erstes Lebensjahr anzusehen okay?" unterbrach Ginny das folgende Streitgespräch. Prof. Dumbledore stimmte zu und so gingen wir alle runter in die Halle, wo wir natürlich alle komisch angesehen wurden. Fred, George und ich verbeugten uns jedoch bloß und wünschten allen einen schönen Tag. Dann gingen wir zum Gryffindortisch, setzten uns hin und schenkten uns Tee und Kaffee ein. Siri und Remi saßen ebenfalls bei uns, obwohl sie ja eigentlich Lehrer waren. McGonnagall saß ebenfalls mit bei uns. Die hatte ich schon ganz vergessen... Hm. Wieso is'n das jetzt wieder alles so still?

„Hey Leute, was ist los? Kommt schon, ok, das war mehr als merkwürdig aber... Hey Fred, George... kommt ihr morgen früh mit mir in die Küche? Ich will mal wieder was backen..." für dieses sinnlose Durcheinander und vermutlich auch für den Kommentar mit dem backen bekam ich verwirrte und ungläubige Blicke. Doch schnell wurde sowohl Fred als auch George klar, was ich backen will und so stimmten sie schnell zu. „Sehr schön so, dann Essen wir jetzt alle und bitte, bitte redet... Sag mal Dad, du bist doch Sucher oder? Wie wär's spielst du mal gegen mich?" „Oh ja Prongsie bitte. Der kleine ist der Hammer auf dem Besen." „Da kann ich Sirius nur zustimmen, ich würde sogar sagen er ist besser als du." sagte Remus, woraufhin mein Dad ungläubig von einem zum anderen sah. „Besser als ich? Pah... Das geht garnicht." ließ Dad uns eingeschnappt wissen. „Oh Mr. Potter, da wäre ich vorsichtig. Der Junge hat es im ersten Schuljahr, gleich nach der ersten Flugstunde ins Gryffindorteam geschafft. Ich war einem Herzinfakt nahe, als ich sah, wie er diesen Sturzflug machte. Ich bin dann natürlich sofort hin und musste sehen, das Madame Hooch nicht anwesend war. Harry dachte vermutlich er würde nun ärger bekommen, stattdessen hab ich ihn jedoch nur zum Teamkapitän gebracht, welcher es natürlich auch erst für einen Scherz hielt. Doch ich konnte sehen wie nach dem ersten Training die Augen sämtlicher Gryffindorspieler vor Zuversicht und neuem Mut gefunkelt haben. Und das obwohl er 10 Jahre lang nicht auf einem Besen saß..." steigerte Prof. McGonnagall sich in die Geschichte rein und praktisch jeder in der Halle hörte ihr zu. Nur um mich danach wie ein Weltwunder anzustarren. Wenn denen jetzt noch einer sagt, das die Narbe auf meiner Stirn von Voldemort's Avada stammt, fallen sie alle um... „Wow, das ist mein Sohn. Ganz eindeutig. Aber sag mal, wieso willst du eigentlich backen? Das machen doch die Hauselfen." kam es selbstbewusst doch zum Schluss hin leicht verwirrt von meinem Dad. „Ja, die Hauselfen backen den Kuchen, doch Fred, George und ich backen etwas nach unserem eigenen Rezept, das werdet ihr morgen beim Frühstück aber alle mal Probieren wenn ihr wollt. Und nun esst, ich will noch an die frische Luft, bevor wir wieder zu Dumbledore müssen."

Ich weiß es ist kurz aber mehr konnte ich da echt nicht zu schreiben. Vielleicht mag mir bei den anderen Kapiteln ja jemand helfen? Ideen werden immer gerne mit eingearbeitet.

Reviews? Egal ob positiv oder negativ ich nehm alles an...


	14. Rumtreiber zum vernaschen

Erinnerungen oder Rumtreiber zum vernaschen?

Was zuletzt geschah:

„Wow, das ist mein Sohn. Ganz eindeutig. Aber sag mal, wieso willst du eigentlich backen? Das machen doch die Hauselfen." kam es selbstbewusst doch zum Schluss hin leicht verwirrt von meinem Dad. „Ja, die Hauselfen backen den Kuchen, doch Fred, George und ich backen etwas nach unserem eigenen Rezept, das werdet ihr morgen beim Frühstück aber alle mal Probieren wenn ihr wollt. Und nun esst, ich will noch an die frische Luft, bevor wir wieder zu Dumbledore müssen."

: Was zuletzt geschah Ende!

Am See angekommen legte ich mich erstmal in die schöne Nachmittagssonne. Selbstverständlich wurden wir von allen Seiten angesehen. Wer kann es den neugierigen auch verübeln? „Sagt mal Leute? Woher weiß die Professorin aus DIESER Zeit eigentlich, was in UNSERER Zeit passiert? Ich meine, wenn sie weiß wie du ins Team gekommen bist...?" kam es überlegend von Hermine. Hm, darüber hab ich mir noch garkeine Gedanken gemacht... „Das ist meine Schuld, als ich euch Unterrichtet habe in unserer Zeit habe ich viel Zeit bei „ihr" verbracht und mit ihr über meine Schulzeit aber auch über Harry und was ihr drei bis jetzt erlebt habt geredet. Sie hat mir ihre Erinnerung gezeigt und da ich mich nun an ihre Erinnerung erinnern konnte, konnte ich der hiesigen Professorin die Erinnerung zeigen." erklärte Remus erst, bevor er die Stirn runzelte und fragte ob wir es verstanden haben.

„Das ist... ziemlich verworren aber wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann hat Gonni dir in unserer Zeit die Erinnerung gezeigt und du hast sie dadurch selbst erlebt und ihr jetzt ihre eigene Erinnerung gezeigt?" fragte ich nochmal nach. „Das ist noch verworrener gesagt Ray." motzte Ron sofort. „Okay, also, ihr wisst wie man Erinnerungen jemand anderem zeigt?" fragte ich in die Runde worauf ein vielstimmiges „Denkarium." zurückkam. „Genau, also in unserer Zeit hat Gonni die Erinnerung an meinen ersten Flug in ihrem Denkarium und hat diese Erinnerung Remus gezeigt. Dadurch trug er nun die Erinnerung auch mit sich rum, hat sie in das Denkarium der hiesigen Gonni getan und sie hat es sich angesehen. Jetzt kapiert?" versuchte ich nun in dem Ton zu erklären, mit dem eine Mutter ihrem 2 Jährigen Kind sagt, das es nicht auf dem Tischtuch rumkauen soll. Dafür erntete ich nun vielseitiges Nicken.

„Sieh mal Prongs, da drüben is Snivellus." brachte Tatze uns nun alle aus dem Konzept. Ich sah wie sich fast sofort ein sadistisches Lächeln auf das Gesicht meines Vaters legte. „Nein, Aus, Pfui! Er heißt Snape. Okay? Severus Snape und ihr werdet ihn in Ruhe lassen oder ich zeig euch das auch ein Gryffindor 'slytherin' sein kann!" „Ach komm schon, das ist doch nur Snivellus!" „Ja und in gut 15 Jahren mein Professor in Zaubertränke. In unserer Zeit hasst er mich, nur weil ich aussehe wie du Dad!" meckerte ich auf sein gequengel. „Oh." kam es von Siri und Dad zurück. „Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, das du damals schon diesen Tick hattest Paddy." lächelte ich meinen Paten an, während Hermine sich wirklich das Lachen verkneifen musste. „Ja ja, lacht ihr nur. Ich finde eure Macken auch noch raus und dann zieh ich euch auch jedes mal damit auf!" meckerte er und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Also, meine Macke ist, das es mir beim Quiddich nicht ums Gewinnen sondern um den Kick und den Spaß geht und Hermine, naja, das solltest du in der Bibliothek schon rausgefunden haben, lernen, lernen und nochmehr lernen und Ron und mich zum arbeiten zwingen. So jetzt kennst du unsere größten Macken, nur kannst du damit nichts machen oder?" informierte ich ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Du bist gemein Bolt! Ganz gemein. Und ich dachte du hast mich lieb!" „Hab ich auch, deswegen bin ich ja so zu dir. Du hast mich ja auch lieb und bewirfst mich mit Eiswürfeln." erinnerte ich ihn. „Ja, nachdem du mich ausgelacht hast, weil Cleo mich in die Wanne mit dem Eiswasser geworfen hat. Außerdem, wer hat mir denn danach nen Eiswürfel in die Hose gesteckt, hm?" versuchte er sich zu wehren.

So langsam fingen die Rumtreiber, und die anderen aus dieser Zeit die unserer Unterhaltung lauschten, an, uns komisch anzusehen. „Rache Paddy, alles nur Rache. Und bevor du jetzt noch was sagst, es war der von dir geworfene Eiswürfel der in deiner Kaffeetasse war. Ich kann da also nichts für und dafür das dich die Hauselfen im Schuppen angekettet haben kann ich auch nichts. So, sonst noch was wofür du mich verantwortlich machen willst?" versuchte ich ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, was auch kurzzeitig zu funktionieren schien. Wobei die Betonung wohl leider auf kurzzeitig liegt. „Du warst bis mitten in der Nacht verschwunden. Einfach weg. Kein Hinweis wo du bist. Nichts!" machte er nun einen auf Vater. „Och komm schon, das hatten wir doch schon. Du hast gesagt, du bist mir nicht böse... Außerdem hättest du auch auf die Idee kommen können, einfach mal nach Cleo zu rufen. Und du hast gesagt, nachdem du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, konntest du dir schon Denken das Cleo mir was zeigt und wir einfach die Zeit vergessen haben. Jetzt noch was?" meckerte ich nun leicht genervt zurück. „So ungern ich euch auch unterbreche, wir sollten langsam wieder zu Dumbledore für die nächsten Erinnerungen." mischte sich Moony nun leicht schmunzelnd ein.

„Na dann, wieso sitzen wir noch hier. Auf auf für den nächsten Abschnitt meines Lebens." sprach ich feierlich und sprang auf. „Oh, na komm schon Paddy. Wenn Remus Hilfe bräuchte beim Aufstehen würde ich's verstehen. Aber du? Doch schon gezeichnet von Alter, hm?" sprach ich gespielt Mütterlich und rannte dann den ganzen Weg zum Schloss, dicht gefolgt von einem gespielt wütenden Sirius.

Sirius POV:

Dieser kleine Mistkäfer. Ich glaub es ja nicht. War der vorgestern schon so frech? Naja, egal, hinterher. Ich weiß ja, das er es nicht so meint. Aber da ich seine Kindheit schon zum Teil kennen, ja ich weiß das er uns was verschwiegen hat gestern, liebe ich es, ihn zum lachen zu bringen. Vor Dumbledores Büro angekommen musste ich stark abbremsen um nicht über meinen, am Boden liegenden, nach Luft schnappenden, lachenden, Patensohn zu stolpern. „Na, was ist jetzt hm? Kannst du nichtmehr aufrecht gehen? So was von Schade aber auch. Na komm, ich helf' dir hoch." zog ich ihn auf wobei ich immer besorgter wurde. Der Junge hatte wirklich eine ungesunde Farbe im Gesicht. Schnell schnappte ich ihn mir und trug ihn Huckepack hoch zum Büro des Direktors. „Hallo Professor. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die kleine dieses unanstandmäßige Auftauchen hier aber ich glaube nicht, das der kleine hier noch gehen kann." sagte ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln an den Besitzer des Büros.

„Das ist kein Problem Sirius. Vielleicht solltest du ihn auf die Couch legen, damit er sich wieder beruhigen kann?" kam es mit belustigtem Glucksen zurück. Was? Hinlegen? Achso, der kleine ist ja immernoch auf meinem Rücken. „Komm her Sirius, er kann auf unseren Beinen liegen." die Zwillinge... ich hab garnicht bemerkt das die anderen uns so schnell gefolgt sind. Naja, legen wir den kleinen mal ab. „So bitte, einmal 'lachender Welpe'" sagte ich, bevor ich den kleinen ungalant von meinem Rücken auf die Couch warf. „Ähm Sirius? Ich glaube er atmet nichtmehr..." sagte Fred, oder ist das George, besorgt. Ich beugte mich natürlich sofort zu ihm runter um das selbst nachzuprüfen. Nur um es in meinem Rücken laut knacken zu hören.

„Autsch, ich... hihi... nehm's zurück... hihihi... du bist in einem... hihihihi... knackigen Alter..." brachte der kleine Welpe zwischen seinem Kichern raus. „Oh haha, wirklich witzig." erwiderte ich daraufhin schmollend. „Wie wäre es wenn wir uns jetzt lieber den Erinnerungen zuwenden, anstatt Sirius körperlichen Alters?" mischte sich nun Lily ein. Vielen Dank Flower für diese Hilfe. „Okay, also, ich möchte heute eigentlich nurnoch den Teil von meinem Leben sehen, in dem ich noch bei meinen Eltern war. Könnten wir uns den Rest dann einfach morgen anschauen?" warf ein plötzlich wieder ernster Harry ein. „Natürlich, ich wollte vorschlagen, das wir uns die ersten 6 Lebensjahre ansehen, aber deine Idee ist, wenn ich die Zeit bedenke, doch die bessere." stimmte der Direktor ihm zu. Na dann man los.

Harry's Sicht:

Puh, das ist gerade nochmal gut gegangen, dann muss ich mir heute wenigstens keine blöße mehr geben und zeigen wie es bei den Dusleys wirklich war. Ja... ich habe den neuen Rumtreibern, Remi und Padfoot schon einiges erzählt und einiges haben sie auch selbst mitbekommen, doch da gibt es ja auch noch eine ganze menge Dinge die ich verschwiegen hab. Kaum zuende gedacht bemerkte ich auch, das mich alle erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Was? Ich hab keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit damals..." wehrte ich gleich ab. „Die Erinnerungen sind in deinem Kopf, du kannst sie nur nicht sehen. Denk mal ganz fest an die Zeit mit deinen Eltern, als du kleiner warst, den Rest mache ich schon." sprach Remi beruhigend auf mich ein. Okay, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Dann konzentrieren wir uns halt mal.

„So, siehst du, schon fertig." hörte ich kurze Zeit später Remi's Stimme wieder. „Na dann, wer will zuerst?" fragte Dumbledore, bevor er sich selbst zuerst ins Denkarium fallen lies. Nach und nach ließen wir uns dann alle fallen und kaum war der letzte, Dad, im Denkarium, fing schon die erste Erinnerung an, sich abzuspielen. Sie zeigte meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus, die dabei waren eine Treppe hochzugehen. Wo bin ich denn? Ach da, bei Sirius auf dem Arm... Na, ob das so sicher ist?

„Guten Morgen du kleiner Rumtreiber und willkommen in deinem neuen zuhause. Ja, das hier ist das Haus in dem du groß werden sollst. Naja, das hier und natürlich die Rumtreiberhöhle. Aber die zeige ich dir ein anderes mal. Oh schau mal. Wir sind schon in deinem Zimmer angekommen. Und wie gefällt's dir kleiner Mann? Ziemlich gut so wie du strahlst, hm? Ja, mir gefällt es auch. Hab auch richtig doll mitgeholfen damit es so gut aussieht." redete der Erinnerungs-Sirius die ganze Zeit auf mich (also das Baby) ein. Aber ich muss zugeben, das Zimmer sieht echt toll aus. Also, wäre ich noch 'n Kleinkind, ich würde alle anbetteln, das mein Zimmer genau so aussieht. Die Erinnerung verschwamm und machte einer neuen Platz. Nun wurden wir alle im Wohnzimmer gezeigt (also alle die eben schon in der Erinnerung zu sehen waren). Dad und Sirius spielten die ganze Zeit mit mir, während Mum und Remus jeweils auf einem der Sofas saßen und lasen. Genau so hab ich mir das Bild von denen als Familie immer vorgestellt.

Plötzlich jedoch standen alle auf und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe Richtung Flur/Haustür. Hat es etwa geklingelt? „Wer ist da?" fragte Dad mit deutlicher anspannung in der Stimme. „Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und ich habe Minerva mitgebracht." kam es freundlich durch die Tür. „Code?" fragte Sirius bissig nach. „Dem Phönix die Freiheit, den Zitronendrops die Macht." kam es noch freundlicher zurück. „Okay, mach auf Jamie, nur er kann sich sowas wirklich merken." riet Remus meinem Dad und setzte sich, gleichzeitig mit meiner Mum wieder hin, nahm das Buch zur Hand und las weiter. „Wieso immer ich? Lily ist die Frau." meckerte Dad sofort rum. „Weil du sonst die nächste Woche bei Sirius essen kannst Schatz." kam es süßlich von meiner Mum, woraufhin Dad sofort zur Tür rannte und diese aufriss.

„Deine Mum hat immer gewusst wie sie deinen Dad zu etwas kriegt auch wenn ich beleidigt sein müsste, das sie meistens mit meinen den Drohungen auch meine Kochkünste beleidigt hat. Ich fand's eher beleidigend, das dein Dad es als Drohung gesehen hat, bei mir essen zu müssen." erklärte mir Padfoot zuerst mit einem breiten Grinsen und dann mit bösen Blick zu meinem Dad. „Tja, ich kann es nicht beurteilen, alles was ich in deiner Gegenwart gegessen habe waren Hauselfengemachte Gerichte..." sagte ich während ich und musterte ihn abschätzend. „Hey, benutz nicht DIESEN Blick bei mir!" meckerte er auch sofort los. „Seid ihr beiden wohl ruhig, die nächste Erinnerung ist die von Harry's erstem Geburtstag. Ich muss schließlich wissen, was ich ihm kaufen muss..." meckerte mein Dad dazwischen. Aha, jetzt muss er schon vorher wissen was er mir kauft, vielleicht sollte ich ihn Blind zaubern... Ne... im Endeffekt krieg ich das Geschenk dann echt nicht!

„Guten Abend Prongslet, na, wie geht's dir? Du siehst verdammt glücklich aus hmm... Weißt du eigentlich was heute für ein Tag ist? Nein? Na, heute ist dein erster Geburtstag. Jah... Heute vor genau einem Jahr bist du direkt in meine Arme appariert. Du wusstest eben damals schon bei wem es dir am besten gehen wird, nicht wahe mein Kleiner?" „Hallo Sirius, Remus... wo ist denn Peter?" unterbrach mein Dad Sirius Monolog. „Der kommt heute nicht, er muss länger arbeiten hat er gesagt." antwortete Remus ihm, da Sirius noch zu beschäftigt damit war mich zu bequatschen. „Sirius! Remus! Hallo ihr beiden. Wie geht's euch beiden denn so? Sirius? Ich hab dich was gefragt... SIRIUS ORION BLACK hörst du mir wohl zu jetzt!" freute und ärgerte sich meine Mutter. Und ich konnte es meinem Baby-Ich nicht verdenken das er angefangen hat zu 'Lachen', wenn man das was ich da tat so nennen konnte, als meine Mum seinen ganzen Namen benutzte und er sich sofort wie verrückt nach der irgendetwas umsah, was er jetzt wieder angestellt haben könnte.

„Oh, hi Lils, hi Prongs, steht ihr schon lange da? Kommt doch rein und setzt euch... Ich hab dem kleinen nur gerade erklärt was heute für ein Tag ist und so. Wie geht's denn so? Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Hmmm, das riecht wirklich lecker hier, ist das Essen schon fertig? Was habt ihr denn jetzt? Ich darf jawohl noch fragen oder? Nicht? Dann sag und frag ich eben nichts mehr heute Abend. Aber mit dir darf ich noch Reden oder Prongslet? Ja... Ich hab dich auch lieb mein kleiner Welpe. Seht ihr, mein Welpe hat mich wenigstens noch lieb ihr Banausen." redete Sirius beinahe ohne Luft zu holen, wobei ich mir wirklich Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand machte, spätestens ab dem Moment, wo er meine Eltern fragte was sie denn da im Raum machen würden. Und als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich, das auch die anderen nicht aufhören konnten zu Grinsen, selbst mein Paddy... welcher mich jetzt noch weiter in seine Arme zog. Huch, ich hatte garnicht bemerkt, das er mir die ganze Zeit schon nen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hat. In einer Väterlichen Geste natürlich.

Die Erinnerung machte eine kurze 'Pause' und spielte dann in der Küche weiter... „Na Prongslet, was möchtest du denn heute essen? Ja, wusstest du etwa nicht, das du heute alles essen darfst... außer deiner Faust oder meinen Haaren natürlich... was du willst? Immerhin giltst du ab heute zu den großen! Ja, das findest du doch toll oder? Wie wäre es denn mit Kartoffelpüree, Erbsen und Möhrchen hm?Klingt das lecker? Jah? Okay, dann komm mal her zu Onkel Pa'foo damit ich dir dein Essen geben kann." redete Sirius mal wieder auf mich ein. Wobei ich bei den Worten 'Komm mal her' wieder den Geisteszustand meines geliebten Paten anzweifelte, immerhin hat er mich die ganze Zeit durch die Küche getragen wie ein kleines Kätzchen... ein SüßES kleines Kätzchen... wenn schon... dann auch richtig, nicht? Naja, was solls... Moment mal... Standbild, zurückspulen und nochmal bis zu meinem Geburtstagsgericht spielen... Kartoffelpüree, Erbsen und Möhrchen? Ich HASSE diese Zusammenstellung! Na da wird Sirius wohl ordentlich was erleben... Mich soll's ja nicht stören, immerhin ist es seine eigene Schuld.

Die Erinnerung spielte nun ruhig weiter, während Sirius mich fütterte, obwohl es wirklich mehr so aussieht als würde er den „Löwenanteil" MEINES Abendessens bekommen... Frechheit. Aber sowas von einer! Obwohl, ich mag es ja eh nicht... Also, dann zeigen wir es ihm mal indem wir ihm das Essen einfach mal ins Gesicht spucken. So, das hast du jetzt davon. Bätsch! „Hmm, sieht wohl so aus, als würdest du das Essen nicht mögen hm? Was möchtest du denn dann haben mein kleiner?" fragte Siri, während die drei anderen ihn auslachten und auch mein Baby-Ich vor sich hingluckste, als sei nichts passiert. „Keks." war alles was er als Antwort bekam. Hm, okay, süß bin ich ja. Hauptsache das war nicht mein erstes Wort, das würde eher zu Dudley passen, also etwas mit Essen als erstes Wort. Auch wenn seins vermutlich Burger war... Ich schweife ab... „Okay, einen Keks, was denn für einen? Oh guck mal, da hat wer Rumtreiberkekse gebacken. Ganz viele kleine Hirsche, Wölfe und Hunde... nur keine Ratte... hmm, welchen Keks möchtest du denn haben?" freute sich Siri wie ein Kleinkind, als er die Kekse entdeckte. „Hundi ess'n." okay, das scheinen doch nicht erst meine ersten Worte zu sein. Einen Tatze willst du haben? Okay... Aber Tatze's isst man nicht, die nascht man nur, okay? Okay. Also bitte, ein Rumtreiber zum Vernaschen. Schmeckt es dir kleiner?" Aha, ich hab also damals schon Sirius vernascht hm? MOMENT, wo kam der Gedanke her und was soll er bedeuten? Ach, ist ja auch egal. Gott seh ich süß aus. „Hmmm." bekam mein Baby-Ich als einziges raus, während er den Keks wortwörtlich vernaschte. Und damit verschwamm diese Erinnerung auch wieder.

Als die neue Erinnerung anfing waren wir im Wohnzimmer, wo schon alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren. Na mal schauen, was ich so alles bekommen habe. Hmm... Ein Kuschelhirsch, ein Kuschelwolf, ein Kuschelbesen, ein Kuschelschnatz, ein Bilderbuch, 'nen Übungsschnatz und 'nen Besen für Kleinkinder. Cool. Mein erster Besen. Und auf diesem saß ich auch bereits und lächelte alle an. Meine Mum sah wenig überzeugt aus aber was solls... „Sirius, bist du dir auch sicher, das der Besen nicht höher fliegen kann und nicht schneller als Schrittgeschwindigkeit ist?" fragte sich sehr besorgt aussehend. „Ja, ich hab die im Geschäft extra noch gefragt, frag Moony, der stand neben mir, als ich ihn gekauft hab. Und es passt ja auch perfekt mit dem Übungsschnatz von James zusammen." beruhigte und lachte er. Tja, nur offenbar hatte mein Baby-Ich das verstanden, denn nun konnte man sehen wie Magie um ihn und den Besen herumwirbelte und scheinbar die Magie des Besens änderte. Sofort zischte der Besen in die Höhe und Klein Harry lachte laut auf.

Dadurch aufgeschreckt sahen sich die Erwachsenen verwundert um, bis Lily an die Decke sah und Siri sofort anschrie. Und was nun kam, war das wohl spaßigste an diesem Geburtstag. Scheinbar hatte meine Mum eine Katze, zumindest saß da eine auf der Couch und Baby-Harry flog direkt auf sie zu, nur wurde er immer schneller und erschreckte somit die Katze, welche sofort aus dem Raum flüchtete. Mit 'mir' an den Fersen, und sämtlichen Erwachsenen an meinen Fersen. Irgendwann landeten wir wieder im Wohnzimmer und die Katze rannte direkt auf den Kamin zu... Oh oh. Kurz bevor sie jedoch den Kamin, indem übrigens ein Feuer brannte, erreichte rief meine Mum diese mit einem Accio zu sich. Davon komplett abgelenkt starrte Baby-Harry lieber der Katze nach, anstatt hinzusehen, wohin er flog. So kam es wie es kommen musste, und der kleine Rabauke flog geradewegs gegen die Wand über dem Kamin... Autsch, das tat bestimmt weh. Gott sei dank konnte Remus mich noch auffangen, bevor ich auf dem Boden ankam. Uuunnndd? Baby-Harry lachte immernoch... Das glaub ich doch jetzt nicht...

„Bei Merlin, Harry! Tu das nie wieder. Oh mein kleiner Engel. Ab jetzt wird nur noch mit dem Besen geflogen, wenn du dich benimmst und so nahe bei uns bleibst, das wir dir helfen können. Aber wie du das gemacht hast, versteh ich trotzdem nicht... Immerhin steht auch auf der Verpackung des Besens, das dieser nur 1,50 m hoch und nicht schneller als Schrittgeschwindigkeit fliegt..." redete mein Dad auf den kleinen ein. Damit verschwamm auch diese Erinnerung und somit die letzte, von Remus oder Sirius, und ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde und drängte mich weiter an meinen Padfoot, der noch immer hinter mir stand und seine Arme um mich legte. Jetzt kam die Nacht des 31. Oktobers 1981!

Und, wie wars?

Lob? Kritik? Reviews?

Hat's euch gefallen?

Ich schwöre euch, ab jetzt wird wieder jede Woche gepostet. Manchmal eventuell auch zweimal, wenn ich wieder mehr Ideen habe.

Ich suche immernoch nach einem/einer Beta-Leser/in.


	15. Schlechte Erinnerungen

Also Leute, jetzt bin ich echt etwas enttäuscht. Da wurde meine Story seit dem ich das letzte Chap gepostet habe etwas über 200 mal aufgerufen, ich habe jedoch nur 3 Reviews bekommen, daher gibt es das nächste Chap erst, wenn ich zwischen 10 und 15 Reviews zu der Story insgesamt habe. Sonst schreibe ich nicht weiter, da ich keine Ahnung habe, ob die, die meine Story aufgerufen haben, diese überhaupt gelesen haben und wenn ja, ob sie ihnen gefallen hat oder nicht...

Ich weiß, es waren zwei Wochen, seit meinem letzten Chap, doch ich hatte echte schwierigkeiten den ersten Teil dieses Chaps zu schreiben. Daher warne ich euch schoneinmal vor, es könnte sein, dass das nächste Chap ebenfalls zwei Wochen auf sich warten lässt, dann bin ich jedoch endlich mit den Erinnerungen durch und es kann wieder schneller vorran gehen. Ich hoffe ihr seid deshalb nicht allzu böse auf mich.

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Schlechte Erinnerungen oder „wo ist Harry?"

Was zuletzt geschah:

Damit verschwamm auch diese Erinnerung und somit die letzte, von Remus oder Sirius, und ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde und drängte mich weiter an meinen Padfoot, der noch immer hinter mir stand und seine Arme um mich legte. Jetzt kam die Nacht des 31. Oktobers 1981!

Was zuletzt geschah Ende!

Als die Erinnerung anfing konnte ich garnicht glauben, dass das die Todesnacht meiner Eltern sein sollte. Alles schien so friedlich hier. Ich entdeckte mein Baby-Ich auf einer kleinen Wolldecke mit einem Plüschtier in der Hand und munter vor sich hin brabbelnd, während meine Eltern sich, gemütlich auf der Couch sitzend leise jedoch intensiv zu unterhalten schienen. Ich löste mich von meinem Paten und ging näher zur Couch, um die beiden besser verstehen zu können, nur nebenbei nahm ich wahr, wie die anderen mir neugierig folgten.

„Aber James, was wenn es ein Fehler war, Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Wir hätten Dumbledore gleich kontaktieren sollen. Wir hätten Sirius zu ihm schicken können, damit dieser ihm sagt, das er nicht der Geheimniswahrer ist. Falls Peter uns verrät, wird Sirius riesigen Ärger bekommen und als Verräter dastehen. Willst du das?" wisperte meine Mum aufgebracht. „Natürlich will ich das nicht aber jetzt beruhige dich erstmal, Peter würde uns nie verraten. Wieso sollte er das eigentlich? Ja okay, er ist seit dem siebten Schuljahr etwas distanzierter uns gegenüber aber hey, hast du in den letzten Monaten was von Court gehört oder von irgendwem anders? Peter gehört zu uns, er ist ein Rumtreiber, er würde mich nie verraten! Und außerdem ist Sirius' Einfall genial. Niemand wird jemals darauf kommen das der unscheinbare, kleine, ängstliche Peter Pettigrew unser größtes Geheimnis bewahrt... Das Sirius oder Dumbledore es tun, wäre viel offensichtlicher..." „Aber James, ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, ich weiß Peter würde uns nie verraten, zumindest denke ich es. Doch mein Herz sagt mir, seit wir den Fidelius gesprochen haben, das es ein Fehler war, ihm zu vertrauen. Er war einfach zu glücklich und hat übermäßig oft beteuert, uns niemals zu verraten... Ich seh ja ein, das es für Sirius zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, unser Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Aber wir hätten Dumbledore nehmen können. An ihn kommt niemand ran und er wäre nicht so dumm, irgendjemandem etwas zu verraten..." flüsterte meine Mum hitzig zurück. Wenn das so weitergeht bekommt sie sicher nen Nervenzusammenbruch...

Mein Dad wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein leises „oh oh." uns alle verdutzt zu Klein-Harry sehen ließ. Dieser jedoch beachtete seine Eltern garnicht und sah einfach durch die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichende Fensterfront auf den Gehweg. Dort stand jemand, in einen Schwarzen Umhang eingehüllt und mit der Kapuze tief im Gesicht, lediglich die roten Augen beteuerten, dass das dort ein Mensch und kein Dementor war. Aber nicht irgendein Mensch... leider! „James? Wieso sieht er hier direkt rein und direkt zu Harry? Ich denke er kann uns nicht sehen und so schnell wird er nicht herausgefunden haben, das Peter unser Geheimniswahrer ist. Er hat uns doch verraten, diese kleine Ratte... James sag mir das er nicht näher kommt!" „Er kommt näher, aber er wird das Haus nicht betreten können. Peter hat uns nicht verraten, er kann es einfach nicht getan haben!" „Tür aufmachen?" fragte Klein-Harry in bester Kleinkindsmanier. „James? er kommt doch rein... lass uns hier verschwinden, los..." „Wir können nicht von hier verschwinden Lily, hier ist ein Apparierschutz und den Kamin haben wir abgemeldet..." bevor mein Dad weiterreden konnte, wurde schon die Glasfront gesprengt und meine Ma' schrie laut auf. „Lily, nimm Harry und haut ab, ich versuch euch Zeit zu verschaffen los!"

Und meine Mutter rannte, sie rannte die Treppe hoch, scheinbar um von dort aus zu fliehen, wie auch immer... Das schlimmste für mich war es zu bemerken, das Baby-Harry den Kampf zwischen Dad und Voldemort, über Mums Schulter, mit ansah. Ebenso sah er, wie Dad tot und am ganzen Körper blutend gegen eine Wand knallte und am Boden liegen blieb. Ich konnte dort nicht hinsehen, bemerkte nicht, wie sehr ich zitterte, wie sich die anderen Trost spendend um mich versammelten, weil ich zitternd und weinend am Boden kniete. Auch bemerkte ich nicht, wie Sirius mich sanft umherwiegte, selber weinte, so wie alle anderen auch, und auf mich einredete. Die Erinnerung spielte im Schlafzimmer weiter, wo meine Mum gerade die Tür verzauberte und danach panisch nach etwas suchte, vielleicht ein Portschlüssel, mit dem sie fliehen könnte? Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgesprengt und Voldemort trat ein, sofort hielt meine Mum Baby-Harry noch fester und fing an zu schreien...

„Nicht Harry, bitte! Nimm ihn mir nicht weg. Er ist doch nur ein Baby! Er hat dir nichts getan. Lass mein Baby leben, bitte! Nimm mich! Wenn du jemanden töten willst, dann töte mich, aber bitte nicht mein Harry!" versuchte sie Voldemort umzustimmen, was jedoch logischerweise nicht klappte. „Du dummes Schlammblut, gib mir den Jungen. Gib mir den Jungen und verschwinde! Ich schone dein Leben! Verschwinde und lass dich nie wieder in unserer Welt sehen. Du bist unwürdig. Ich will den Jungen, nicht dich!" spie er ihr entgegen. Und ich wurde wütend... Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen meine Mutter so zu beschimpfen! „Niemals! Bitte! Er ist doch nur ein Baby, wieso willst du ihn töten?" flehte meine Mutter, scheinbar zeitschindend, da sie sich noch immer vorsichtig suchend umsah, um eventuell den Portschlüssel noch zu finden. „Meine Beweggründe gehen dich nicht an unwürdiges Weib! Und nun gib mir den Jungen!" wurde seine Stimme deutlich kühler, bedrohlicher. „Nur über meine Leiche du ekliger Psychopath!" fand meine Mutter scheinbar ihren Gryffindormut wieder. Nicht der beste Zeitpunkt denke ich... „Wie du willst, Avada Kedavra." sagte er gelangweilt, zeigt jedoch mit dem Zauberstab eher auf mich, als auf sie, was auch sie zu bemerken schien. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell mit dem Rücken zum Strahl, damit dieser mich nicht treffen konnte. „Ich liebe dich, HARRYYYY!" hörte ich die geflüsterten Worte meiner Mum, und den Schrei, welchen ich im vergangen Schuljahr schon so oft hörte, bevor ihr Körper leblos zu Boden sank und Baby-Harry beinahe sanft auf dem Boden ankam.

Dieser sah nun von der leblosen Mutter, zu Voldemort und wieder zurück. Dann jedoch kam ein unschuldiges glitzern in dessen Augen, bevor er sich wieder zu Voldemort drehte, mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte und voller Überzeugung nur eines zu ihm sagte „Mugl!", das brachte nun scheinbar das Fass zum überlaufen, denn Voldemort schrie den Avada Kedavra geradezu aus, und dann explodierte alles... Als man wieder sehen konnte, war das Schlafzimmer komplett verwüstet und die Außenmauer dieses Raumes weggesprengt.

„Harry? Hallo? Ist hier wer?" schrie da eine mir nur zu bekannte Stimme. „Onky Pa'foo'!"schrie Klein Harry auch sofort. „Harry? Harry! Merlin sei Dank, du lebst. Mein kleiner Engel, oh Merlin. Danke! Harry! Wie geht es dir? Tut dir was weh? Oh Merlin. Es tut mir so leid Harry. Ich hätte niemals Peter vorschlagen sollen! Es tut mir so leid... so unendlich doll leid! Bitte verzeih mir Harry... bitte!" mit diesen mehr als aufgebrachten Worten kam Siri ins Zimmer gelaufen, nahm mich auf den Arm, sah sich um und brachte mich raus. Scheinbar konnte auh er den Anblick meiner toten Eltern nicht verkraften... Und ich konnte es auch nichtmehr. Schnell löste ich mich aus Sirius griff und entfernte mich aus der Erinnerung. Als ich bemerkte, das ich wieder in Dumbledores Büro war rannte ich sofort los. Ich rannte und rannte. Bemerkte die Schüler nicht, die mir verwirrt hinterher starrten, da ich weinend und sehr ungleichmäßig atmend durch die Gänge hetzte... Ich musste einfach an die frische Luft. Ich konnte nichtmehr Atmen. Musste dringend nach draußen. Raus aus diesem Schloss, durch welches ich mich seit dem ersten Schuljahr mit meinen Eltern verbunden gefühlt hatte. Ich lief und lief, ließ schon bald die Eingangshalle hinter mir. Rannte immer weiter, bis ich schließlich auf dem Quidditchfeld ankam. Dem einzigen Ort, an dem ich nur gute Erinnerungen an meine Eltern hatte.

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und bemerkte erst jetzt, das ich weinte und hyperventilierte. Der Schmerz zeriss mich beinahe. Ich hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verbluten. Meine Mum hätte leben können. Ja, vermutlich wäre ich dadurch gestorben und dadurch viele andere, doch in diesem Moment war es mir ganz egal. Ich glaube, wäre Pettigrew mir jetzt über den Weg gelaufen, ich hätte ihn umgebracht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken! Diese dreckige, kleine, miese, geisteskranke, vollgewi**ste, stinkende Ratte! Mein Dad hat ihm vertraut! So sehr vertaut! Am liebsten würde ich jetzt ins Schloss gehen und ihn suchen! Voller Verzweiflung, Wut und Trauer sah ich in den Himmel. Wie konnte die Sonne bloß so hell und freundlich scheinen? Wie konnte der Himmel bloß so unschuldig wirken, wo er doch garantiert schon wusste, was geschehen würde! Ich sah mich im Stadion um und als ich mir sicher war, das ich alleine war, ließ ich all meine Frustration raus.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius POV:

Oh mein Gott! Das darf doch nicht war sein. Wo ist der Junge bloß hin? Niemand von uns hat bemerkt, das er verschwunden ist... Ich mein, ich kann ihn verstehen. Das was wir eben gesehen haben, hat selbst mich fertig gemacht! „HARRY!" schrie ich nochmals, doch wie schon die vorherigen male vergebens. „Hey! Du da... ähm... Jeremias! Hey, ähm, hast du Harry gesehen?" fragte ich einen vorbeikommenden Ravenclaw. „Ja, der ist vor ca. 15 Minuten ziemlich verstört aussehend an mir vorbeigehetzt. Ich glaube er ist Richtung Eingangshalle gelaufen." berichtete er mir leicht besorgt. Oh oh, das kann nichts gutes bedeuten. Wenn sogar Leute um ihn besorgt scheinen, die ihn nicht kennen... Moment! Eingangshalle? Oh natürlich, wahrscheinlich ist er nach draußen gerannt! „Danke!" rief ich, bereits rennend über die Schulter und hetzte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten um die nächste Ecke. In der Eingangshalle angekommen traf ich auch die anderen wieder. „Hey, wurde euch auch gesagt das er hier her gelaufen ist?" fragte Lily besorgt. „Ja, ich denke ich weiß auch wohin er gelaufen ist." antwortet ihr Hermine. „Wohin denn?" fragten sofort alle aufgeregt. „Na, zum Quidditchfeld! Da geht er immer hin, wenn er..." erklärte sie besserwisserisch, wurde jedoch von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen. „Harry!" riefen wir alle gleichzeitig und rannten los. Schon von weitem konnte ich die umherwirbelnde Magie spüren und sehen.

Als wir jedoch am Quidditchfeld ankamen, traute ich meinen Augen nicht! Harry saß in der Mitte und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während seine Magie durch das Stadion wirbelte und verschiedene Dinge schweben ließ, jedoch blieb alles heil. Merlin sei Dank. Schneller als ich reagieren konnte rannten Lily und James schon auf Harry, fielen neben ihm auf die Knie und umarmten ihn. Langsam, es kam mir wie Stunden vor, beruhigte sich der Junge wieder in den Armen seiner Eltern und sie standen zu dritt auf. Lily und James mussten Harry scheinbar stützen. Kein Wunder, mit dieser Magiewelle hätte er Hogwarts leicht und locker in Schutt und Asche legen können. Sie waren gerade den halben weg zu uns gegangen, als Harry plötzlich in sich zusammensackte. Schnell lief ich hin und nahm ihn auf den Arm. „Er sieht blass aus, Hermine, lauf schnell vor und sag Madame Pomfrey bescheid. Harry hat sich magisch stark verausgabt und ist bewusstlos. Na los!" gab ich Anweisung und Auskunft, während ich selbst mit Harry im Arm schon schnellen Schrittes Richtung Schloss eilte. Oh Junge, bitte ach wieder auf! bettelte ich in Gedanken. Wusste dieser dumme Junge denn nicht, das man durch Verausgabung seines Magiekern sterben kann?

Schneller als gedacht kamen im Krankenflügel an, wo Madame Pomfrey bereits alles für Harry vorbereitete. Als sie uns bemerkte deutete sie mir sofort an, Harry auf das vorbereitete Bett zu legen. Kaum lag er darauf, scheuchte sie uns auch schon wieder raus und meinte das sie ihre Ruhe benötigte um Harry zu untersuchen und diese Harry sicher auch nicht stören würde. Also standen wir nun hier, vor der gerade geschlossenen Tür zum Krankenflügel und konnten immernoch nicht glauben, was da passiert war. „Gott Junge, bitte werde wieder Gesund!" hörte ich James flüsternde Stimme. Na das mit dem Flugduell müssen die wohl noch weiter hinausschieben...

Ich weiß, das Chap ist wirklich kurz geraten dieses mal aber ich wollte euch nun auch nichtmehr so lange warten lassen. Als kleinen Trost wird es dieses mal schon am Dienstag das neue Chap geben...

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.


	16. Krankenflügel

Krankenflügel oder Erinnerungen an die Dursleys

Hey Leute, ich find's echt schade, das ich gerademal zwei Reviews habe. Naja, was solls, lasst euch einfach nur gesagt sein, das ich das nächste Chap wirklich erst poste, wenn ich zu diesem Chap oder der ganzen Story noch 5 Rev's bekomme.

Und nun,

viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Was zuletzt geschah:

„Gott Junge, bitte werde wieder Gesund!" hörte ich James flüsternde Stimme. Na das mit dem Flugduell müssen die wohl noch weiter hinausschieben...

Was zuletzt geschah Ende!

Nach Stundenlangem warten, zumindest kam es mir so vor, öffnete Madame Pomfrey endlich die Tür wieder und lies uns wieder rein. Merlin, der Junge sieht so blass aus. „Er hat seine Magiereserven wirklich stark verbraucht. Leider musste ich auch feststellen, das er viel zu klein und zu leicht für sein Alter ist und sehr viele versteckte Verletzungen hat. Er wird die Nacht über überwacht werden müssen, da ich sofort handeln muss, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Hoffen wir, das er die Nacht überlebt und sein Zustand sich vielleicht sogar verbessert. Wenn er heute Nacht gut durchschläft und erholt, wird er bald wieder Gesund sein." gab sie uns Auskunft. Oh bei Merlin!

„Steht es wirklich so schlimm um ihn?" fragte Lily mit brüchiger Stimme. „Leider ja, ich nehme an, das jemand von Ihnen sicher hier bleibe würde um auf ihn aufzupassen. Es wäre sehr nett." „Natürlich passen wir auf ihn auf. Worauf müssen wir achten?" fragte Tatze sofort. „Nun, eigentlich müssen Sie nur darauf achten, das er ruhig durchschläft und auch die Alarmzauber nicht losgehen, ansonsten müssen sie mich sofort benachrichtigen." „Okay, das ist dann abgemacht. Ähm Fred, George? Würdet ihr wohl kurz in die Halle gehen und etwas Abendessen holen? Und sagt den Hauselfen doch bitte, das es sein kann, das wir sie heute Nacht eventuell auch noch rufen, ja?" bestimmte und bat Remus während er jeweils einen Stuhl bei Lily, Hermine und James erscheinen lies und diese, nachdem die drei sich gesetzt hatten, sofort nah ans Bett zauberte. Nun, dann hieß es jetzt wohl warten.

Die Nacht verlief recht ruhig, wenn man von den mehrfachen Heulanfällen der Mädchen und meiner und James verzweiflungsrage absah zumindest. Wir versuchten alle wach zu bleiben, was einigen jedoch nicht glückte. Doch wir weckten sie dann auch nicht. Als ich nach scheinbaren Stunden das nächste Mal auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte ich, das es in 10 Minuten Frühstück geben würde. Also weckte ich alle auf. Madame Pomfrey schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, denn kaum waren alle wach, kam sie aus ihrem Quartier und kam auf uns zu. „Guten Morgen. Nun, wie ich sehe, lief alles gut letzte Nacht. Perfekt. Ich werde ihn dann nun noch einmal untersuchen. Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen in der Zeit Frühstücken. Wenn sie möchten dürfen sie danach direkt wieder hier herkommen. Solange sie ruhig sind und Mister Potters Ruhe und Genesung nicht stören." sagte sie und scheuchte uns mit diesen Worten schon wieder aus dem Krankensaal raus. Dumme Zicke! „Na dann, ich finde ihre Idee hat was. Gehen wir was essen und danach nochmal hier her und fragen sie wie es dem kleinen geht." forderte James uns auf.

„Ja und eventuell..." „...können wir ihm dann ja auch die Erinnerungen..." „...an seine Zeit bei den Verwandten abnehmen..." „...und sie uns gleich danach mit Dumbledore ansehen..." „...er kennt sie ja schon..." „...und wir glauben nicht..." „...das diese Erinnerungen besonder schön sind..." „...also braucht er sie sich nicht..." „...noch ein zweites mal ansehen!" redeten Fred und George mal wieder abwechselnd, naja, zumindest haben sie den letzten kleinen Rest zusammen gesprochen. Aber die Idee hat was. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Nicht das uns so etwas wie gestern noch einmal passiert. Im Endeffekt wird er dann noch wirklich Krank!" stimmte ich ihnen also schnell zu und bekam zustimmendes Nicken von allen.

Schon als wir die Halle betraten, merkte ich die merkwürdigen Blicke und das übermäßige Geflüster welche uns bis zu unserem Platz am Gryffindortisch begleiteten. „Sagt mal, wieso starren die denn also so?" fragte ich die anderen flüsternd. „Na warum wohl? Erst rennt Harry gestern total verstört durch die Schule, dann dieser Magieausbruch, den man bestimmt in der ganzen Schule gespürt hat..." „... und jetzt tauchen wir hier auf, sehen höchstwahrscheinlich aus wie Zombies und Harry fehlt..." erklärten mir erst Hermine und dann Lily in bester Lehrermanier. „Aha." war alles was ich erwidern konnte. „Siri? Das ist nicht lustig, wenn Harry nicht hier ist, um mit mir darüber zu lachen!" meckerte Hermine sofort mit mir rum. „Sorry eure Majestät!". So ging es während dem gesamten Essen und auf dem Weg zurück zum Krankenflügel weiter.

„Und? Wie geht's es ihm, Madame Pomfrey?" fragte Ginny leise, als sie mit uns den Raum betrat. „Nun, sein Zustand hat sich verbessert. Es ist keine Gefahr mehr zu erkennen. Jedoch ist er scheinbar noch immer ziemlich erschöpft und wird noch einige Tage brauchen, bis er wieder fit ist. Ich denke, wenn sie heute Nachmittag wiederkommen, dann ist er auch schon wach. Sie werden jetzt aber nicht so lange bleiben! Der Patient braucht die Ruhe um sich zu erholen!" gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft. „Keine Sorge Madame Pomfrey, wir wollten nur wissen wie es ihm geht und ihm kurz ein paar Erinnerungen abnehmen, da wir sie uns gerne ansehen würden." beschwichtigte Remus sie. „Na dann." antwortete die Medihexe beruhigt und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro.

„Wie Harry wohl reagieren wird, wenn er aufwacht. Er hasst es, im Krankensaal aufzuwachen. Er war schon so oft hier, nach fast jedem Quidditchspiel und am Ende eine jeden Schuljahres! Außer diesem, wenn man diese paar Minuten die Madame Pomfrey brauchte um seine Kratzer zu heilen absieht. Er wird schreien! Aber zumindest weiß Madame Pomfrey aus unserer Zeit jetzt, das Harry ein 'Pflegefall' ist, wie sie es immer so schön sagt. Sie hat ihn schon des öfteren gefragt, ob er nicht gleich hier einziehen will." überlegte und erzählte uns Ron. „Nun, dann wollen wir hoffen, das er sich nicht gleich wieder aufregt, wenn er aufwacht. Wäre bestimmt nicht gut." überlegte Moony leicht besorgt aussehend.

„So, ich glaub ich hab die wichtigsten Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben bei den Dursleys. Ich dachte mir, es ist einfacher wenn wir nur 'informative' Dinge sehen und hab sie deshalb sozusagen gezielt rausgesucht." erklärte Remus, während er die Flakons mit den Erinnerungen in seine Umhangstasche tat. Und schon verließen wir den Krankensaal wieder und gingen zum Büro des Direktors.

Unterwegs wurde Remus von allen Seiten (von Hermine, Lily, Moony und James) ersteinmal ausgefragt, wie man denn gezielt nach völlig fremden Erinnerungen in dem Kopf eines anderen Suchen könnte. Und natürlich erklärte er es ihnen auch. Ich hörte jedoch nur mit halben Ohr zu. Viel zu sehr waren meine Gedanken mit meinem geliebten Patensohn beansprucht. Hoffentlich wird er bald wieder gesund. Ich hätte es wirklich nicht ertragen ihn zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt, wo ich ihn gerade wiederhabe und er mir meine Freiheit wiedergegeben hat. Nicht jetzt, wo ich es doch so genieße, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Ich bin wirklich froh, das der Junge noch lachen kann. Und ich bin froh, das ich ihn zum lachen bringen kann. Nach all dem, was seine Verwandten ihm angetan haben! Er hat mir vielleicht nicht alles erzählt, doch ich weiß, das es keineswegs gut sein kann, was sie taten.

Diese Gedanken plagen mich jedoch schon, seit ich ihn vor knapp einem Jahr gesehen habe. Wie er die fetten Schweine und diesen Maulesel bediente und selbst nichts bekam. Wie er angemeckert wurde und beleidigt wurde. Wie viel Angst in seinem Blick lag, als er diesem Würstchen von einem Hund den Teller wegnahm. Wie wütend er war, als er das Haus verließ, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste seinen Onkel bedrohte und einfach wegrannte. Und ich werde auch nie vergessen wie verloren er aussah, als er an der Kreuzung ankam und offensichtlich nicht wusste wohin er nun sollte. Geschweige denn wie er dorthin kommen sollte. Also machte ich mir dieses neue Wissen zum Vorteil und benutzte seine Angst vor Hunden, um ihn dazu zu bekommen, seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Und es klappte. Auch wenn es mir wahnsinnig leid tat, diesen gehetzten und ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm zu sehen. Nein dem Jungen ging es eindeutig nicht gut... So tief in Gedanken bemerkte ich erst, das wir bereits im Büro des Direktors waren, als Remus mich vorsichtig zu einem der Sitze dirigierte.

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Ich habe später am gestrigen Abend von Madame Pomfrey Mitteilung bekommen, das es dem Jungen sehr schlecht geht. Ich hoffe es geht dem Jungen nun wieder besser?" begrüßte uns Albus mit einem wirklich ehrlichen traurigem und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, der Junge hat die größte Gefahr überstanden, jedoch wird er wohl zumindest einen Teil der ersten Schulwoche verpassen." klärte Lily den Schulleiter auf. „Ah, das klingt doch sehr gut. Aber, wenn ich fragen darf, wieso seid ihr nun hier? Ich hatte, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nach dem gestrigen Abend heute noch nicht mit euch gerechnet." erkündigte er sich vorsichtig. „Nun, wir wissen bereits, das Harrys Kindheit keine besonders schöne war. Deshalb dachten wir uns, das wir es ihm ersparen, sie nocheinmal zu durchleben indem wir sie uns einfach jetzt anschauen, während er noch schläft. So umgehen wir das Risiko, das so etwas wie gestern Abend nocheinmal geschieht." berichtete Ginny ihm mit sehr ernstem Ton. „Ja, ich denke, das ist eine grandiose Idee. Der Junge musste vermutlich wirklich viel leiden, zumindest wenn die Zeichen, welche sein Körper abgibt wirklich stimmen. Als dann meine Lieben, wollen wir?" sagte und fragte er leicht bedrückt. Er holte sein Denkarium raus und Remus tat die Erinnerungen rein. Und schon gings mal wieder los.

Die erste Erinnerung begann sofort mit einem ziemlich lautem Babygeschrei. Na, das wird wohl kaum Harry sein. Der hatte schon als Baby eine viel lieblichere Stimme. „Och, was hat mein kleines Duddyspätzchen denn hm? Hast du dir wehgetan? Nein? Was ist denn dann mit meinem süßen Duddywutzi los? Hast du Hunger? Ja? Na dann wird Mami dir ganz schnell etwas zu Essen holen mein Baby." redete Petunia Dursley scheinbar auf ihren Sohn ein. Oh bei Merlin und Morgana. Der ist ja jetzt schon so dick! Doch, was mich und auch die anderen irritierte war, das Harry in dieser Erinnerung garnicht zu sehen war. „Da drüben, auf dem Steinboden!" flüsterte Fred plötzlich und tatsächlich. Auf dem kalten Steinboden saß ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge und sah zu seiner Tante. Der kleine war schon deutlich abgemagert und auch noch recht klein, denn er musste nun ca 2 Jahre alt sein und war scheinbar, seit der Todesnacht seiner Eltern, nicht gewachsen. „Tant' 'Tunia, Hawry au' 'ung'r" sprach er noch etwas schwer aus und sah seine Tante bittend an. Diese jedoch hatte nur einen abwertenden Blick für ihn übrig und ging dann mit den Worten „Du kleiner Freak hattest bereits dein Toast. Geh zurück in deinen Schrank und sitzt mir nicht im Weg rum. Im Endeffekt steckst du mein armes kleines Duddymäuschen noch mit deiner Abartigkeit an." in die Küche um dort wahrscheinlich etwas für ihren Sohn zu holen.

Die Szene veränderte sich, und wieder saß Harry auf dem kalten Steinboden in der Küche, oder eher gesagt er hockte dort. Er hockte dort und schrubbte den Cousin saß währenddessen auf der Couch und sah sich irgendeinen Kinderfilm an. Die beiden waren in dieser Erinnerung nicht älter als 4, wenn man dem Aussehen von Petunias Sohn trauen durfte. Denn an Harry hätte ich nicht sehen können ob er jetzt 2 Jahre oder schon älter ist. „Bursche! Sagte ich nicht, du sollst den Boden ORDENTLICH wischen?" donnerte da plötzlich eine Stimme von der Kuchentür aus los. „Aber Mr. Dursley, ich..." versuchte der kleine mit dem fetten Koloss zu reden, doch dieser ließ das garnicht erst zu. Dabei hat der Junge doch wirklich ordentlich gewischt. Der Boden blitzt ja richtig! „Wag es ja nicht zu wiedersprechen du dreckige Mistgeburt! Oh, hätte ich damals doch bloß nicht auf mein Petunchen gehört. Hätte sie damals auf mich gehört, dann wärst du noch in der selben Nacht, in der du bei uns abgegeben wurdest in irgendeiner Londoner Seitenstraße gelandet und hoffentlich verreckt! Na warte du Freak. Los! Ab mit dir in den Keller! Dieses mal kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon!" schrie, meckerte und tobte der Mann, während er einen zitternden Harry hinter sich her zog und in den Keller schleppte. Wieso denn ausgerechnet in den Keller?

Nun, diese Frage sollte mir bald beantwortet werden, nämlich als der Junge, im Keller angekommen, von seinem Onkel durch eine ziemlich stark aussehende Eisentür gezogen wurde und an Ketten festgemacht wurde. Der Kerl wird doch nicht... Oh doch, er tat es! Er zog den kleinen aus und schlug ihn am ganzen Körper mit seinem Gürtel und anderen Dingen. Zum Schluss ritzte er dem armen Jungen sogar noch das Wort FREAK auf dem Rücken ein! Sobald wir wieder in unserer Zeit sind, werde ich den Idioten und seine Familie mal besuchen! Aufjedenfall! Die Prügelstrafe dauerte ziemlich lange und als sein Onkel endlich fertig war, zog sich der nichteinmal wimmernde Junge einfach wieder an, ging wieder nach oben und putzte die Küche noch einmal ordentlicher. Nichts lies hier darauf schließen, das er gerade geprügelt wurde. Nichts, bis auf die langsam stärker werdende verfärbung des Shirts und der Hose. Doch, wenn man genau hinsah, sah man in den Augen des Jungen, das er seinem Onkel glaubte, bei allem was dieser über ihn sagte. Das sein Onkel das richtige tat und nur versuchte ihm zu helfen. Der Junge war schon im zarten alter von vier Jahren, beinahe zerbrochen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten aufhören! Ich habe genug gesehen..." sagte ich und verließ das Denkarium. Die anderen folgten mir auch sehr schnell. „Bei Gryffindor, bitte! Bitte ihr müsst uns helfen... Harry... mein armer kleiner Junge... er darf einfach nicht so aufwachsen! Bitte! Und wenn es nur die Tatsache ist, das Harry, wenn wir tot sind, bei Sirius leben kann. Solange er nur nicht dort leben muss! Bitte!" schluchzte Lily die ganze Zeit und auch die anderen beiden Mädchen weinten und wurden von den Weasleysöhnen beruhigt. „Wir werden alles dafür tun, das ihr lebt. Das wir alle in seinem Leben, eine große Rolle spielen. Doch fürs erste, muss der Junge ersteinmal wieder Gesund werden! Nur darauf kommt es jetzt an." sagte Tatze und sah dabei traurig zum Denkarium. „Ja, das denke ich auch. Und ich glaube auch, das es besser wäre, wenn der Junge nicht mitbekommt, das wir, zumindest zum Teil, wissen, wie es ihm bei seinen Verwandten ergangen ist. Zumindest nicht, bis er wieder Gesund ist und sich richtig erholt hat. Am Schluss erleidet er dadurch noch ein Trauma..." gab ich meine Gedanken preis, für welche ich wieder Nicken von jedem bekam. Okay, also war es nun beschlossene Sache. Jetzt muss nurnoch der Junge wieder wach und Gesund werden. Passt auf Todesser und dunkler Lord, die First und New Generation der Marauder sind bereits dabei, euren Untergang zu planen!

Und? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?

Reviewt doch bitte. Damit ich weiß, wo ich noch etwas verbessern kann oder ob ihr noch mehr Erinnerungen aus Harrys Zeit bei den Dursleys haben wollt. Da meine bisherigen Gedanken zu einem älteren Harry bei den Dursleys jedoch sehr brutal waren, habe ich diese nicht mit in die Story eingebracht.


End file.
